Between Heaven & Earth
by Sunrise Phoenix
Summary: Thea, daughter of the High Priestess Of Pathos, dreams of being able to be herself and finding a way to explore the world. When she meets one who has seen worlds, yet has an empty pace where his heart should be, it seems like her wish has been granted. But...this stranger is more than he seems. And Darkness always hovers, waiting to strike...
1. Intro & Pathos Village

**Darkness…that's all he saw…black and cold…**

**How long had it been since he saw light? Or the sky…? The grass…? He couldn't remember; only cold loneliness and an empty feeling in his chest. Sliver hair flowed around his head, some strands brushing against his closed eyes; beckoning for them to open.**

**But they wouldn't…What would be the point? He'd only see the pitch blackness as usual. **

**His mind was filled with flashes of memories…but they weren't real. They were false, planted into his head to make him believe he was someone else. Same went for his thoughts, and feelings. They didn't belong to him; only fake.**

**Just like him.**

**Nothing about him was real. Only illusions to make people think he was. He was nothing more than a puppet; a toy.**

**Shadows closed in around him, tendrils ghosting over his limbs like fingers, leaving an icy feeling as they sucked out the remaining warmth of his body…**

O~*~O

"Milady? Milady, where are you?!"

A maid rushed down the hallway of a temple, worry clearly etched on her face. There were other maids who carried out their duties, as the frantic woman tried to find Mistress's daughter. So far she had checked all the usual spots, but no luck. The girl wasn't in the kitchen chatting with the cooks, helping the gardeners, reading in the library, or in the temple's prayer hall.

"Where could she be?" The maid turned a corner and saw a messenger leaving the High Priestess's room. "Excuse me, young man? Have you seen the Priestess's daughter?"

"Not since this morning, miss." He replied, before heading off to deliver the rest of the messages.

The maid sighed heavily, and knocked on the door to the High Priestess's chambers. Nerves on edge.

"Enter," a voice came from within.

The room was simple but furnished with beautiful oak chairs, bed, desk, and wardrobe. A set of double doors lead out to the gardens, and hardwood flooring gleamed under the noon day sun. Pieces of crystal, and geodes covered one shelf near the desk. While incense burned, perfuming the air with the smell of jasmine, a woman sat in the middle of the room. Her temple robes spread around her as she worked on flower arranging. A headdress hid her hair and her lips were painted with dark rouge. Black liner made her brown eyes fuller.

"Yes, my child?" She asked, while not turning to the woman.

"P-Pardon me, Priestess. But I can't find the lady…I've looked everywhere." The maid stammered.

The High Priestess gave a small smile, "If that's so, then she must be outside the temple."

"B-But that's forbidden! As she is the next in line to your position, she mustn't-!"

A laugh escaped the priestess. "You clearly don't know my daughter…She's not one for sitting around or being a 'prefect' lady."

The maid wrung her hands. "True, Mistress…but she could get hurt. Or worse."

"You wouldn't cage a bird after the wing is healed, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't," the maid replied.

A chuckle came from the High Priestess as she trimmed a Hydrangea's stem a bit. "My daughter is just the same…she needs to be free to fly; no matter how many people believe her to be…'delicate'." The last word sounded slightly bitter. "And that is something she is not. Why are you looking for her?"

"The lord mayor and his son have come for a visit. They wish to see her."

A snip of the shears was the High Priestess's only response. After a moment of silence, she replied. "Let them know she's being detained with her training…but I'll be right there."

"Yes, mistress."

It was only after the maid left, that the High Priestess stood and opened the door to the gardens. The heavy breeze blew her robes around, flower petals swirling about the room. A bird chirped as it flew by.

"You certainly can't stand to be caged, do you Thea?"

O~*~O

A figure moved through the trees, of the surrounding forest, being careful to not let anyone see as they shot down the hidden path to a small grassy knoll. The air smelled of earth, leaves and wild flowers. A scent the figure loved more than anything.

It stepped lightly into the light, a girl of sixteen with long auburn hair. Her dress was a simple magenta color that faded to a dark purple half-way down the skirt, embroidery done in copper thread gleaming around the skirt's hem. A mahogany belt was around her waist, held in place with a copper clasp in the shape of a celestial star. Boots, the same color as the belt, covered her feet. Beige lace rimmed the neckline while her sleeves ended at the elbow, yet had a loose look. A necklace of silver beads hung around her neck, while a small brooch with green jade was pinned to her top. And flower clips crafted from fake lavender and tiny lily of the valley were behind her ears.

She was Thea: daughter of the High Priestess of the temple in Pathos Village. As next in line of the Pathos temple, people expected her to be a docile, shy girl who did what she was told. But they were wrong to even consider that. The girl was many things…but not those. If anything she was like a bird or the river; always soaring and drifting to her own song, never letting anything stop her.

Thea raised her face to the sky, straight at the sun and smiled. She loved the feeling of it on her. Though she didn't squint, or shade her eyes from it. The reason was simple: Thea was blind.

Her whole life she could never, ever use her eyes to see. They were the color of pale green jade, but as they had no pupils…it freaked people out. Thus, it made her keep them closed.

However, that didn't stop her _mind's_ eye. It was no secret that Thea had the ability to literally see things in her mind; a rare power that allowed her to read the memories of objects or people. Along with that, she could also 'Dream Walk'. At times, Thea would go into the dream world for herself: whether to seek advice or play with the colorful creatures that inhabited that realm known as Dream Eaters. These two powers…were the only things that enabled her to see.

And she wouldn't trade them for anything.

Thea stretched out her arms before flopping onto the grass like a child. She didn't have to worry about others telling her to be a lady or how to act out here. This was her sanctuary. Here she could be herself. The girl turned her head slightly when the sound of a bird reached her ears. "Hello to you, robin. Have you traveled far?"

The bird started to sing, as if answering her question. Thea grinned and hummed along. While she hated needle point, and wearing the cake batter-like makeup with those heavy traditional garbs of her mother's temple…Thea loved to sing and dance. She could do both very well, but the people of the village refused to accept that. To them…she was frail as glass and should be waited on hand and foot. To do things for her like dress her, brush her hair, even help her eat. It drove both her and her mother insane.

It seemed that only her mother knew how well Thea could take care of herself. In fact, it was her mother who had a friend of hers teach Thea self-defense plus using a quarter-staff. Through Thea hoped to never have to use those skills, they would still come in handy. Especially when some jerks thought she was weak or that she'd be easy prey.

Feeling the bird's song inspire her, Thea got up and danced with the grace of a swan. Dipping, spinning, and leaping as if she had wings of her own. She was so lost in the moment, that Thea didn't realize something was watching.

Small eyes took in the movements. Little paws softly clapped in glee before bounding out and hugging the girl's leg, causing her to stop and almost trip.

Thea felt soft fur under her hands, and a laugh escaped her. "Bonnie! What are you doing here?" She laughed before scooping the creature into her arms.

Bonnie was a Dream Eater that took the shape of a rabbit. The creature looked like a stuffed toy with yellow eyes, a blue furry body, and white cotton tail. The tips of the ears were like lace, lavender colored. The same color was also on the stomach, front paws, forehead, and around the mouth. The ears were so long that they were like hands, helping it walk or defend itself; one hit from those long ears would make anyone see stars.

This Dream Eater was one of the many that Thea befriended in her travels in the Dream World. It was also the only one that visited her in the real world; Bonnie, it seemed, didn't want to be apart from the girl. Thea patted the spirit's furry head, and sat in the grass before pulling Bonnie into her lap.

"You know you can't be out of the Dream World, Bonnie." She said, slightly scolding. "I miss you too, but even I can't stay there for long."

Bonnie let out a purr in response and cuddled up, clearly not listening, only wanting to be in the girl's arms.

Thea raised her head a bit before saying, "I know you're there, Mother."

A rustle of fabric was heard to only her ears, and the High Priestess came into the clearing. Of course, it wasn't really her, but merely a projection. A bemused smile was on her lips, as she came closer.

"Seems you've got a visitor from the Dream Time….again," the vision of her mother spoke.

"Bonnie's real attached to me. Doesn't like it when I'm away too long."

Her mother stood beside her now, looking at the tops of the trees. "The mayor and his son came today."

Thea sighed. "I'll never be his wife. You think a man with half his brain would get the point by now."

"His son is…persistent."

The girl shook her head, one hand scratching Bonnie behind the ear. "He's a few bricks shy of a finished chimney, admit it."

A soft laugh escaped the holy woman. "I may not make assumptions very often, but I find myself agreeing with you on that one." She calmed herself down and then said, "If you wish to stay out here longer, you may. But you must be back before nightfall."

Thea smiled, "Thank you, mother. Do you think…I would be able to see the world? Outside the village, I mean?"

"If that is what you wish, perhaps it will come true. When you're older…I'll help you find a way." Her mother then raised a finger, "But not before…alright?"

She sighed, but nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I'll see you this evening." Her image shimmered before vanishing, leaving Thea alone with Bonnie.

The Dream Eater looked up at Thea with curious eyes when a heavy sigh left her. Upon hearing Bonnie coo, Thea patted its head. "I'm alright, Bonnie….just tired of people forcing me to be what they want me to be. Mother's the only one who understands me. And I guess…I want to meet someone who'll see me as myself." She giggled when Bonnie gave a squeak, as if saying 'What about me?' "Of course you're one of them. I meant like a human friend…you know?"

Her next response was quiet, almost to herself. "Will I ever find that one person?"

Bonnie wrapped its large ears around her, giving the girl a hug. This caused Thea to give one in return. "Thanks, I needed that." She rocked her Dream Eater friend, like one would a baby, and started to sing a song that her mother used to sing to her.

_"Dancing Bears, Painted Wings…things I almost, remember._

_And a song I will sing, Once upon a December..."_

She got up and started to dance with her little friend. Thea could see Bonnie's home in the Dream Realm: Open fields. Pastel colored buildings with stained glass. Treats that grew on trees. No doors. Clear skies dotted with countless stars. And so many kinds of Dream Eaters! She couldn't name them all…but they were all her friends.

The snap of a twig made her stop.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Only birds answered her, as she put Bonnie down. The little Dream Eater sniffed the air with its tiny nose then let out a gurgle-like warble, which was a growl in Thea's opinion. Something was not right, but neither could tell what it was. Carefully, Thea moved towards the path…carefully so not to spook who or what was watching. Her ears picked up a slight rustle, one so quiet that normal people wouldn't hear.

But Thea wasn't like normal people.

Quick as a cat, she grabbed the wrist of the hand that was about to cover her mouth then threw the person it belonged to over her shoulder. A male yelp of pain met her ears and she spun on one foot, making the heel of her other one make contact with her opponents cheek. As that one went down, vibrations she felt in the ground told her there was another. Along with a swish-like noise saying this one had a knife.

"Careful!" The man she kicked groaned. "She's stronger than she looks."

"Ah, shut up ya fool!" Came the reply from his partner. The latter ran at Thea and kept swinging his blade, trying to cut her. She dodged, moving as if she was dancing, and clearly making her attacker annoyed. Just as he thought he'd hit his mark, a swift punch was driven into his stomach. "Ack! What-What the heck is this thing?!"

By 'thing' he meant Bonnie. The Dream Eater was hopping around with its ears posed like a martial artist. Before he could defend himself, the rabbit did a bunch of random strikes to the man's abdomen, making him drop the knife. A swift uppercut followed, and the man saw stars as he passed out face down.

Bonnie gave a few little happy hops as Thea turned to the other attacker who was trying to get away. But before he could get far, he ran straight into a tree, knocking himself out.

Thea went over to him and touched his forehead. Visions and memories flashed through her mind…but she brushed them away. There was only one memory she wanted to know: who these two men were, and why they tried to kidnap her. From what she gathered, these two were hired by someone of high status to bring her to his, or her, kingdom to use her power of 'Psychometry' for their own greed.

She sighed and turned to Bonnie. "I'm sure Mother will send out the guards to grab these two. And I should head back…no doubt to be caged, again." Thea felt Bonnie hug her leg and give a purr. "I love you too, sweetie. Head back to the Dream Realm, I'll see you soon."

Only when the Dream Eater had disappeared in and swirl of color, did Thea head back home. Upon returning, she was ushered into a bath and dressed in a gown that felt too stiff and tight. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and make-up was applied to her face. She hated the make-up…it felt like mud on her skin. Plus, the perfume they'd use smelled awful. Who calls a perfume 'Sandal Rose' when the scent was of old leaves? Clearly they lied.

Thea was then dragged to the Dining Room. She heard her mother talking with a visitor, though she didn't recognize the voice. But she could tell it was a man; not the mayor, or his snake of a son. And it seemed that the person was staying for dinner. _"Just great…"_

"Ah, Thea," The High Priestess said, taking her daughter's hand. "I was about to tell the maids to leave you be…but they got to you first. I'm sorry, dear."

"Its fine, Mother."

"We have a guest, my dear. This is Marco; a merchant. He and I were discussing the purchase of more incense."

There was a rustle of cloth, and her mother guided her hand to Marco's. She felt the elder kiss her hand, and her ability told her he was a trustworthy man. And a grandfather of three. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is mine, dear lady." Marco replied, "You look as lovely as your Mother said."

After the three talked for a few moments, the High Priestess noticed how her daughter was trying to gasp for air and patted her arm. "You look exhausted, my child. Go to your room and rest. I'll send the meal up."

"Thank you Mother, I will." Thea then whispered in her mother's ear. "Two men tried to kidnap me earlier on…they're still passed out. Have the temple guards nab them quick."

After a nod from her mother, Thea was excused. She took a quicker way to her room where no one would see her; hardly anyone used this way, so it was easier. Once she got to her room, Thea shut the door and proceeded to rip the dress off. Of course, she prayed that it _did_ rip. "Why do they have…to make these so…tight?!" Once she finally got the torture-dress, off of her, Thea tossed it into a corner. "When I get my hands on the dress maker, I'll sic Bonnie on him! Blasted thing almost suffocated me!"

Thea grabbed the pin holding her hair up, and removed it. Letting her auburn locks tumble down her back. She then went to her dresser and felt for the water pitcher, pouring some water into a basin. Thea scrubbed the make-up off her face, and the perfume from her neck. She had been scrubbing so hard, her skin was almost raw when she finished.

"I feel like myself again…at last…" A knock made her jump. "Who is it?"

"I brought you dinner, m'lady. Shall I bring it in?" A maid responded.

"No leave it by the door."

There was a sound of china, and footsteps retreating, before Thea pulled the tray into the room. After eating, she flopped on her bed with a sigh. "What a day…" She took some time to calm down before focusing her second ability. Her spirit entered the Dream Realm, wearing her usual clothes. Her nose smelled cinnamon and milk before her eyes opened, adjusting to let her see the things around her; a world of soft colors and wonder…a place only she could go.

A warble made her turn to see a Kooma had a bright yellow head, with an orange muzzle and a round black nose. Two yellow eyes had a black line running through them, and black eye-slots surrounding the eyes. On top of its head were round black ears with a bright blue center. The Dream Eater also had a large round yellow torso that blended into turquoise closer to the bottom, the Spirit Emblem all Dream Eaters sported located on its chest. Its blue arms and yellow hands blended into red, three large sharp bright turquoise claws which blend into yellow at the end protruding from them. Lastly, the Kooma Panda had stubby dark blue legs as well as flat stubby grey feet.

The panda picked her up and gave her a gentle hug, still warbling.

"Hello to you too, my friend." Thea said, happily, "Thank you for the hug! I needed it."

When she was put down, the Kooma Panda followed her to a large pond where a pavilion of lavender wood was. The top of it was made of Stained Glass, a few trees that had multiple treats ready to be picked. And so many kinds of treats: there were some like Snow Cones, others like cookies in the shape of shields, and many more!

Two more Dream Eaters, called Hebby Repp and Komory Bat, were picking some of the treats that were dubbed 'Confetti Candy': multi-colored small balls with soft spikes, like a chestnut. These were the ones which Thea's friends couldn't resist. The two spirits were putting them in baskets, along with another kind of treat called 'Block-It Chocolate' that resembled small little chocolates that were either red, blue or green with a yellow crescent moon or star emblem on the top.

Hebby Repp looked like a fusion between a snake and lizard. The head was yellow, with two pink spots as cheeks, and white, pointy teeth. Black, squared eyes with orange pupils were bisected with a black line. Purple spikes lined its head, and down along its spine. The Spirit emblem was located on its colorful underbelly that was of sky-blue, fading into pink, orange, and lastly green. Its back was colored a dark-blue. The body ended in a yellow coil with a dark blue-spiked tail that melted into a light purple, light blue, then finally green. Two thin, dark-blue legs were the only appendages and it wore dark-blue and yellow shoes to cover them.

Then there was the Komory Bat. This one had a pink body and purple feet. Its head was yellow with a pink diamond, while its ears were green fading into blue. Its black eyes had pupils that, depending on its disposition, could be any color. The large mouth had two small protruding pink fangs. The wings were pink, while star patterns on the wings were yellow and pink, outlined in blue.

While Hebby Repp was using its tail to pick the treats, Komory Bat was using its feet and claws to pick its share. Both stopped what they were doing when they spied Thea walking with Kooma Panda. The two gave a squeal of glee, quickly running over to the pavilion. Well, Hebby Repp ran as Komory Bat flew. Their squeal alerted a few other Dream Eaters who lived in the pond's water. Tatsu Steed: a sea horse like Dream Eater with purple fins that had yellow and orange spots on their length and trimming with blue, pink, and yellow colors at the ends. Two similar fins were attached to the head, the same shade of purple as the fins. The head had yellow eyes and a pair of purple horns with yellow tips. The main body primarily yellow-green, with some yellow, and orange spots like on the fins, and two sets of spikes with the same color scheme as the head's horns: one set on the tail, and another set on the stomach. The Spirit Emblem crest was on its chest.

Its counterpart, Tatsu Blaze; had a pallet swap of the first, and resembled a Leafy Sea Dragon. Its fins were longer as well as the horns and snout. They both blew bubbles from their snouts in greeting, a few of them being different colored.

Besides those two was an R&R Seal. This cute little sea lion Dream Eater had a predominately grey body with orange-yellow swirls leading to blue flippers. Its feet had pink/yellow 'sandals'. It looked like it was wearing a blue striped 'bathing suit', the other stripes fading from green to yellow, and ending as pink. A pink and green bow was around its neck. Eyes were black with yellow sparkles as the pupil and pink cheeks.

The R&R Seal gave a happy bark and 'belly slid' over to the young lady, landing right at her feet. Thea laughed and patted its head as Bonnie jumped onto her shoulder. "It's wonderful to be back too, everyone. Thank you for the greeting."

As she sat down, two feline Dream Eaters rubbed against her legs. They were Necho Cat and Frootz Cat. Both had long necks and six legs. Necho Cat had a musical theme, as evidenced by the bells on the tip of its pointy ears and collar, along the eighth note-shape of its tail. The colors of its coat were a combination of slate blue and light blue. Its knee stripes purple and yellow while its paws were purple. The cat's whiskers and collar had the same color scheme; a light blue that faded into a bright green, while its eyes and bells are gold. Finally, the lower part of its note-like tail was purple and transitioned into yellow. The latter, Frootz Cat, had a pink/red color scheme; the bells on the top of its ears had been replaced with strawberries, and the one around its neck with a peach. The note-tail was a cherry with a long stem and leaf. The whiskers a jade green and the collar was the shade of a green pear.

To Thea they were twins: Necho Cat was known as Bella, and the Frootz Cat was called Parfait.

Not all the Dream Eaters wanted their own names, but when some did, Thea was happy to find the perfect ones. These Dream Eaters were her second family, and she couldn't ask any better. After a few moments for cuddling and petting, Komory Bat and Hebby Repp brought over their baskets of treats. Once the treats were divided up among everyone present, they all sat to eat.

Thea had a nibble of the 'Confetti Candy' and let her mind wander, about what the 'special someone' could be like. _"Hmm…he's got to be kind. And he has to be one who doesn't care about whether I can see or not. A nice voice would be good too…"_

R&R Seal patted her leg with a flipper and gave a soft bark, concern on its face. Bonnie shared the same look as well.

"I'm ok. Just thinking about what my 'special someone' would be like." She answered, before sighing. "But with things how they are now; I don't think I'll ever meet him." Thea got up and walked over to the pond. "Everyone in the village doesn't want me to meet anyone…this world and the Knoll are my _only_ places to escape."

A sad chorus of coo's and warbles came from the gathered Dream Eaters. They knew her feelings all too well, and it saddened them to see Thea so unhappy. Bonnie suddenly saw a few bubbles stick together, and an idea popped into its head. It gathered all the Dream Eaters around and softly squeaked out the plan. Parfait went over to the Tatsu Steed and Tatsu Blaze and whispered the plan. The two sea horse spirits blew clear bubbles at R&R Seal, making big ones for it to bounce on. Heppy Repp got stuck in one, but enjoyed it.

Kooma Panda tapped Thea's shoulder gently with a claw and pointed around her. The sight of R&R Seal and Bonnie bouncing on the bubble balloons made her smile while the twins trying to pounce on the one Heppy Repp was stuck in made her laugh. Komory Bat flew around the bubble-balloons while Tatsu Steed and Tatsu Blaze warbled in glee from the sight of their friends having fun.

Feeling better, Thea started to dance, weaving in and out of the clear orbs. When she spun, the current of movement sent a few of the bubble-balloons to spin around her. She started to hum a song that she had never heard before until just then. Was it a song of the Dream Realm? Either way, she kept dancing while the words to the song appeared in her head.

_"I know you; I walked with you Once Upon a Dream. _

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. _

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. _

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do…_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did Once Upon a Dream."_

Thea's movements became more fluid, and her friends couldn't help but dance along with her. She picked up Bonnie and hugged it while leaping, then took Kooma Panda's paws as it spun her around in a circle. R&R Seal clapped its flippers, Bella and Parfait purred, Komory Bat squeaked and the two Tatsu's bobbed their heads in unison to the song. Heppy Repp's bubble-balloon popped and it landed in an empty basket, unharmed if but a bit dazed. Thea turned her face to the heavens, pale green eyes glittering as she kept dancing with all her soul. _"If you're out there, my 'special someone'…I pray this song reaches you." _She put a hand over her heart, and repeated the last line of the song out loud.

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do… _

_You'll love me at once, the way you did Once Upon… a Dream."_

O~*~O

**He floated in the darkness…sleeping as if in a coma. The shadowy tendrils had taken on the form of a spider web, strands tight and firm in their grip, holding his wrists and ankles in place like chains. A few of them even began to slither around his neck. From the way it positioned him, one would think he'd be suspended over a pit or chained to a wall. **

**And even if you'd asked his opinion, he couldn't tell was too far gone in his own mind; dead to the world in a sense from the never ending silence. Who wouldn't be?**

**Then the shadows rippled, as if sensing something. Slowly…he too could hear a faint noise. It soon became one he recognized deep in the quiet psyche of his brain which formed words at a snail's pace.**

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do… _

_You'll love me at once, the way you did Once Upon… a Dream."_

**A song. It was a song.**

**The notes seemed to make the shadows tremble. And ever so slightly, the stiff fingers of one hand twitched after being still for so long…**


	2. Pathos Village pt 2

:~*~:

In the morning, Thea stayed in her room, grateful that she could stay in her usual attire and not one of the death-traps she was forced to wear; why on earth any sensible women wanted to wear them so tight was beyond her. The breeze flowed in from her open window and blew a few strands of her hair from her face. She leaned back in her chair, happy for some peace.

Murmurs of voices could be heard on wind as well. A throng of villagers were coming to the temple today, meaning her mother was to be seeing many people, as the celebration of the First Day of Spring was soon and the festivities took many days to prepare. As the High Priestess, Thea's mother was overseer of it all. The mayor could've easily done it himself…he just didn't want to. Lazy sod.

She turned back to the spindle of indigo wool she was working on. Aside from dancing and singing, she was quite skilled at the loom and spinning wool. The villagers didn't give her a spinning wheel however…too dangerous, they said. So she did it by hand. Not that she minded; she enjoyed it this way actually. A small smile adorned her lips as she hummed the Dream Realm's song. It still played in her mind, over and over. It was a good tune to spin wool to.

Thea was about finishing up when she sensed Bonnie arrive. The spirit happily nuzzled her leg before patting the spindle with one hand-like ear. It seemed the rabbit was quite intrigued at the color.

"Now, behave Bonnie." The young woman said, playfully. "I need this to make a new cloak, and it'll take hours to put back together if it falls off the spindle." She patted the 'Me Me Bunny' on the head. "But if you'd like to help, you can spin the bobbin."

Having her little friend's assistance made Thea's work much more fun, and before lunch, the wool was ready for the loom. Bonnie nodded, taking the spindle in its small paws before hopping over to the device to help Thea thread the newly spun wool through the hooks, also grabbing the basket of bobbins of many different colored threads and yarn. Thea touched the basket, letting it show her where certain colors were before choosing the ones she wanted.

Soon, the clacking and clicking of the loom could be heard throughout the young woman's chamber. Thea's hands moved with the quickness of a humming bird, falling into a pleasant rhythm as her creation took shape. The wool seemed to tell her what it wanted to be…and this one was to be a new woolen blanket. Perhaps she'd also save the leftovers for another project, like embroidery. _"As long as the maids or anyone else don't find me doing it, aside from Mother,"_ she thought.

A knock made her stop, and tilt her head to the right. "Yes?"

"I've brought your lunch, Milady."

"Come in."

Bonnie quickly hid under a few floor pillows as the maid entered with a tray of food. Once the tray was placed on the small table in the middle of the room did the maid turn to the young woman at the loom, "Is there anything you need Milady?"

"Some quiet so I may finish this. Please let them know I must have no distractions."

Thea waited for the maid to fully leave before gesturing for Bonnie to come out. "Never a private moment, huh?"

The Dream Eater cooed in agreement, sitting by its friend's feet as she ate the meal of rice, beef and vegetables; a simple one, but filling. She was soon back at weaving, and before long she had an indigo colored blanket. Thea took it off the loom and tied up the loose thread with a good knot. "Bonnie? Can you cut this end for me?"

The rabbit shaped creature did a swift downward motion with one of its ears, cutting the access thread away. Thea then wrapped herself in her new creation along with Bonnie. This blanket would be perfect for cool spring nights ahead, and later for the ones in winter. She giggled at feeling Bonnie burrow into the folds of the cloth, clearly wanting to test it out. Scooping the Dream Eater into her arms, Thea let it nuzzle her cheek. "I'm glad you like it, my friend. However, we can't test it right now… Tonight we can. I'll even try and bring it along when I visit. Okay?" She then patted the creature on the head. "Now, you better get back. You've been here longer than you should've."

Bonnie sighed, but knew Thea was right. It was starting to get a bit hard to move as nimbly as usual…not to mention feeling weak. Dream Eaters couldn't stay out of the Dream Realm for too long or they'd be too weak to return. Or even never be able to.

After a good-bye cuddle, Bonnie left in the usual flurry of color. Thea decided to run herself a quiet bath to relax as she hadn't had one in a long time. No maids to scrub her skin with harsh brushes or use their nails to make sure the soap got to the roots of her hair…just her. Carefully, she removed her flower hair clips and necklace then entered the bathing room with a robe and towel over one arm. Once the tap was turned on, Thea went to the shelf where the bath soap was and ran her fingers down the front of each. Every bottle had a dried flower or herb for the scent; mint, lavender, chamomile, jasmine, eucalyptus, and lily to name a few. "Hmm…maybe we should mix things up," She mused, picking two of the bottles.

:~*~:

Meanwhile…

Bonnie felt a bit better when it left the Physical Plane and thought about taking a nice nap under the pavilion when it got home. The Dream Spirit was so caught up in the pleasant thought that it didn't realize it made a wrong turn! Instead of the Dream World…Bonnie had entered the Realm of Darkness.

The Dream Eater shivered from the cold temperature; this was not a good place to be. As it prepared to leave, whistling sounds meet its ears. Bonnie jumped to the side and 'growled' at a creature coming towards it. It had circular red eyes and a spiky dark purple mane that covered most of its spherical body, in addition to a green colored face with a yellow nose and a mouth lined with sharp pointed teeth. Its ears and tail had pink, yellow, and purple stripes, with the green legs ending in purple paws with blue nails. Lastly, the tail had a spiky tuft of the same dark purple fur.

This was a Pricklemane…but it was the complete opposite of a Dream Eater one. For unlike Bonnie and the others, in the Dream World, this Pricklemane was a Nightmare; dark versions of Dream Eaters that ate the good dreams of people, turning them into ones of terror. Even a sinister version of the Dream Eater symbol replaced the one Bonnie and its other Dream Eater friends wore, this one located on the bottom of its mane.

The two groups had always been in constant battle; the Dream Eaters protecting dreams, and the Nightmares who'd try and take them away. Sometimes a few would be destroyed, in a sense. They'd be reduced to spirit fragments, which could be put back together. There was one catch however: the spirit would have no memory of what happened.

Bonnie took a stance as the Nightmare Pricklemane growled again before charging straight at its opponent. The fur suddenly got sharper, sticking up like cactus needles. Bonnie jumped around to dodge the spikes when the Nightmare sent them shooting out like arrows. The rabbit-like spirit ran in zig-zags to make it harder for the Pricklemane to aim its spikes, time and again. This of course made it very angry, The Nightmare literally steaming from its ears while hopping in place like a spoiled child…giving Bonnie a perfect opening. Taking that advantage, Bonnie did a series punches and kicks at the Pricklemane. This made it dizzy, and allowed the Dream Eater time to run - or rather hop - away to safety.

Once it was sure it had gone far enough, Bonnie slumped behind an icy cold rock. The poor creature was panting so hard that even its ears shook. The Dream Eater had to get back home, or it'd end up spirit fragments at this rate. If only it could find a safe place to open a portal to go back…but with so many Nightmares on patrol it wouldn't be easy. Bonnie peeked around the corner, only to hide again as a Nightmare version of Kooma Panda and Hebby Repp passed by.

As Bonnie pondered on how to go about the portal, it heard whispering…human whispering. How could humans be here? Curiously it followed the sound, making sure to not get caught by any of the Nightmares. From the whispers, it sounded like eight or nine people talking at once. The rabbit-like spirit rounded a corner that was closed off, save for one gap just big enough to fit through. After a few moments of wiggling and squirming, Bonnie was through. And yellow eyes bulged at the sight before it.

A young man with silver hair was chained to two separate rocks by trendil-shadowy strands that were tight and firm in their grip, holding his wrists and ankles in place. His skin was so pale from never being in the sunlight. His head was limp, chin touching his chest, with the only thing preventing him from ever raising it being a few more tendrils that wrapped aroud his neck from behind. The man wore a form-fitting suit that almost appeared to be made of black muscle tissue, the black fading to red around the wrists where purple gloves were tucked under the suit that was matched by the color continuing from his shins to his feet. It also had a purple-blue color on the chest and part of the torso with red and black, sinister heart-like emblem on the chest. A dark purple belt adorned his waist, opening in the front so the ripped, off-white colored cloth that ebbed into a dark purple resembled that of a furred or feathery kilt.

Bonnie stood on its ears and walked up to the strange man. It studied the human for a few seconds before poking his cheek with a small paw, hoping he'd wake up…

No response.

It tried again, and then a bit harder. But to no avail. Worried, Bonnie put one ear to the man's chest. Upon hearing his heart still beating, it gave a sigh of relief. The rabbit pondered a moment and then heard the whispers again. However, this time, the Dream Eater heard the source…the shadow-like threads! Perhaps if it could cut them, the young man would be released.

Using the same tactic it used when cutting the extra thread for Thea, Bonnie tried to shear the bonds.

:~*~:

Thea leaned back in the tub with a blissful sigh. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, held in place with an old clip. She felt so relaxed and calm…and quite happy with the oil she picked; lemon oil and lavender bath soap were a great combination for the spring weather they were having. The soap even made bubbles form, a few floating around in the air. A giggle escaped her when she felt one pop from landing on her nose. As she soaked, Thea found herself wondering about her special someone again. _"I wonder if I'll ever find him? Suppose I never do?"_ She shook her head, and felt an old song prickle in the back of her mind. One she hadn't thought of in years…

_**"I know there's someone somewhere**_

_**Someone who's sure to find me soon**_

_**After the rain goes there are rainbows**_

_**I'll find my rainbow soon"**_

She hugged her knees and sighed. If only she had a clue as to what he looked like, or where to search for him. Perhaps he was far from Pathos…in one of the many lands beyond the one she knew. Her heart yearned to have an answer.

_**"Soon it won't be just pretend**_

_**Soon a happy ending"**_

She could picture a shape in imagination: an outline of a young man against the blue sky overlooking a grassy meadow below the hill he stood on. The image seemed so real that Thea had to force herself to not reach out to it.

_**"Love, can you hear me**_

_**If you're near me**_

_**Sing your song**_

_**Sure and strong**_

_**And…soon"**_

As the last note echoed through the bathing chamber, Thea rested her cheek on her knees. "Please be out there…If you are, I pray you find me."

:~*~:

Bonnie had tried to cut the binds a few more times, but they were just too strong, almost as if they were pure steel. Just as it was about to give up, the rabbit faintly heard Thea's singing. At first, Bonnie thought it imagined the young man's binds tremble at the sound of her voice. But the Dream Eater wasn't seeing things; in fact they were loosening! Taking advantage of that, Bonnie cut them with quick movements.

As it did so, the young man stirred. His head slightly raised only a millimeter, but was a movement none the less. Even his fingers slowly curled a fraction. The rest of him, though, hadn't fully woken. This was proven when he flopped to the ground, almost landing on the poor Dream Eater. Luckily, Bonnie saw it coming and quickly side stepped, clapping its paws when it heard the young man groan softly after the impact. So, he was still in there and not completely gone from the world. This was good news indeed!

But now…what to do with him?

The rabbit-like spirit made a portal just big enough for it to pull the young man through. However, Bonnie wasn't as strong as the larger Dream Eaters, so it even had to use its ears for extra support, looping under the young man's arms. But, even while huffing and puffing, it didn't stop until it could get the two of them fully in.

While Bonnie couldn't bring him to the Dream World, there was one place it could. A few moments of jostling and the Dream Eater and the human flew out of the portal. Bonnie shook its head to clear the dizzy vision before checking on its passenger. Luckily Bonnie was able to keep them from crashing into something like a rock or have them near drown in a pond or river, but now it needed to get home and regain its strength. Perhaps one the other Dream Eaters could keep an eye on the stranger until Bonnie could get Thea? Yes, that would be best. But which one?

Hebby Repp would be fast enough…but didn't have a nursing bone in its body. It'd most likely bite the poor soul and loft around than protect.

Maybe Komray Bat could work, as it could quickly grab one of them if help was needed. But it didn't like to be alone for very long.

Another possibility was Kooma Panda. It was strong and could keep the young man warm, plus it could also protect him should something or someone caused trouble.

Yes, Kooma Panda would be perfect. With that in mind, Bonnie went home, for real this time, and found the Dream Eater talking with R&R Seal. The rabbit-like spirit broke down what happened, and then asked the panda Dream Eater for help. To which Kooma Panda agreed, but only after it gave Bonnie a scolding about not focusing when using the portal magic. When the large Dream Eater arrived in the knoll, it looked over the young man before scooping him up and sitting with its charge in its arms.

Bonnie hadn't been exaggerating about him being cold…he felt like a block of ice! It was a miracle his heart hadn't stopped. Luckily, Kooma Panda's fur was warm and would help get his temperature up.

:~*~:

Thea climbed out of the bath and dried off, getting into a clean set of her usual clothes before sitting at her vanity to brush out her hair. _"Hopefully, Mother and I will have dinner together…but with everything going on, she may not be able to."_ She thought, sadly. Once her hair clips were back in, Thea left the temple. She climbed the tree by her window, and went over the wall. Landing softly on the ground, Thea ran through the woods a bit until she was enough away. Breathing in the fresh air, the auburn-haired woman relaxed a bit more, and started to walk towards her knoll, humming as she went.

:~*~:

One of Kooma Panda's ears perked up upon hearing Thea sing, noticing the young man stir a bit when he unconsciously heard her. The Dream Eater could feel his body getting warmer, meaning he would be waking soon. Carefully, it placed the young man on a warm rock and then went to grab Bonnie. It surmised that it would be best that Thea should hear the story from the rabbit since it found the poor soul.

Just as it vanished, the young man started to move a bit more, the warm rock beneath him casting away the chill in his form. Fingers curled and he blinked his closed eyes as thoughts slowly formed: _"Am I…dead? It's so warm…not cold…and there's the smell of trees…? All the trees are dead…and that sound…Music, I think it's called? Yes, I must be dead….I've finally met my end…"_

A sigh escaped his lips, before he realized pain shooting through his body. _"Why do I feel pain? You shouldn't feel anything when you're undone…right?"_ Another shot of pain made him groan audibly. _"Guess I'm still alive…but why? How?"_

Footsteps were approaching and the humming was getting louder. Willing his body to move, the man tried to push himself up. But as his arms were weak from not moving for a long time, they shook and trembled before making him flop back onto the rock. He gave another grunt of pain, cheek becoming bruised. His eyes finally opened a smidge and he saw the green grass before him, as well as the grey rock under his hand. _"Wh-Where…?"_

"Is someone here?" The humming voice he heard asked, a good few feet away.

A flash of color appeared to his left, and a rabbit-like creature appeared. It gave a coo, then hopped over behind him. He heard the woman speak to the rabbit before the sound of footsteps came ever closer to him. _"I need to get out of here…she might be in the Organization, for all I know. Come on, stupid body!"_

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. Feeling a hand finally touch his shoulder, the young man tensed. The touch was warm, and he looked over his shoulder to see an outline of the girl in the dying sunlight.

"You're cold as winter…What happened to you?" Her voice asked again. Gentle and calm.

Aquamarine eyes blinked to clear their vision as they watered from the light. He started to say something, but he coughed instead. He watched the girl scoop some water into her hands and helped him drink.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

A name? No…he had no name, just someone else's. But it was the only name he knew, and though he didn't want to say it yet he had no choice.

"It's…Riku."

Then his world went dark again.


	3. Pathos Village pt 3

:~*~:

Thea walked into her Knoll, still humming, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The sunlight was partially visible through the leaves of the trees, her fingers feeling the trunk of a Birch tree as she passed by it. She neared her special place, and smiled at the thought of having some alone time with no maids or guards to spy on her. As she neared her favorite spot by the pond, she heard a moan of pain. "Is someone there?"

The young woman heard Bonnie arrive in the knoll and it grabbed the hem of her skirt, bouncing in place and cooing in a rapid manner.

"Bonnie, calm down. What's wrong?" Thea asked, feeling the Dream Eater pull her in a direction. "Stop that, you'll make me fall. Please, calm yourself." Her hand finally touched Bonnie's ear once it stayed still long enough, allowing her ability of 'Psychometry' to see what Bonnie had, as well as why it was so frantic. She let the Dream Eater lead her to the young man and kneeled beside him. The feel of the clothing he wore...it was leather or something like it, the material covering his whole body aside from his face. The design worked into the leather in a wave pattern. Thea mentally gasped at how cold his body was when she touched his shoulder. "You're cold as winter…what happened to you?"

The Dream Eater gave a worried warble when she heard the stranger cough. Quite hard as a matter of fact. Thea scooped some water into her hand, and helped him drink. She could feel how chapped his lips were…where had he come from? And how did he get into such a state?

"Do you have a name?"

He stilled for a moment then replied hoarsely, "It's…Riku."

_"This poor man…he's suffering from shock, I think. I've got to get him warm,"_ Thea thought as the young man, Riku, became unconscious again. _"But how? Maybe if I make a fire…? No, that wouldn't work. The guards would find me, and most likely kill this poor soul. Oh wait! The blanket I made today, that'll work!"_ She held out a hand towards Bonnie. "Get the blanket you helped me make today; he'll need it to get warm. Hurry!"

The rabbit spirit gave a salute with one large ear, leaving in a swirl of color. Thea was now alone with Riku. She laid his head on her lap and checked him for other injuries. While there were none she could feel, Thea figured there'd be mental ones. Her hand rested over his heart, feeling it beat under her palm. Her other hand kept dipping in the pond to give him water. She felt the young man slightly move, and rubbed his shoulder lightly. A moment later, Bonnie returned with the blanket and helped the young woman cover him.

He stirred a bit. "Na…mine…?"

"Must be the name of someone he knows…," Thea said to Bonnie. The Dream Eater cooed and made some motions, but Thea shook her head. "No, Bonnie. I can't use my powers on this young man."

Bonnie cocked its head, as if asking 'why not?'.

"This is different than the usual times…He's too weak right now. If I use my ability on him right now, it could make him worse." She stroked his hair. "Trust me, I want to know about him as much as you do…However we must be patient."

The Dream Eater gave a whine, but agreed. It sat on Thea's shoulder and watched the young man with her. Her fingers felt how his jaw clenched and unclenched, so she hummed the song she sang while she had the bath.

:~*~:

It was so dark…his body hurt all over…like someone took a sledgehammer to every bone in his body. He felt warmth slowly enter his body, the sensation soon moving to a touch on his shoulder. One of gentleness…and kindness; one person came to mind. "Na…mine…?"

He heard someone humming. The same voice he heard before he passed out. No, wait a minute…he's heard it before now. _"But where…?"_ He thought. _"Where have I heard it? Was it…in a dream? What am I saying? A fake can't have dreams…"_

A bright light suddenly appeared above him, radiating such warmth that his eyes began to open. From it, the song could be heard from it.

_**"…Can you hear me**_

_**If you're near me**_

_**Sing your song…"**_

For some reason, he didn't want the voice to stop. He had to keep hearing it sing…to keep the light close, or he'd go insane in the darkness. He soared up towards it, his hand reaching to grab the glowing star. Almost had it…it was just in reach. "Don't go, please don't! Stay, I beg you!"

_**"Sure and strong"**_

His fingers could almost curl around it. "Don't leave me alone!"

_**"And…soon"**_

:~*~:

Eyes slowly blinked open, vision blurring the surroundings before the owner could make out what was what. "Where…am I?"

"You're awake; what a relief."

He suddenly saw Thea and hurriedly moved away, as if he was struck by lightning. The young man summoned his sword, Soul Eater, and pointed it at her. However, his legs gave out, making him crouch.

Eyes narrowed at the young woman before him, lips pulled back into a snarl. "Who are you?! A new recruit the Organization sent to destroy me?!"

She held up her hands, in a surrendering gesture. "Please calm yourself…I swear I won't hurt you. I just want to help you. You must stay under the blanket, or the shock will return and make your body shut down."

"Answer my question! I won't ask again!"

Thea lowered her hands and laid them in her lap. "Very well, if you insist. My name is Thea. I'm the only child of the Priestess of the Temple in Pathos village. Now please, lie down Riku."

He flinched as if stung, grinding his teeth. "Don't…Don't use that name so carelessly. It shouldn't be uttered."

"You said that was your name-"

"Then forget I said it!" He yelled, as if in pain. "Forget that name!"

Bonnie looked at Thea and made a bunch of coo's and trills, to which the young woman shook her head. "No…let him calm down on his own." Then to the young man she asked, "Will you at least take the blanket? I won't touch you, but it would put my mind at ease to know you're keeping warm."

"If this is a trick-"

"I have nothing to gain, if that were the case." She held out the blanket. "Please?"

Silence stretched between them, and for a moment neither moved. Then Thea felt the cloth being jerked away from her hand, and a huff come from 'Riku'. Bonnie gave a gurgling growl, when he waved a hand in front of Thea's face. "Something wrong?"

"You're blind, right?"

She smirked. "You just noticed?"

He scoffed. "For all I know, you could be pretending to catch me off guard. And perhaps sic your little living plush toy on me."

Thea laughed, and felt Bonnie bristle at being called a 'plush-toy'. "I assure you, I can't see a thing. Well…not with these eyes anyway."

"…What?"

"I can see with my Mind's Eye…it's a gift I have. I can see the memories of objects and people-"

She was cut off as the touch of a blade at her neck, and heard 'Riku' breathe heavily. Clearly she struck a nerve, but remained still until he calmed down. Through the earth, she could hear his heart beating fast with fear. Heck, she could feel it coming off him like a hot summer breeze.

"I'll cut anyone down…who tries to remake my heart." He growled. "Anyone!"

Thea felt Bonnie get ready to pounce. Calmly, she put a hand on it to make sure that didn't happen. "That is something I can't do…Even if I could, why would I use it on someone I just met? It'd be cruel to do so." She held out her hands, palm up. "I swear on my word, as the daughter of the Pathos Priestess: I won't do you any harm. Nor will I see your memories without your permission."

"What good is a promise like that?" He sneered.

"If I break this vow, then you can strike me down. Deal?"

The way she said it so casually, without fear or even despair, made him raise a brow. She was willing to give up her own life should the promise be broken? Just what kind of person did that? 'Riku' sighed, and withdrew Soul Eater's blade from pressing further into her skin. "You're weird, you know that right?"

She laughed. "So I've been told. Would you like to come to the temple? We have plenty of room."

"No." The last thing he wanted was to be in another building, with no escape.

Thea tapped her chin, in thought. "There's a cave under a tree nearby, you can stay in there then. I often use it when I want to escape a sudden rainfall." She pointed to a large oak, which was perched over a large cave just big enough for two people. The tree's roots, as thick as a wooden post, wrapped around the stone as if to hold it up. There was also a thick curtain of moss to hide behind. She felt 'Riku' follow her with his eyes and pulled back the moss before entering. "See? You could even light a fire in here if you wanted. And it'll keep you dry."

"It'll do."

"Do you need help standing?"

A scoff was his reply, and she felt the vibrations of his slow steps. When he passed her, Thea smelled an odd scent. She couldn't quite place it…but it reminded her of musky incense that some of the people liked to burn at the altars. Bonnie tugged on Thea's dress and cooed while rubbing its belly before pointing at the young man. Taking the hint, she turned slightly to where she heard 'Riku' sit down. "I can bring you something to eat if you'd like? There's a bush of strawberries nearby, and I'm sure Bonnie will be happy to share some Confetti Candy with you."

"Why are you offering me food?" He asked.

Thea leaned against the nearest root. "Why shouldn't I? Everyone needs help at some time."

'Riku' shook his head, "I don't deserve help. After all I'm-"He stopped, not wanting to reveal too much. "I just don't."

Bonnie looked at them both, then sighed before going over to the young man. One long ear poked 'Riku's' stomach, making him bat it away. "Cut it out!"

"What's going on?" Thea asked.

"Your pet won't leave me be!" He moved away from Bonnie's reach, but it did little to stop the Dream Eater. "I said knock it off!"

Thea wagged a finger at Bonnie, like a parent scolding a child. "Now you need to behave, alright?" She heard the rabbit-creature groan before it touched her hand. Revealing what it discovered about 'Riku'...or rather his stomach. Apparently, he hadn't had anything to eat for days; his stomach was empty! She patted Bonnie on the head, then slightly turned to where she heard 'Riku' wrapping the blanket around him. "Your last meal was long ago, wasn't it?"

"How'd you-?"

"Bonnie told me. It felt your stomach, then let me see through its memories." Thea explained. "It's worried about you, just as I am." She could feel him scowl, and added, "I didn't touch you or read your memories…So you can't say I broke the promise."

'Riku' started to say something, until his stomach growled to prove just how right Thea was. The young man was thankful Thea couldn't see his blush as his whole face turned red. He did send a glare at Bonnie, who put its nose in the air to say 'told ya so'.

"Just wait right here and I'll get you some of the berries." Thea said, turning to go. "Keep an eye on him, Bonnie."

The Dream Eater nodded, and stood in front of the entrance, eyes on 'Riku' to make sure he didn't try and get up. Causing the young man to roll his eyes.

_"A bunny as a guard dog…Can this day get any weirder?_"

:~*~:

Thea found the bushes of wild strawberries, picking some before wrapping them in her handkerchief. "Hopefully this'll tide him over until I can bring more food tomorrow. Well better get back." She quickly returned to the den, quick enough to watch Bonnie marching back and forth the entrance like a soldier. "Thanks Bonnie, can you get Hebby Repp to bring some of the Confetti Candy?"

A happy coo was its reply before vanishing in a swirl of color. The priestess' daughter sat near 'Riku' and held out her handkerchief to show him the contents. "Here, eat these. They're really good; wild berries are the best." She heard him reach out, soon feeling a berry be taken from the pile. Thea took one for herself and had a bite. Thea loved the wild strawberries of the forest; to her, they were like a precious treasure. She felt 'Riku' take another strawberry before Bonnie came back with Hebby Repp in tow. Each had a small basket of the Confetti Candy.

The sight of the other Dream Eater made the young man press against the wall. _"What the heck is that?!"_

Bonnie came up with its basket and set the item in front of 'Riku'. Hebby Repp did the same before the two moved back so the young man would calm down.

Thea touched the basket, and her ability told her that Hebby Repp had joined them. And that 'Riku' was nervous about the new Dream Eater. "Don't worry about Hebby Repp, it won't hurt you. 'It's bark is worse than its bite' as the saying goes." She gestured to the baskets. "You should try some of the Confetti Candy. It's really good."

He looked at the baskets, then at Thea. After a moment, he took one and nibbled it. _"Huh…not bad."_

Thea smiled, knowing that he liked it from the way she heard him grab another. "I'll bring you something from home tomorrow. For now, the strawberries will tide you over." She turned her head to the forest when a low blast from a horn was heard. "Oh no! If I'm not back by the second horn blast in twenty minutes, the guards will come looking for me! And if that happens, they'll never let me be!" Picking up Bonnie, Thea turned to 'Riku'. "I'll be back tomorrow evening, alright? Stay here."

Heppy Repp gave a soft gurgle and went back home in a swirl of pale green light. As Thea dashed off, the young man raised a brow in confusion.

"There's nothing else I can do…"


	4. Pathos Village pt 4

:~*~:

Few days later…

Thea sprinted through the forest to her knoll, a basket of food over her arm. Bonnie sat on her shoulder, both of its ears flapping in the wind. Hebby Repp ran beside them with an extra blanket in its tail.

"Thanks for helping out, Hebby Repp." Thea said, ducking under a branch. "I hope I didn't make him wait long…"

By 'him' she meant the young man which Bonnie found. While he had somewhat recovered, he wasn't one who talked much. And he didn't want to be touched, especially on his face. "He must've been through something awful…I hope I can help somehow." She thought aloud as she entered the knoll. Her ears caught the sound of something swinging in the air as well as grunting. The young woman recognized the sounds as one who trained with a sword; Thea heard the guards do it every day in the training circles, so this was nothing new.

She walked over with the two Dream Eaters. "Good evening."

The man in question stopped and looked at her, aquamarine eyes briefly glancing at her face. "Hm..."

"I brought you more food and an extra blanket." Thea said, putting the basket down. "I couldn't get away earlier, so I'm sorry to be so late. I'll try and come-"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

The young man, 'Riku', turned away. "You shouldn't be near me, or associate with me. It'll only put yourself in danger."

"I'm not afraid." Thea answered, sitting on a rock. "I can take care of myself."

'Riku' shook his head. "You can't see-"

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm helpless." Thea growled. "I can put any attacker flat on their back!"

A dark laugh escaped him, "Forgive me if I doubt that."

"Fine then," Thea stood up and pulled out a small staff from her belt. A slight flick of her wrist made it extend. "Come at me."

"You're serious?"

"What? Afraid you'll get beat by a girl?" She taunted, as Bonnie jumped off her shoulder.

'Riku' bristled, a bit. "No!"

"Then come at me."

He rolled his eyes and took a stance. They circled each other before he made the first move, leaping to strike her on the shoulder with the flat side of his sword…only for him to be stopped by her quarterstaff. Quickly, the silver haired boy ducked a kick aimed at his face. He leaped back, and tried to strike from above. Yet he was stopped and forced back, again.

"Very good so far," Thea said, swinging her staff. "But how's that footwork of yours?"

She tried to rush him. This resulted in 'Riku' sidestepping before trying to kick her. She must've sensed it coming, because she grabbed his ankle and threw him to the right. He managed to land on his feet, and tried a series of strikes, yet Thea countered each one, much to the young man's annoyance. They ran at each other, locking their weapons, 'Riku' and his furrowed glare meeting Thea's closed eyes. No matter how hard she annoyed him…he couldn't help but feel impressed; she could handle herself in a fight.

"Had enough?" Thea asked, smirking.

'Riku' mirrored her expression. "I can do this all day."

Pushing away from each other, their weapons soon met and Thea swiped a leg under his. This made 'Riku' land on his back, winded for a moment, before rolling away to avoid the staff being slammed into his stomach. Suddenly, he then vanished in a swirl of darkness. Thea paused briefly, listening. For a moment, all was still…then there was a ripple of air behind her, along with the scent of incense… She spun on one foot, slamming the side of her staff into 'Riku's' waist like a baseball bat, knocking him to the ground.

Quick as before, he tried the same tactic, this time from above. Thea once more sensed the attack's telltale signs and thrust her quarterstaff into the ground, vaulting upwards to kick 'Riku' in the stomach multiple times. He landed face down, hard, and even though the wind was completely out of him, he struggled to get up. 'Riku' stopped only when the end of Thea's quarterstaff was pointed at his face.

"Wanna keep going? Or have you had enough?"

He caught his breath, looking up at her. "…Yeah, I'm done."

She helped him up, and gave him a smile. "You're a good sparring partner."

"Likewise," he panted. "You can really fight."

Bonnie, who had been watching with Hebby Repp, laughed in a trill-like tone, falling off the rock it had been sitting on. The other Dream Eater was rolling around on the ground in mirth.

"Oh be quiet, Bonnie. Same goes for you, Hebby Repp." Thea made her quarterstaff unextend, putting it back on her belt. "He did well, even if he didn't beat me. So, just knock it off." The young woman then went to collect the items she and her friends brought earlier and gave them to the young man. "Here you go. And again, you don't have to worry about me."

"I see that now... But still, won't your mother be worried?"

Thea shook her head. "Mother knows I can keep myself safe. But the temple workers and guards…they see me as fragile as a porcelain figurine." She felt Bonnie take her hand in one of its long hand-like ears. "They never let me do anything by myself. They dress me…bathe me…even feed me of all things. I have no freedom whatsoever there."

'Riku's' grip tightened on the basket when he heard the last part, "…Like you're nothing but a toy…"

"Yeah, right on the mark," The young woman picked up the rabbit Dream Eater and held it close. Hebby Repp came up and rubbed its head against her skirt. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm weak or deserve to be behind glass."

"They have to be fools, to not see how capable you are."

Thea gave a small smile. "Thanks Ri-sorry! Just…thanks."

Both were quiet and not sure what to say until Bonnie cooed something. The Dream Eater tugged Thea's hand and pointed to 'Riku'. Or, rather, behind him. There was a flash of orange, and gold could be seen afterwards.

"Oh, it's going to start tomorrow…"

"What will?" The boy asked.

"My Mother's going to give the signal to release the fireflies, so the start of the Spring Festival will begin come sunrise." Thea explained, sitting down on the grass. "It'll be my job when she retires."

'Riku' looked at the glow, before sitting next to her. "But you don't want to?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I want to see the world, and find my place in it. Mother says she'll grant my wish when I come of age. But I don't want to wait….yet there's nothing I can do about it."

"There are other worlds out there." He replied, looking at the sky. "I've 'seen' many." That bit was true; he had all the real Riku's memories. And with them, there were memories of all the different places the real Riku had been. Every detail.

Thea broke into a smile. "You have?! Please, tell me about some of them!"

'Riku' blinked. He was a bit surprised at her sudden enthusiasm that he almost let out a laugh. She reminded him of Sora. "Ok…um, I've been to a place called 'Wonderland'."

"Sounds interesting," she was already focused on every word.

"It was. Everything is colorful and sometimes backwards."

Thea giggled. "Backwards? How?"

"Sweets make you grow, and anything healthy makes you shrink to the size of a doll. There's even a drink that does the latter; tastes like anything." He replied. "Soldiers are Playing Cards, there is this white rabbit in a waist coat obsessing over a pocket watch, the flowers can talk, even a grinning cat that's the same color as your dress."

"I didn't know cats could grin." The young woman said as Bonnie climbed into her lap.

"It also gave cryptic remarks." 'Riku' added, before smirking about the memory he had of the feline annoying the real Riku to no end. "I didn't like the queen of that world though."

"Why?"

He winced. "She kept yelling 'Off with your head!' at any person who made her angry or didn't do as she asked."

Thea rubbed her neck. "Oh dear me…. And the other worlds you've been to? What are they like?"

All through the last hours of light, 'Riku' told her about the places he (or rather the real Riku), had been. From Neverland to Atlantica, Monstero, Halloween Town, and all the rest his memory would bestow. He did keep the bit where the real Riku had worked for Maleficent during that time a secret; in these false memories, the real one had been sent to check in with Ursula and Oogie Boogie on their plans.

Thea listened, asking questions and enjoying the visuals that appeared in her imagination. Upon hearing how 'Riku' gaining a tail in Atlantica, she asked, "I wonder what kind of tail I'd have?"

"Not sure. Through…mine was a shark."

Thea smiled, feeling Hebby Repp curl up between them. "I haven't seen your face, but from the sound of your voice…I can picture you with a shark tail."

He gave a small smile in return, before picking up a stone and making it skip across the pond. The small rock went three times before sinking into the water. "Don't know if I should take that as a complement."

"It was, actually." Thea replied, leaning back on her hands. "The place you spoke of, Neverland? The thought of flying sounds so…wonderful. I'd love to try it."

'Riku' kept his gaze on the water. "I…never got the chance to." Which was true, in a sense, the real Riku had never tried to fly so neither of them knew the feeling. "But it seems like…nothing can weigh you down."

Thea sighed, at the thought. "I hope I can visit Neverland someday. But then again, I may not want to leave once I get there."

Hebby Repp took that moment to bounce up and nudge a snoozing Bonnie. The Dream Eater then gave a warble and poked the rabbit spirit in the stomach, causing Bonnie to grumble as it woke up with a glare at the reptile Dream Eater.

Thea patted its head. "Hebby Repp's right, Bonnie. You guys need to head back to the Dream World. You've stayed too long already."

With a sigh, Bonnie left with Hebby Repp. The two were now alone. There was an awkward silence between the two, before Thea spoke. "It seems I should be…um…"

"Yeah…uh…I mean-" The young man started to say, before a pea-sized yellow orb passed by his face. "What the…?"

A muffled cheer was heard over the tops of the trees, and more of the small orbs floated through the knoll. A smile spread across Thea's face. "Mother's released them! The fireflies…" She got up and walked to the center of the knoll, as many of the luminous insects glided around her. One even landed in her open hand. "Aren't they beautiful?"

'Riku' just stared at them. "I've never seen fireflies before..." He shied away, when a few got a bit too close.

"They won't hurt you. They're only curious about you."

"How'd you know-?"

She giggled and gestured to the glowing bugs around them. "They told me. I can see memories, remember?"

Right…memories…if only he had his own. But to tell her, to explain about who-or rather 'what'-he is, would only destroy the trust he had gained from her. Watching her now, with the fireflies surrounding her like stars, drifting in the current of the movements as she spun in a calm manner, made her look like something from a dream. He truly didn't want to mislead her.

'Riku' got up as Thea started to hum a song, one so familiar to him but he couldn't place it. And this odd emotion he was feeling…it burned in his chest, before throbbing like an old bruise.

Thea seemed to sense 'Riku' was confused about something and took a step towards him. But the grass was slippery with the evening dew, and she started to fall backward. Without realizing what he was doing, 'Riku' darted forward and caught her wrist, allowing her to regain her footing.

Heat rose to both their faces, and Thea played with a strand of her hair. "Thanks."

"Y-Yeah, sure."

"I should…be going, now." She said, turning to go. "The guards will be looking for me if I'm not in my room. I'll be back tomorrow."

'Riku' nodded. "Yes…tomorrow."

Once Thea was out of his sight, did 'Riku' grip his chest. "Why do I have pain here? I don't have a heart so why?" He looked at where Thea had gone, and felt the throbbing again, harder than before. _"Just what is this?" _

:~*~:

Thea hurried back, heart beating against her ribs. The moment replaying in her mind made her cheeks flush. Just the thought of how 'Riku' was so close was enough to make her…. Her face flushed for the second time that evening since she and the boy parted ways. _"I should talk to Mother about this feeling,"_ She thought while climbing the tree back into her room. _"She would know. But Mother's so busy with the festival…perhaps the Dream Eaters can help?"_

Quickly changing into some light clothing, Thea laid down on the bed and entered the Dream World. As always, she was wearing her usual clothes and opened her eyes. The world of soft colors gleamed around her, and a laugh escaped her as Bonnie bounced up and into her arms. "Hello, my friend."

The Me-Me Bunny cooed and cuddled up in Thea's arms as the young woman walked to the pavilion. R&R Seal was playing with both the Tastu Steed and Tastu Blaze with a ball similar to a marble-like version of the one R&R Seal liked to balance on for fun. Komory Bat was sleeping, hanging upside down from one of the pavilions beams. Hebby Repp was playing tag with Bella and Parfait. The latter gave a happy trill upon seeing the young woman, and the game was forgotten. As Thea sat on the pavilion steps, Kooma Panda came up with something in its paws. Closer inspection revealed that the item was a batch of cookies in the shape of shields; dark on one side and light on the other. They were different than the usual red, blue, and green ones.

"A new treat?" Thea asked, happily.

Kooma Panda nodded before calling everyone over. They took one each, and Thea found the cookies were shortbread. "Where'd you get these?"

The Panda Dream Eater pointed to a bush nearby. It was large with purple leaves with the cookies took the place of flowers. Bonnie went over to the bush and picked one, bringing it over to the still sleeping Komory Bat and waving the cookie under its nose. The bat stirred, waking in seconds to scarf down its treat.

Thea, who had Parfait in her lap, looked up at the pretty sky above. Her thoughts went to 'Riku' and what had transpired…a sigh softly escaping her. But not one of her usual longing; this one was of confusion. "He's so strange."

R&R Seal, who was beside her, cocked its head and gave a worried coo, which got the other Dream Eater's attention.

"The young man Bonnie found, 'Riku', he just…surprises me more and more," Thea continued. "He's just so strange, but in a good way. He even sparred with me today, and he's amazing; didn't even let me win like the others I've practiced with have done. And…he's been to other worlds!" A smile slid across her lips, remembering what he told her. "Just hearing about them makes me want to go and see them myself! I certainly wouldn't mind if he was my guide."

Parfait and Bella purred while rubbing their heads against Thea's arms. Bonnie and the others gave happy coo-like sounds.

"I can't explain it, but I feel so happy when I'm with him. He makes feel like a normal person, just like all of you do. And today when mother released the fireflies, something happened between us. But I don't know what it is."

Kooma Panda gave a light warble and patted Thea's shoulder. The Dream Eater had always been like a second mother to Thea, especially when her real mother wasn't able to be around. It may not speak in words, but the panda-like spirit's eyes always spoke what it was trying to say.

"But, what if I'm wrong? And what if he doesn't-?"

The large Dream Eater gave another warble, and Thea nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

Bonnie got onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. The other Dream Eaters gathered round and gave Thea a big hug, for luck, then waved as she returned to the Real World. Upon waking, Thea grabbed her cloak and quarter staff before heading down the tree again. Her feet were quiet, flying down the path to the knoll, when she heard a twig snap.

Thea felt her body freeze, her hand went to her quarter staff on instinct. She heard footsteps; calm and collected. As they started to come closer, she took out her staff but didn't extend it just yet. "Who's there?"

"Fancy meeting you here, Thea."

The auburn-haired woman mentally sighed in annoyance. _"Of all the times…"_ She quickly regained her composure and turned to the sound of the new voice. "Duncan. What brings you here?"

The man, Duncan, came over and Thea could smell the heavy cologne that was on his skin. So heavy in fact, that it made her unseeing eyes water. He was the mayor's son, the one with a reputation of being a ladies' man…and breaking their hearts when he was through with them. All Thea's life he had tried to win her over. But she didn't care for him or his attitude towards girls.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He said while standing a bit too close. "Shouldn't you have your guards with you?"

Thea turned her head away from him so she could breathe air and not whatever scent he was wearing. "I came out here to pick some mushrooms. And I can protect myself, Duncan. I'm not a damsel in distress."

He nodded, not really listening. "Of course you are. But a fragile flower such as you deserves to be treated with care." Duncan took her hand and ignored the way her muscles tensed from his touch. "Why not accept my proposal of marriage? I'll set you up so you don't have to lift a finger. C'mon…say you'll marry me."

The young woman tore her hand out of his grip, right before he got the chance to kiss it; the last thing she wanted was for a sleaze like Duncan to place a slobbery kiss anywhere on her being. "We've been over this, Duncan. I don't like you that way…and besides, I want to marry for love. Not gain." She turned to go, but he grabbed her arm in an iron grip that hurt.

"Perhaps you should think carefully. The world is a dangerous place, for a blind woman like you." He said, in a low tone. "You never know when a wolf will appear."

Thea struggled to get loose. "Let me go! How dare you!" She made her quarter staff extend, and swung it at Duncan. He blocked the on-coming attack and grinned in what would have been triumph…if Thea hadn't driven her heel into the spot where the foot met the leg bone. Once she was free, the woman ran through the trees with hopes to put some distance between them…

"Get back here, Thea!" She heard him call, the sound of his footsteps a clear sign he was following her. The blind woman picked up her speed before using her quarter staff to vault over a fallen tree. Duncan wasn't as athletic as the guards, so he'd have to give up sooner or later.

Hiding behind a tree, Thea caught her breath and listened for footsteps.

Nothing. All clear to keep moving.

Thea hurried to her knoll, heart leaping when she heard the sound of 'Riku' practicing his sword skills again. Mind blank with relief, the young woman slowed down and put her staff away. "Hey."

'Riku' turned to her with surprise. "Thea? What are you doing here this late?"

"I-I couldn't sleep. And sometimes I like to get some fresh air to clear my head." She replied, which wasn't a total lie. "Also…I wanted to talk to you."

"Um…ok?" He replied, while putting his sword away. "What about?"

Pink dusted her cheeks, and she tried to calm her nerves from shaking. Running into Duncan had dissolved the confidence she had built up to tell 'Riku' how she felt. "Well…I…I want to tell you, that I…I find you amazing 'Riku'. I've never met anyone, like you before."

'Riku' nervously swallowed,_ "I can't let her get so close…not with the Organization after my head. I don't want to hurt her…" _

"Isn't this sweet?"

Both spun towards the voice to see Duncan, a leery smile on his face. 'Riku' took a battle stance as the new person swaggered into the knoll. The black haired man's eyes glittered with wickedness. Thea could feel the evil rolling off the young man, even before he was close enough. 'Riku' could feel it too; it was almost as potent as any heartless.

Thea's grip on her staff tightened. "For the last time, Duncan…Go away."

"I think not, my dear. We haven't finished our 'chat'." The mayor's son got a bit too close for Thea's liking, yet again. Duncan looked at 'Riku', "But do tell me, who is this?"

'Riku' had a flashback moment of a green-eyed man, who'd give him the same look like he was bug under a microscope. Just the memory made him stiffen. "No one important."

"I see. Then I'll be taking Thea home-"

"I'm going nowhere with you!" Thea snapped.

Duncan chuckled, the look in his eyes narrowing. "You don't have a choice. I'm going to make you my wife, willingly or-" The end of the woman's staff was suddenly pointed at his throat. "You know you can't beat me, Thea."

She said nothing, only opened her sightless eyes. The sight caused Duncan to shiver in fear and disgust. The sliver-haired young man looked at her, yet instead of being afraid or revolted like the mayor's son, he was entranced; while her eyes had no pupils, they were pale green and, in the evening light, they gleamed like jewels. 'Riku' couldn't understand why someone would be terrified of her eyes. Although, perhaps it was because Thea did seem intimidating when she was angry, and her eyes enhanced the effect.

"For the last time…go away!" She hissed. "I'll never be your toy!"

_**"What he really is, is a toy." **_

'Riku' narrowed his eyes at the memory that rose to the surface, along with pain similar to a re-opened wound.

"Come now, Thea. Be reasonable." Duncan said, holding up his hands.

The auburn haired woman forced down the bile that threatened to come up. Just hearing Duncan's honeyed words, made her sick. If she could, Thea would rip away his mask and show everyone the monster that he truly was. "Unlike other girls…I don't fall for your sliver-tongue, you viper."

Duncan's handsome face became twisted and he grabbed the staff, wringing it out of her hands. Thea didn't have time to react, when his hand shot out to clutch her neck.

But it was stopped midway as 'Riku' finally intervened.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

Thea heard and felt the power of those words. It seemed to vibrate through the earth and air, right into her bones. The incense-like smell she remembered from earlier became stronger, almost choking. Suddenly the air took on a force like a vortex. She heard Duncan gasp before there was the sound of him being pushed or knocked aside.

'Riku' glared at the man on the ground, a dark aura swirling around him like a twister.

Duncan swallowed. "Wh-What are you?!"

The silver haired man summoned his sword, and pointed it at the trembling one, eyes burning with aqua flames. "A shadow," he replied, in a low voice. "Never come near Thea **ever** again. Now…leave!"

Thea heard the mayor's son run off, screaming 'monster' in fright. The air calmed while the heavy smell of incense faded. She felt 'Riku's' slow footsteps move away from her, leaving the knoll. "Wait, where you going?"

"Stay away!" He hissed. "He's right; nothing good will come of you being near a monster like me!"

"I don't believe that!" The young woman followed him. "You're not a monster, Duncan is."

'Riku' scoffed before giving a snarl. "Tch, you're a fool…you know nothing of me. I could be just like Duncan and use your powers."

Thea cut in front of him, blocking his path. "You're not like him, you're **nothing** like him."

"You're right about that…because I'm not real! I'm nothing!" He yelled, panting hard. The dark aura swirled around him again, the force of it making Thea's eyes open on instinct. Once more, he found himself staring into her eyes; even though he knew she couldn't see anything…it felt as if she could enchant anyone who stared back. 'Riku' felt himself calm down, never breaking his gaze from hers. "Please…" He replied, softly. "Just let me go. A freak like me belongs alone." The young man started to move past her, only for Thea to hug him from behind. 'Riku' felt her cheek against his shoulder, which caused a mental bolt of electricity to shoot down his body. _"Why…why am I trembling?" _

"You're not a freak," Thea whispered. "I may not know who are, but I do know one thing…you're heart isn't evil."

'Riku' squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't have a heart…not a real one, anyway."

It was shocking for her to hear that, but she didn't let go of him. In fact, her grip tightened slightly, which in turn made him try and squirm out of her grip. "I don't care."

"Are you even listening? I'm not-forget it…you wouldn't understand."

"But I want to. Please…whatever it is, I want to help you." She said, gently.

A bitter laugh escaped him, his body tense. "You really don't…I'm not someone you want to get close to. You'll only get hurt."

Thea tightened her grip more. "I repeat: 'I want to understand you'."

'Riku' sighed, looking over his shoulder. "You can see memories…right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Then, see mine. Once you see them…you'll understand."

The auburn haired woman released her grip and felt him fully turn to face her. She gently guided him to kneel with her on the ground, and placed her hands on either side of his face. "It won't hurt, I promise." She took a calming breath, and then entered his mind…

:~*~:

Entering 'Riku's' memories was like entering an endless white tunnel…everywhere she looked was a blank white slate. However, soon Thea saw movement and noticed 'Riku' waiting for something, or rather someone. Suddenly there were two of them. Hair, eyes, height…they were exactly the same! Even outfit of yellow, black and blue matched. Thea didn't know which was which.

_**"Huh?! What are you?!"**_ The one on her left asked.

_**"Surprised?"**_ The other asked, chuckling.

**_"You're…" _**

**_"I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data." _**

The Riku on the left held up a sword that was demonic in design; it had a falchion-esque design, a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its hilt held a snake-like eye while the handle was covered in dark braided leather. _**"So you're a fake me."**_

_**"…Not a 'fake'!" **_ The other said, through gritted teeth. The word clearly made him upset. "_**I don't care if you're "real"! You're not better! We may share the same body and the same talents…but there is one easy way to tell us apart, though!"** _He pointed his own sword at the real Riku. **_"I fear nothing. Unlike you!" _**

_**"Are you…calling me a coward?!" **_

_**"You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say. But I'm different….I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." **_ The replica made shadows cover him, and when they faded he was wearing the same outfit she always felt him wear. Seeing it now, clearly, did make him intimidating a bit. _**"So…you'll never win against me!" **_

The image vanished into smoke before Thea's eyes, and then another took its place. There were four people with the 'Riku' she knew. Two were teens, one was an elder, and the last was a young girl dressed in white with blue sandals. It was the latter that held Thea's attention; she seemed so sad and clearly not happy.

One of the teens, a female with pixie cut golden hair and two lightning styled strands, gave a huff. _**"Well, here we go again; an excuse for you to carry out your experiments." **_

_**"I'm a Scientist."**_ The elder said, clearly annoyed. _**"Experiments are what I do, yes."**_

The other teen, a male who had red hair and bright green eyes, calmly crossed his arms. _**"You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet." **_

_**"Valet?! He's the product of pure research!" **_

The blonde pixie-cut haired woman sneered, _**"What he really is, is a toy." **_

That last comment made the elder mad and start to argue with the other two. But Thea wasn't looking at them or listening to their bickering. She was more focused on the other girl who was drawing pictures in a sketch book, but clearly not enjoying it.

_**"It's just a card. What good is that?" **_

Thea spun around upon hearing 'Riku's' voice. Her stomach became knotted when she saw the look all three were giving him. It was a look that she often saw her whole life from people who wanted to use her powers for their own gain.

_**"With a little help from Naminé, you'll have all the real Riku's memories." **_ The lightning haired woman said. _**"Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be-exactly the same as the real Riku, 'kay?" **_

Thea remembered what he had said when they first met, about how he would cut down anyone who tried to remake his heart. _"So that's what he meant..." _

The 'Riku' she knew gasped softly. **_"You want to remake my heart?! The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser?!" _**

**_"Any objections, Vexen?"_** The teen girl asked.

The elder, Vexen, smiled in a way that made Thea's skin crawl. _**"It must be done." **_

_**"How can you? Are you betraying me?!" **_

_**"I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?"**_ Vexen replied, holding up a card that had the picture of an island on it.

_**"No-!" **_

The teen girl's sneer widened. **_"Relax kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!" _**

He summoned his sword and charged her. **_"I'll hurt you!" _**

But his sword never landed a hit. A blast of lightning knocked him backwards, making him land face down. As he slowly picked himself up, the awful woman laughed.

_**"Stupid little toy!"**_ She gloated. **_"Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?" _**

He looked up with fear, slowly crawling backwards from the advancing blonde teen. Thea had never seen such terror in his eyes, and before she realized it, she was beside him. Her pale eyes shone with worry of what was about to happen next. The girl, Naminé, was watching too. She clearly wanted to do something but couldn't under the gaze of six eyes.

**_"But…look on the bright side."_** The lightning wielding woman said. _**"Along with everything else in your head, Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal if they're all lies." **_

'Riku'-no Replica- shook all over. **_"No don't…"_** Darkness suddenly covered him. **_"NO!"_**

It separated him and Thea, and everything from there whirled around her in a quicker pace. She saw how Naminé was forced to re-make his heart and memories, even making a false promise he made to her as children. As much as Thea wanted to hate her…she couldn't. She knew Naminé' didn't have a choice or she would've done something to stop all of this. Thea saw how Replica destroyed Zexion to take his power, and hopefully fill the emptiness. And when the girl begged Replica to stop hurting Sora...he wouldn't listen, which resulted in her making him 'brake' in a sense.

Thea's tears fell and her body went cold when the 'Lightning Witch' tossed him aside like an old rag. And even after she repaired him, he still swore to protect Naminé, even aiding Sora in defeating Marluxia. But he couldn't change the fact that he still had the real Riku's Memories…no matter what he did. It drove him to go after the real Riku.

She watched as Replica glared at Riku, every muscle poised to spring.

**_"Hmph. You've changed. Your own darkness…it doesn't frighten you anymore." _**

Riku raised a brow, a coy grin on his face. **_"How can you tell?" _**

**_"Because I'm you." _**

**_"No." _**Riku stated.**_ "I'M me." _**

**_" 'I'm me' he says. Must be nice being real; a fake like me could never get away with saying that." _** Replica's face suddenly twisted in rage. _**"That's right, I'm a phony, a fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even this newfound power!" **_ The dark aura swirled around him, and the musky-incense smell hit Thea's nose ten times stronger. Replica looked at his hands. _**"I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone…someone who is not at all you! But..." **_ Replica clutched his chest, as if in pain. _**"But…nothing changes... I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed." **_ He glared at Riku, sorrow and hate filling his eyes. _**"As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" **_

Thea watched as he and Riku fought. Both swords met each other with such force, she could feel it through her body. Both seemed to know the other's movements, making it harder to land a hit. Finally, Riku dealt a blow that made Replica fall…and not be able to get back up. Even though she couldn't touch him physically, Thea kneeled next to him as the darkness started to pull him into its fold. Dissolving him. More than anything, she wanted to hold his hand, to carry him away from the pool of shadows. But she couldn't.

Replica looked at the sky, at the passing clouds. **_"So...it's over. Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake." _**

_**"What are you feeling?"**_ Asked Riku.

_**"What happens when a fake dies…one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?"**_ Replica whispered.

_**"It'll go somewhere." **_ Riku told him. _**"Maybe to the same place as mine." **_

A soft chuckle escaped Replica. _**"Tsk. A faithful replica until the very end. That's...okay." **_

"You're wrong…it's real. Everything about you is real…" Thea whispered, eyes brimming with tears, as Replica disappeared, ending the memories. "Even your heart."

:~*~:

Thea felt tears falling down her face as she was pulled back into the real world. Riku-no Replica's face was moist under her hands from his own sadness. She hugged him, feeling his body tremble at such contact. No one had ever hugged him before…Naminé had but then Larxene or Marluxia would rip her away. So, needless to say, it felt a bit odd to him. Thea slowly pulled away; to think he'd had to endure so much pain and anger, it made her heart break. "I'm sorry…it's no wonder you were frightened of me. After everything you've been through…"

Replica weakly laughed. "Now you see why I can't get close to anyone. The Organization will destroy me, and whoever helps." He stood and moved away a few steps. "Through it'd be a blessing I suppose…everything about me isn't real. My feelings…how I look…nothing is my own. Nothing at all. I'm just hollow."

"That's not true." Thea stood up and went over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You saved me from Duncan, even sparred with me…not letting me win. You've also made your own choices, so believe me when I say: You're not a **copy**."

The young man looked at the ground. "I wish I could believe you, it's just-" He was cut off when Thea put a hand on his mouth.

"Then you use this chance to start over, begin a new life. I'll even help you." Thea looked down upon feeling something hug her leg, giggling when she heard Bonnie coo. "We both will."

Start over? Maybe he could try but…did he deserve it? Replica swallowed. "Say…Say I do accept, where would I even begin?"

Thea smiled. "Perhaps you should talk to my mother, the priestess. She'll want to 'thank you' for helping me. Maybe even offer you a room with a window."

Replica softly laughed. "You sure I'd be welcome?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Mother will welcome you with open arms."

Bonnie hopped over to Replica and took his hand in one of its hand-like ears, giving a purr-like coo of encouragement. The silver-haired young man looked at them both. _"Guess it couldn't hurt. Nothing else I can do at this point."_ He thought, before nodding. "Alright, I'll go with you."

:~*~:

Dark yellow eyes watched the pair from a tree branch. The owner seemed almost invisible, as the coat he wore blended into the shadows. "Hmm…so the fake has found a little friend." A dark smirk curled the beings lips. "This is becoming interesting, let's see how this plays out."


	5. Pathos Village Final pt 1

Thea listened for any of the guards before climbing up the tree with Replica and Bonnie following close behind her. Upon entering her room, she felt for the lamp and turned it on. A golden glow lit up the area, allowing Replica to see the items within.

He was intrigued by the loom, and the spindles of spun wool close by it. The colors reminded him of the crayons, Naminé would use to draw her pictures. Bonnie hopped up on the bed and bounced on it a few times like a child, cooing in glee.

Thea quickly hushed the Me-Me bunny, while tilting her head towards the door; she could hear muffled voices. "Sounds like mother's meeting with someone…one of the farmers, I think."

Replica took her word for it, as he couldn't hear anything, and watched as Thea made her way over to her loom, fingers brushing over the hooks and wood. Carefully, she pulled the basket of spun wool closer to her. "We'll have to wait until Mother's finished to speak with her. You can rest awhile if you'd like. There's some pillows you can sit on."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He cleared his throat before asking, "What is that in front of you? That…wooden…thing?"

Thea smiled. "This is called a 'Loom'. People use it to turn spun wool into cloth. I used it to make the blanket you used in the cave."

"Wait. You made that?" He asked, surprised. "Don't take this the wrong way but...How? Wouldn't it be hard for anyone who's…well…not you? I-I mean someone who doesn't have your keen abilities." Replica felt his face burn; why was he behaving like this?

The young woman chuckled. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Why don't you pick a bobbin from the basket, and I'll show you how the loom works?"

He shrugged and kneeled by the basket that the Me-Me Bunny held out. There were so many colors that Replica had never seen before, ones not even Naminé used to draw with in the castle. Just when his eyes were beginning to hurt, Replica saw a bobbin of white wool. The color of snow…like Naminé's dress. Just looking at it made him think of her. Purple gloved fingers lifted the white woolen thread from the basket and held it out to Thea. "Here."

Thea took the bobbin and smiled. "Okay, now watch what I do."

She threaded the wool through the hooks and began. Replica watched as Thea's fingers quickly flew, weaving the thread in smooth movements. The steady rhythmic sound of the loom filled the bedroom; it was almost like music, with the repeating notes. A music that seemed to send Replica into a sense of peace, like a far off lullaby. Even just watching Thea weave the thread seemed to have the same effect.

"This seems to have not figured out what it wants to be yet."

Her voice made Replica come out of his thoughts, blinking."…Huh?"

"The wool sometimes tells me what it wants to be," the young woman explained, slightly turning her head towards the sound of his voice. "May sound odd, but it does happen."

"I'm a doll-like vessel with the memories of another person," he replied with a shrug. "So you being able to hear voices from wool isn't the oddest thing to me."

Thea laughed, which was a light and cheerful sound. Making something swell within his chest, but it didn't hurt. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Would you like to try?" She asked suddenly.

He paled at that, slightly swallowing. "No, I'm…I'm good. I'd probably ruin your hard work."

She gave another laugh, holding her hand out to him. "Don't worry about it. Come and sit by me." The young woman felt the vibrations as Bonnie sauntered up behind Replica and gave him a good shove with its hand-like ears. The boy glared at the rabbit-shaped spirit as Thea pulled him to sit down next to her. She took his hands in her own before beginning to guide him through the movements.

Replica had felt another shock rocket up his arms when she took his hands. And once more, his face heated up…and with him being so close to her, his cheeks felt like they were burning.

"See?" The auburn-haired young woman said. "You're doing great."

He had to admit it wasn't too bad, but Replica let Thea finish the rest after a few more moments, giving another glare at Bonnie when the Dream Eater gave a trilling gurgle (which was its own version of a snicker). It was at this moment that Replica mentally begged his face to cool down.

A knock made both Replica and Bonnie hide; the Dream Eater darting under the bed as the young man hid behind the thick curtains. Thea, however, never stopped working on her loom. "Yes?"

"Pardon me, milady." Came a muffled voice, behind the door that sounded male. "Your mother wishes to speak with you about the festival."

"Very well." The young lady replied, keeping the rhythm of her work. "But I must speak with her first on a personal matter. It cannot wait. Please have her come here."

"As you wish, milady."

Once the man left, Replica came out from behind the curtains. He looked at Thea with a raised brow. "A personal matter?"

She gave a small smile, turning to his voice. "Only way to get him to leave. And we'll speak to mother quicker."

_"She's got me there."_ He thought as Bonnie jumped onto his shoulder. _"But I don't know if I can do this…"_ His hands tightened into fists, whispering, "What if the Priestess sees me as a 'monster' too?"

Thea stopped and got up from the loom. Gently, she took one of his hands. "My mother's not that kind of person. She can see beyond the surface-"

"Maybe…Maybe it's too soon..."

Bonnie gave a coo of encouragement, rubbing its head against Replica's cheek. A small smile graced his lips and he patted the Me-Me Bunny on the head. Feeling his heart calm, Thea gave a smile of her own.

"It'll be alright. Oh…what should I call you?"

He blinked. Until now, he never realized that she'd have to introduce him to her mother. "Umm…Vexen called me 'Replica' and Naminé called me 'Riku'. But the latter I don't want to be called."

Thea gave his hand a squeeze. "Then I'll call you 'Replica'."

"Until you find your true name."

He spun around, finding a woman wearing the red and white robes of the priestess, brown hair pulled into a traditional bun with hair-sticks of white jade keeping it in place. Her lips were pulled into an amused smile, hands hidden in her billowing sleeves.

Replica got ready to pounce on who had entered the room while mentally racking his brain on how she got in without either of them knowing. Thea however stopped him, taking a step forward at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Hello, Mother." She said.

He blinked in surprise. This was her Mother?

The robed woman nodded in greeting. "Is he the 'private matter' you needed to discuss with me, Thea?"

"Yes, Mother. This is Replica; I've been taking care of him since Bonnie found him and brought him to the knoll."

"Found?"

Thea gave a nod, then to Replica asked, "Would it be alright if I tell her what you showed me? Of your past?" Upon feeling him tense up, she added, "Or do you think it'll be faster if you explained?"

The silver haired teen sighed when he realized she had another point. Stiffly nodding, he granted her request: keeping his eyes on the ground, Replica told the High Priestess about himself and how he met Thea, ending with Duncan's hostility and the blind woman seeing his 'memories'.

"….So, Thea thought if I came here, you'd help me start over." Replica finally finished.

The High Priestess was quiet before taking a few steps closer to the two, every step graceful and full of elegance. Just as one would expect from a Holy Woman. Her brown eyes locked onto Replica's, never looking away. Even when she stopped in front of him, they never blinked once. While she wasn't the same height as Thea, she was still tall. In fact, she seemed to tower over Replica, making him a bit nervous. So much so that he nearly jumped when Thea's mother gently lifted his chin to see his face better. There was a long moment of silence before the Priestess spoke. "Such sorrow in your eyes…You've had to endure many hardships. And yet, I see a glint of light."

Replica furrowed his brow in confusion. _"Light…?" _

"It's faint, but it's there…Like a lone star in the night sky." She removed her hand from his chin and placed it on his chest where his heart was. Or would be. "Yes, the light that shines is what's keeping you from drowning in the darkness. I dare say you'll be tempted to give your heart to the abyss, whose power you wield…but if you ignore it, the light will grow."

The High Priestess let her hand fall back into her sleeve. Replica felt confusion whirl around inside his mind at her words. But he was snapped back to reality when Thea took his hand in concern.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry about it." He replied, mentally slapping himself to pull it together.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, young man." The High Priestess said in a gentle tone. "Wasn't my intention. I do however, wish to thank you for helping my daughter." She gave a deep bow and then looked to Thea. "You were wise to bring him here and speak with me first. A messenger had just arrived few minutes ago from the mayor, he claimed his son was attacked by a 'shadow wielding monster' who had taken you from the temple."

Thea sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He has an awful streak of cunning, I'll give him that."

Replica looked out the window. "Maybe I should go-"

"You shouldn't."

"I'm just causing trouble for you, Thea."

"No, you're not. Duncan is." Thea stated.

He growled in frustration, "I was foolish to think if I came here, things would be different-"

"Must I repeat myself? You're. Not. Causing. Trouble!" Thea sternly confirmed.

Both opened their mouths argue, when Bonnie, who had been watching from the loom, started to laugh in its trill-like tone. This caused Thea's Mother to chuckle. "Seems that Bonnie agrees with me on the fact the two of you are good friends already. Perhaps even more."

Heat rose to both the teens faces upon realizing what the High Priestess meant, and they avoided each other's eyes immediately. This however just made Bonnie kept laughing, making Replica grit his teeth at the Dream Eater. "I hope you choke on your stuffing."

"Now, now." Thea's Mother said in a calm manner. "Let's plan on what to do when the Mayor and Duncan arrive."

Thea blanched. "They're coming here?!"

"As they said in the letter. But I have an idea on what needs to be done." She bade the two closer. "Now listen closely…"

:~*~:

Guards flanked the Mayor and Duncan as they were led to the audience chamber. Normally, the Mayor wouldn't dream of disturbing the High Priestess this late at night. But his son was insistent to see her, and tell her his claim of a 'monster' after Lady Thea. He patted his brow with a handkerchief just before the doors to the audience chamber opened.

On a dais, at the end of the room, sat the priestess, a white jade tea-set by her side. Next to her was Thea, wearing a lovely green robe that was embroidered with white flowers. The color of the robe enhanced the shade of her eyes, which she had open. Both ladies had rouge on their cheeks and lips.

Together the two looked like china dolls, almost perfect.

Duncan and his father kneeled, giving a low bow. While the Mayor was shaking with nerves, his son was thinking of Thea finally being his at long last: Once the High Priestess learned of the threat to her daughter, she'll logically want to make sure she's safe. That's when he would ask to marry Thea and have her protected in his manor. At that, Duncan gave a sickening smile before making his face unreadable as he and his father straightened up.

"It's quite late, Lord Mayor." The High Priestess said in a calm voice. "I usually don't see people at this hour. I hope there's a good reason."

"Y-Yes, Priestess. Please forgive us for disturbing you and your daughter this late. But-But the matter is urgent." Came the Mayor's answer. "My son was walking in the forest this evening, and came across your daughter being threatened by a…a monster of some kind."

Thea fought the urge to retort; her Mother's plan required her to stay quiet until it was time. And her hand curled into fists as she felt Duncan's eyes on her. The High Priestess poured herself a cup of tea and picked it up, calmly as you please. "A monster, you say? And what may this monster look like, Duncan?"

"It looks like a silver-haired teenage boy, but has black flames covering his body." The mayor's son said smoothly. "I nearly escaped."

The High Priestess took a sip of her tea, then looked at her daughter. "Interesting, isn't it dear? He sounds almost like your personal guardsman I just assigned you."

"Yes, mother. Aside from the black flames."

"Personal guardsman?" The Lord Mayor asked. Duncan meanwhile was internally raging; his plan was slowly coming apart. He had to make a quick comeback, or he'd be made a fool.

Thea heard Duncan's heart beating faster from nerves, mentally smirking. She then sat straighter, hands in her lap. "Oh yes, I'm grateful to Mother for finding him."

"Would you like to meet him?" The High Priestess asked. Before either of the men could answer, she turned to the left of the room where a thick curtain covered the entrance/exit Thea and her mother used to come and go from the chamber. "You may come in, child."

Calmly, Replica entered the room with Soul Eater on his hip. His aquamarine eyes glared at the men as he passed them and stood before the two women. He got on one knee, kneeling as Thea had quickly taught him, as well as focusing on the High Priestess herself. He had to keep himself from using the darkness, as the wickedness he felt from Duncan had become more potent. It clawed at his heart, ordering him to release its fury and devour the one behind him…make him into a Heartless…

"Yes, High Priestess?" He asked, speaking the lines he had been given.

"This is the Mayor and his Son." She put her cup down and placed her hands on her lap. "Gentlemen, this is Thea's personal guardsman."

The Mayor gave a nod, patting his now sopping brow with his handkerchief. Duncan, however, was starting to sweat. If this 'man' was who the High Priestess said…then he was a dead man.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Thea's Mother looked right at him, "Will you tell us what happened this evening?"

"Thea wanted to show me a pond she found, and look for mushrooms along the way." Replica said, speaking clearly. "Duncan cornered Thea after we got separated and physically man-handled her. She got away and found me again, but Duncan followed her…he was stalking her and wanted to choke her violently. I intervened and told him to leave."

The older woman looked at her daughter. "Is this true, Thea?"

The blind girl turned to her mother's voice. "Yes, mother. It is."

"Seems we have a problem, Mayor. Your son has been threatening my daughter…"

"That's not true!" Duncan got up, and pointed at Replica. "He's lying! They both are; he's the monster that threatens not only Thea, but also-!"

**"Enough!"** The High Priestess shouted, her voice booming through the chamber. She stood up, the dais making her look imposing. **"You will not use that tone with me, young man!"**

"Mercy, milady!" The Mayor said, bowing low to the ground. "Please forgive my son!"

Replica moved to Thea's side when her mother gestured for him to do so. The young man was glad he did, and was even more glad that he wasn't on the end of the High Priestess's death glare.

"Please take Thea to her quarters," Thea's mother said, without breaking eye contact from Duncan. "I'll be there later."

Thea let Replica help her up and lead her out of the chamber. Once the curtain closed behind them did he let go and let her walk on her own. "Thank goodness that's over with." Thea took off her robe, revealing her sleep shift underneath as she gave it to one of the maids. "If I had to be near that brute for much longer…I don't think I could've stopped myself from punching him in the face."

"Same here, although with me…the darkness would've devoured him and make him a Heartless." Replica said, looking at the curtain when he heard raised voices from the other side. "It would've corrupted me, like your mother warned. But it seemed so…"

"'Easy'?" Thea asked as they walked back to her room.

He looked at the ground in shame. "…Yeah…"

Thea took his hand in her own. "Yet you refused to obey that dark power. You made a good start, Replica."

The silver haired teen didn't reply, only looked at where her hand lay on his. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he didn't feel hostile when Thea touched him. When they first met, he didn't like being touched by anyone. But now, it was a smidge different. Not like when he had been with Naminé, but still different.

"Replica?" Thea turned her head to him and felt Replica tense as his head snapped up to look at her. "I know things seem hard right now, but I'll help you should you need it. If you have a problem, I'll share the weight."

He gave a soft sigh. "I don't want to trouble you, Thea. Besides you've done enough already."

"If you say so, but just so you know…I'm **not **giving up."

A small smirk formed on Replica's lips at that remark. She was most certainly like Sora, in many ways. Upon reaching Thea's room, Bonnie hopped up and cooed at the two teens. This made the young woman laugh and pick up the Me-Me Bunny before smiling as Bonnie wrapped its long ears around her in a hug.

"It went well, Bonnie." Thea reassured her friend. "Mother's chewing out Duncan as we speak. You should've seen his reaction; I thought he was going to pass out from shock."

Replica went over to the window and sat on the sill as Thea sat at the small vanity to take off her make-up. "I don't think we should celebrate just yet."

"I know, but the feeling of finally having him stop harassing me is just….up-lifting." She placed Bonnie in her lap and stroked its head, while wiping the make-up off her face with a cloth. "He's been trying to get me to marry him for years. So the fact that it'll end has me filled with relief."

"Perhaps," the young man replied, putting one foot on the sill. Aquamarine eyes looked up at the starry sky above. "But he reminds me of Larxenne…Never stopping until they get what they want."

"'Larxenne'…she's that horrible woman from your memories, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I hope that Witch stays gone, or she'll have me to answer to." Thea said, anger in her voice. A squeak from Bonnie made her add, "Yes Bonnie, you can have a crack at her too."

That made Replica's mouth form a tiny smile. The thought of Larxanne being beaten up by a toy-like-rabbit was entertaining. "Heh."

Hearing his soft laugh, Thea brightened. "I finally got you to laugh, this **is** a good night."

Bonnie seemed to agree, for it clapped its small paws in joy, the hand-shaped ears doing the same too.

A few minutes later, Thea's mother joined them. Her face was calm, but she seemed really tired. She had changed into a simple night gown, and her brown hair was free from the hair-sticks, falling in waves down her back. She sat down at the small table Thea had in the room, patting Bonnie's head when the Dream Eater came over. "Well…for now it's over: Duncan is in a jail cell until the festival is finished. Then, he'll be sent to crush rocks for a new roadway."

Her daughter came to give a hug. "That's good news. But why do you sound so worried?"

"While his father has agreed to step down from his position, Duncan seemed ready to remove any who stood in his way."

Replica turned to the High Priestess at those words, which seemed so familiar that it made his stomach clench and twist. Maluxia had said almost the same thing…and then…everything he knew was ripped away from him. To hear similar words made his hands curl into fists.

"Until Duncan is officially out of the village," Thea's mother continued, "I want you and Replica to stay close. **And** to come back here should trouble strike. Do you both understand?"

Thea nodded while Replica gave a simple 'hn' in reply. At that point, the High Priestess stood up and bade the young man to follow her. "I'll show you to your room, now. It's just down the hall."

He got off his perch and went stiff when Thea hugged him while saying goodnight. Neither saw the High Priestess give a motherly smile before leading Replica to his room. While it was simple in design, there was a window that had view of the forest, as well as a bathing chamber like Thea had. It also came with a small table and dresser.

Replica stood in the middle of the room, looking at it all. Back in Castle Oblivion, his room had been more of a closet with only a bed and chair. All white. But this room was more open and had earthy colors, plus he could see the outside world anytime he wished. Turning, he looked at the older woman with confusion. "This is…mine?"

She nodded. "Yes. Do you like it? If not, I can find a better room."

"It's not that I-I've never had a real room before."

Her eyes mirrored her sad smile. "Well, I hope you'll be comfortable here. Should you need anything, ask me or Thea. Alright?"

He nodded and said goodnight before the high Priestess closed the door behind her. Replica swept his gaze over the room again, wondering what Naminé would think of it. After a moment or two, he sat on the bed. Surprised to find the blankets so soft, he ran a gloved hand over them to make sure he wasn't imagining things. His old blanket had been rough and thin, never really keeping him warm in the chilly castle. The mattress was soft too, not hard as a rock or lumpy. Same went for the pillows: when Replica tested one, it fluffed up a bit unlike his first pillow that was too flat and made his neck stiff whenever he woke up.

Replica set the pillow down, and remembered when Naminé had drawn a picture of Sora and the real Riku having a sleepover. Both wore garments that were used for sleeping in at night. However, he didn't have any at to use. _"Hmm…what to do? I usually sleep like this, but that was mostly because this outfit kept me from being bruised by that rocky mattress. Perhaps, there's something in the dresser I can use."_ He walked over to it and opened a drawer, finding a short-sleeved night shirt and pants. Lifting the items out and then closed his eyes to focus his powers. The darkness enveloped him for a moment, and his usual attire disappeared, changing into only black shorts. He opened his eyes and adorned the sleep clothes; they were the color of ebony, as well as softer than the yellow and blue outfit he met Riku in.

Pale fingers ran over the skin of his arms as it had been a while since he felt his 'skin'. And as he had never taken off his shoes, being barefoot was odd. Although when he had opened his eyes for the very first time, he wore no shoes…just a pair of white shorts.

Crossing to the bed, he climbed under the blankets. The sheets and blanket engulfed him and his head shank into the pillow. Replica couldn't stop the sigh of comfort escaping his mouth. _"Naminé said this is how a bed should be…not the one I had before. What would she say if she saw me now?"_

:~*~:

In a dark cell, Duncan paced like a caged animal. He was furious not only at how he was locked up, but now a demon was with 'his' Thea! Just the thought made him snarl and throw a metal pitcher at the bars in rage. "She's mine! She was always meant to be mine!"

"How right you are," came voice.

Duncan whirled around, looking in every direction. "Wh-Who is there?!"

"She's quite a lovely woman…almost like a dream… Anyone would want her as theirs. But you, you deserve her more than others. Shame a dark shadow has her in his grip."

The Mayor's son ground his teeth. "Show yourself!"

A figure came out of the shadows on the other side of the bars. It was adorned in a cloak that blended a little too well with the darkness. "There's no need to shout. I'm right here."

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"I'm just someone who can help you get the girl of your dreams…and perhaps destroy the people in the way." The figure said, its only hidden eye gleaming, before turning to go. "Unless you'd rather handle things yourself, then I'll be off. Have fun crushing rocks for the rest of your life."

"Wait!" Duncan rattled the bars, trying to be free to cut the man off from leaving. "What can you do?"

A dark smirk slid across the figure's lips. "It's rather easy, kid…."

:~*~: 

The next morning, Thea quietly went down the hall to Replica's room, finding which was his from the sound of his heartbeat. Luckily, it seemed the area he resided in was the only one around this part of the temple. Thea quietly knocked on the door, "Replica? Are you up? It's time for breakfast."

Vibrations of footsteps greeted her before Replica opened the door. His hair was slightly messed up and he was wearing his usual attire. He covered a yawn before speaking, "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Replica shrugged. "As well as I usually do…which is often a no. But last night, I was so tired that I passed out."

Thea softly laughed, motioning him to follow. "Shall we? I hear there's to be Cinnamon Rolls today."

He cleared his throat in an awkward manner. "I would but…uh…I can't seem to find a comb or brush."

"I can help you look if you'd like?" She offered. "Sometimes the maids put the combs and brushes in the oddest places."

The silver haired man stepped aside to let her enter the room and watched as she walked around as if she could see and wasn't blind at all. After a few moments, Thea found a wooden brush in a basket of towels by the dresser. She held it up, with a smile. "Told you it'd be somewhere odd."

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Okay, you were right." Replica took the brush and tamed his hair. The two then headed to the dining room where food was set on a round table. Scrambled eggs topped with chives, toast, fresh milk and churned butter sat beside bowls of hand-picked fruit from the temple garden. Plus, the mentioned Cinnamon Rolls. A teapot of black metal was keeping warm over a tea-light candle. The plates were made of the finest china, hand painted with delicate-looking flowers in blue paint.

Thea's mother was already there, pouring herself a cup of hot tea. She was dressed in the traditional Priestess Robes, but for the festival she had added a billowing over coat of plum purple with cherry blossoms that had been embroidered by hand. Her hair was piled on top of her head, as tradition, with butterfly shaped hair ornaments made of silver and inlaid with amber. Strands of pink pearls were threaded through her dark locks.

Replica had to do a double take as he hadn't seen her dressed to the nines like this. She truly looked like a queen or princess, like the ones Naminé drew sometimes. And he felt nervous when the High Priestess looked up and saw them with a motherly smile.

"There you two are," she said, her voice calm. "Please sit down and eat while it's hot."

Thea gave a nod. "Thank you, mother. It smells wonderful." She sat down and felt Replica sit down beside her. "Are you going into the village today?"

The woman nodded and handed Thea the plate of eggs. "Yes. But not for fun, I'm afraid…I have to do a morning and closing ceremony, then have tea with a few important people. However," she gave a sly smile, "I'm sure they won't mind if I arrive a few minutes late."

Her daughter smiled widely and dished up some fruit. "The same place as always?"

"But of course."

Replica looked at both women in confusion. "Umm…What place are you both talking about?"

"Mother and I always go to the Chocolate Stall every year," Thea answered. "They serve chocolate covered fruit and nuts, and you can only get them at the festival."

The High Priestess nodded, handing Replica the plate of toast along with the butter. "Thea's Grandpa, my father, always took us to it. He used to buy a whole jar of Chocolate covered Almonds and eat them on days when the rain fell." She smiled. "He liked to have them with a cold glass of sake."

Thea had just handed Replica the plate of Cinnamon Rolls when a few maids walked in and started towards the young woman. "Milady! You should've waited until we arrived!" One said, rushing over. "You'll hurt yourself, as you can't see!"

Replica forgot about the pastry he was holding, more focused on watching in displeasure as the maids started to cut up Thea's food. And then they proceeded to try and feed her. _'Thea was right about them feeding her like an infant…I'd have lost my mind if anyone tried that with me.'_

The High Priestess seemed to agree with what he was thinking as she set her cup down on the table…hard. The sound made everyone stop and look over to her. The maids were tense, as well as slightly nervous.

"Have you ladies forgotten that this is a private dinning chamber?" The High Priestess asked, slowly.

The tone she used made the maids scurry to stand in a line, heads down. The leader of the group held her hands in front of her before bowing. "F-Forgive us, Priestess. We heard Lady Thea was to dine, and-"

"And you assumed you'd be needed." The woman finished. "Have the festival preparations taken your memory of the rules when Thea and I eat privately together?"

The maid paled. "N-No, Priestess. Please, forgive us."

"Yes, we-we will do as you bid-"

"**OUT**."

Once the maids had rushed from the room did Thea's mother sigh and rub her temple. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, young man."

Realizing she was speaking to him, Replica mentally slapped himself and replied, "It's not the oddest thing I've seen, Priestess."

She waved a hand. "Very well. But call me 'Ma'am', if you please."

"Um…okay, Ma'am."

The High Priestess gave a motherly smile. "Good. Now, you should eat that roll before it gets cold."

He took a bite of the Cinnamon Roll and mentally sighed in bliss. He had never tasted anything like it; the Dream Eater Treats were delicious, but this was on a different level. He took a few more large bites, eating like it was his last meal. It was only when Thea giggled that Replica stopped and felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Seems we found something else you like to eat." Thea said, smiling.

Her mother calmly poured him some tea, while asking, "I'm guessing you never got much food in…what was it called? 'Castle Oblivion'?"

Replica swallowed as he gave a nod, his face still red as he deeply wanted to fall to the center of the world this very moment. Thea put a hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's only natural to behave like you did a few moments ago. I'm sure there will be more times like that today…as there will be lots of different things to try."

"Like what?" He asked, trying to not be so nervous at the thought.

"Aside from food," Thea continued, "there's stuff to buy like cloth, jewelry, flowers, spices…And there's also tons of games to play!"

"Games?"

"Oh yes! Some are hard to win, but if you do win at those, you'll get a prize." Thea had a sip of tea before having more of her breakfast. "I can't wait to see what games we'll have this year."

The idea of playing games sounded nice, even though he hadn't 'actually' played any. Yet he'd give it a shot, as he was trying to start over. At that moment, Bonnie arrived in a swirl of colors and jumped on to Replica, hugging him from behind. The silver haired teen gave a yelp before glaring at the Me-Me Bunny, who moved to sit on his shoulder. "Do you have to jump on me like that?!"

Bonnie gave a coo, using its hand-like ears to mimic a shrug. It then hopped over to Thea, who cuddled it in her arms. "You're full of energy today, huh?"

The High Priestess chuckled and finished her tea. Once the group was done eating, Thea went to change into her usual attire with the Dream Eater close behind. Replica meanwhile waited in the court yard with the High Priestess, the two watching the temple guards do practice rounds in the sparring circle, which Replica found interesting to watch.

"I found watching the guards' practice quite fun to do when I was young." The High Priestess said, pulling the young man out of his thoughts. "When I was done with my lessons, I'd sneak over to a certain spot and watch them. My father would sometimes join me, and we'd bet cherries on who would win the match."

"Why cherries?" He asked, curious.

"They're my favorite snack," came the reply. "And back then, the cooks overdid the prep for the fruit and fruit-based delights. So, my father would send for the freshest cherries to make up for it." Footsteps made her turn and smile at the sight of her daughter coming towards them. "Are you set?"

"Yes, Mother." Thea said as Bonnie hopped beside her. She turned slightly to Replica, hearing his heart beat again. "Shall we?"

"Yeah…um…I guess. You lead?"

The young woman softly laughed and looped her arm with his. "Sure thing."

The High Priestess watched the two leave with Bonnie following behind. When they were out of sight, she then turned her gaze over at a large oddly-shaped rock which was behind the fence of her personal garden. _"I will carry out my promise to you, Thea. I believe that Replica was brought here for a purpose…one I know will help you both."_

:~*~: 

Replica let Thea keep her arm looped around his as they walked. For one, she knew the village, and there was also the fact that it kept up the tale of him being her personal guardsman; anyone who saw them would think **he** was leading her, not the other way around. Bonnie had gone back to the Dream Realm meanwhile, as its energy was getting low, but Thea promised to give it a piece of chocolate when they picked some up.

The young man had never seen a festival before; Riku had on Destiny Islands but those memories didn't count. The many colors, along with the smells of different food, were overwhelming, with the shouting of the vendors not helping in the slightest.

"Fresh baked pies!" A gruff man from somewhere down the way.

"Leather saddles, reins, and gloves!" A tall man as thin as a rail hoisted a saddle above his head as they passed.

"Get your fresh produce! Just picked this morning!" Said a third vendor, this one's voice sounding female.

"Sugared dates and figs!"

"Fine spun silk, cotton, and wool!"

"Fresh Fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

One vendor, close to Thea's left, held out a necklace of blue glass beads. "A necklace, good sir? Pretty necklace for the lovely lady?"

Aquamarine eyes blinked in confusion before Replica realized the vendor was talking to him. "No, but thank you anyways."

Thea came closer to the stall, "I'd like to look at the wares."

The vendor bowed and guided Thea's hand to the pieces of jewelry he had on display. She ran her fingers over a few, one catching her interest as she turned slightly to the sliver-haired teen beside her. "Can you tell me the shape of this one?"

"It's a glass oval in a bronze frame," came his reply. "The color's a golden yellow."

Thea smiled, "Sounds pretty. Is it a necklace or broach?"

"The second one."

She nodded and took her hand away. "Thank you for letting me browse."

The vendor gave another bow, "A pleasure, my lady. Enjoy the rest of the festival."

As they walked further down, Replica began to get nervous at all the people staring at them, whispering and motioning in their direction with hushed voices. Thea felt his grip on her arm tighten and put a hand on his. "They're not saying bad things, just so you know."

"You sure?"

She lightly whacked his arm in a playful manner. "I can hear them as if they're right beside me. Remember?"

A smirk tugged at his lips. He had forgotten, but who could blame him? Thea kept surprising him every minute. "So then, what are they saying?"

"The two ladies at the stall with jams and spices are fawning over you," she replied, "saying things about how handsome you are, and if they were younger…they'd be begging to be your wife. And the group we just passed are talking about Duncan and what he tried to do me, applauding you for your bravery."

Replica felt his cheeks flush slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I only did what was right. No need for all the fuss."

Thea chuckled, pointing to something ahead of them. "Then let's make a different kind of fuss."

He looked to where she was pointing and saw a few booths set up with different games. Replica tilted his head at a few of them; he remembered some from Riku's memories, but others not so much. Thea lead the way to the Ring Toss and paid the man running the booth. She handed Replica his rings and took her own before asking, "Have you played before?"

"Not really. But it doesn't look too hard…," He replied. "You just try and get the rings around the post, right?"

"Yep. But the posts are different lengths in width, so some are trickier to do."

The male teen nodded. "Okay. You've played this before too, I take it?"

"Grandpa taught me. It's like playing Horse-Shoes…only the stakes are wood and different sizes," Thea explained. She took a few steps to the right and then threw her first ring. It bounced off the pole in the middle, while the second missed it completely. Thea's last one almost scored…but the ring only scuffed the top of it. "Ah, well…that's just how it is. I don't care if I didn't win."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. The most important thing is having fun." She pulled him over to where she had been standing, "Now it's _your_ turn."

Replica took a breath, then tossed the first ring…the rim nicked the top of the post on the right. He narrowed his eyes and tried again. The second one sailed over the middle post, which made him feel frustrated. He looked at the last ring in his hands, then rolled back his shoulders before flinging the final ring at the post on the right. Time seemed to slow as the object neared its target…then slid onto the post.

Thea clapped her hands. "Well done! You got one ring!" She took his arm with a bright smile. "Neither of us may not have gotten all three, but it was still fun right?"

The male teen blinked, nodding just the same. "Yeah…"

"Come on, let's go see what other games are here."

For the rest of the morning, Thea and Replica played the festival games; they bobbed for apples, tried to knock down milk bottles, and fished goldfish. The latter Replica just watched and had to hand it to Thea for not getting frustrated when the paper of her paddle kept breaking. She only laughed and shrugged, all three times.

By noon, the two teens headed to the Chocolate stand to meet Thea's mother. As they passed a shop, a brown shape flashed by their feet which was soon followed by a few burly boys waving sticks around and shouting things like 'Stop it' or 'Don't let it get away'.

"What's all the rush about?" Thea asked, head tilted towards the sound of the boys.

Replica raised a brow at the children huddled around an overturned bucket that had a slight hole, trying to grab whatever it was that took cover there. "Those boys are after something. Not sure what through, maybe an animal…?"

Thea let go of his arm and walked over to the boys, grabbing one's stick which made him turn around. Upon seeing the daughter of the High Priestess, his face paled. "L-Lady Thea!"

The other boys looked up before snapping to attention, their sticks dropping to the ground. Thea tapped her foot in a 'motherly' way. "What are you doing to that poor creature?"

"We were j-just playing, honest we were. A bit of fun with a mouse-," The boy stammered.

The blind teen shook her head. "I don't think it liked your idea of playing. Go try some of the games and leave the mouse be. Now go on."

As the boys quickly left, Thea kneeled by the over turned bucket. "You can come out now, those bullies are gone."

There was a skitter of movement before a tan mouse came out…wearing a suit of a darker tweed brown shade. Polished shoes too. The mouse went to two legs and gave a very gentlemanly human bow. "I thank you for the gallant rescue, Miss."

Replica gaped in shock; the mouse was talking?! How was that possible?

Thea smiled, not bothered at the fact a mouse was talking and walking on two feet. "It was my pleasure. I hope they didn't hurt you."

The mouse waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "Eh, I've been through worse. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Basil of Baker Street. And it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Thea."

"You know her name?" Replica asked, though he felt silly. He was talking to a mouse, of all things.

"O_f course_ I know her name; I know every little detail of the village and temple." Basil scoffed, pulling out a hat of a greenish shade and lacing it on his head. "For instance, you recently introduced your sliver haired friend to your mother last night _and_ managed to lock up the Mayor's dastardly son." He then turned to Replica, "As for you…there's not much I could find about you _accept_ that you were created to be a better version of the person you look like. And have his memories inside you. Like a clone of some sort."

Thea clasped her hands in her lap. "Goodness, you're like ninja or imperial spy! Impressive."

Basil bowed again, "You flatter me, dear lady. And now, if you will excuse me, I must be off. Cheerio until next time, friends!"

Replica came over to Thea as Basil disappeared into the shadows, "…That was weird. Even through I've seen the oddest of things, since I've met you."

She chuckled and retook his arm before leading the way to where they were meeting the High Priestess. The smell of Coca and fruit greeted them, and Replica felt his mouth water; he had never smelled anything like it. Thea had them stop in front of the stand and looked at Replica. "Is something wrong? You gulped pretty hard."

"I-I'm fine."

"Replica."

He sighed, not being able to sway her. "I've…never tasted chocolate before."

Thea smiled and patted his arm. "You may like it over the fruit. It's good over pretzels too."

"Why are there three vats?" The aquamarine eyed teen asked.

"Because there are three different kinds." Both teens turned to see the High Priestess beside them, dressed in a simpler outfit of gray with a blue trim. The make-up was removed, her hair was braided, and she had a small cloth purse. Seeing the woman dressed so normally was a shock to Replica. If he hadn't recognized her voice, he would've thought she was a complete stranger.

"You made it, Mother." Thea said, happily, hugging her mother before motioning to the stand. "And she's right; there are many different kinds of Chocolate. But here we have three basic kinds: Dark, Milk, and White. The stand doesn't have Bitter-Sweet or Semi-Sweet, however they're all delicious." She put her hand on the stand and used her power to see where the items were placed. There was a plate of samples of the different chocolate, which she held out a random piece to Replica once she grabbed it. "Here try it."

Replica looked at the chocolate in her hand.

"It won't hurt you, young man." The High Priestess said with a motherly chuckle. "No need to be scared."

"Who's scared?" He finally took the piece of chocolate and slowly put it in his mouth, chewing for a bit. A look of shock flashed briefly in his eyes as he swallowed, amazement on his face. "It's…good."

Thea's mother smiled, "Seems he likes it."

The auburn-haired teen nodded, "Clearly. So, what do you think, Replica?"

"What…Which was it that I just tasted?"

"Milk Chocolate. It's my favorite. But you should try the other two." She held out the pieces of Dark and White Chocolate, "Here."

Replica ate the white first, then the dark. After thinking about it, he pointed to the Milk and Dark ones. "I like both of those."

"A good choice," Thea said as her mother paid the chocolate seller for a bag of Dark Chocolate Almonds. "This stall sells a bag of nuts dipped in milk chocolate and drizzled with dark. Or there's one of pretzels coated in the same. That goes for fruit too. Oh, and-"

"Let him choose, Thea." The High Priestess laughed. "Here's your almonds."

As Thea happily took the brown paper bag from her mother, Replica looked at the different items on the stand. There was fruit, nuts, and even bars of the chocolate. It was hard to pick, and he was getting frustrated again. But then he spied a bag of chocolate shaped stars made with both Milk and Dark chocolate, fixing his gaze on it before picking the bag up and showing the two women. "I'll take this."

"Excellent choice!" Thea said, as her mother paid for it and a chocolate frozen banana for herself, joining the two teens soon after while nibbling on her treat. Replica seemed to be more relaxed than when she met him last night, almost as if being with Thea kept him calm. After walking around for a bit, the High Priestess gave Thea a hug and kiss, then gave Replica a gentle hug much to the young male teen's surprise. With that done, she gave a smile and told the two that she was heading back to the temple to change into the attire she had on that morning as she had a couple other appointments around the village before going off on her way.

With her gone, Replica let Thea lead him again, opting to casually stroll past many stalls and booths. A group of children rushed by them, a few were holding paper pinwheels. "Seems we're almost at that time," Thea said.

"What time?"

"It's an old custom; all gather in the center of the village for a feast," Was her reply.

Replica tried again. "When does it start?"

"In two hours. But we might as well head over as the streets will be crowded."

Both weaved passed groups of people, which became harder to do so as they neared the center of the village. Already half of the entire village populace was there and many were setting up tables while some musicians were tuning up their instruments. Thea turned slightly to the sound of the music and sighed. "It's sounding good." She let go of his arm and spun playfully. "I can't wait to dance."

"I'm not that much of a dancer," Replica said. "Naminé tried to teach me…but we never did it much. Too many people interrupting."

Thea nodded in understanding. "There won't be any interruptions now." She turned back to the teenage boy and leaned forward with her hands behind her back. "Perhaps you'd save one dance for me?"

Those words made Replica nervous, slightly backing up with a slight blush. "I don't know if that's a good...I mean-"

A soft laugh escaped her, "It'll be fine. Besides, I'll teach you an easy dance. It's real simple." Thea took his gloved hand and pulled him to the center of the dance area. "Come on."

If he had a heart, it'd be beating against his ribs from fear or nerves. Or both. And it only tripled when Thea made him put his free hand on her waist, making her a bit too close for his liking to where he avoided looking at Thea's face. Mentally, he was begging that his face wasn't visibly red.

"Now, you just follow my lead." She said, "Just make a box with your feet. If you're nervous, just watch mine. Okay?"

Replica gave a tense nod and began to step where she did. It was awkward in the beginning, but after a while he started to figure it out. Soon they were moving across the dance floor, catching everyone's attention who saw them. _"This…isn't so bad."_ He thought as Thea showed him how to spin her.

"See? You're a natural." The blind woman said as the music stopped. "The last thing is that you bow to your partner before _and_ after the dance. But we don't have to right now as we were practicing."

He started to say something when a sound caught his ear. Looking at the musicians, he saw one of them playing an odd looking flute. "What's that?"

"What?"

"That odd flute. It's making a weird noise. "

Thea raised a brow, then listened closely. "Oh! That's an Ocarina; a type of flute that has a vessel shape. There's a bunch of different variations, and they can made from wood, metal or ceramic. It's more difficult to play than the usual flute due to more finger holes."

"How many?" Replica asked.

"About four to twelve," came her answer. "But it depends on the Ocarina's body."

Replica had to mentally shake his head to keep his mind from spinning. "Right, okay. So…what should we do now?"

"Make way for the High Priestess!" A voice rang out above the throng of the collected crowd.

All turned to see Thea's mother walk into view. She was dressed in her fine garments once more...or was she? A quick look at her feet proved to Replica that she only had the silk outer robe over the gray outfit she had been in before she left them to prepare. Clearly, she was a sly one. A motion with her hand made Thea and Replica follow her to a table set on a platform as more of the villagers arrived and waited for their priestess to speak. Just as the two teens had sat down, the High Priestess held up her hand for quiet:

"Good people of Pathos village...Once more we are blessed with a bountiful harvest," her voice rang out, strong and firm. "Tonight, we honor the hard work and duty of those who made it possible. As you know, there have been hard times for some of us. Yet nature has a way to bless those who honor her. And so, let us dance and sing in celebration!"


	6. Pathos Village Final pt 2

Music played as all in attendance talked and ate, clanking their mugs with others to toast the harvest. Some even began dancing in a group, becoming blurs of color. Thea was enjoying hearing the people laughing and being merry, indulging in the fresh cider. Beside her, Replica was slowly tasting all the food on his plate: some were too sour for him, like the Lemon Chicken, or the texture was bit hard such as the Corn Nuts which topped some rice. However, he did like the seasoned potatoes and ground beef mixed with vegetables. The fresh bread wasn't bad either, although the one made of Rye was a bit much for him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Replica." Thea's Mother said with a kind smile.

Hearing his name made him jerk in surprise, but he calmed down. He still wasn't used to other people talking to him like normally…like Namine had. Swallowing whatever food he had in his mouth, the teen nodded. "I am, ma'am."

"No need to be so formal, I'm happy you're enjoying yourself." She poured more cider into his cup.

Something brushed against his leg, and a quick glance showed a flash of color under the table. Thinking it was Bonnie, he tapped Thea on the shoulder just as Bonnie rubbed its head against her legs. Shaking her head with a smile, Thea reached down and patted the Dream Spirit's head…only for her smile to disappear. _"No…it can't be…how-?"_

Screams erupted from the crowd as people fled left and right, guards flanking the High Priestess and her daughter as objects hastily came into view. As well as the one under the table. Thea slightly turned to one of the guards. "What's going on? Why is everyone running?!"

"Strange beings have appeared, Milady. One's right in front of you." Came the reply, as a few other guards tried to destroy it with their spears, keeping it at bay.

The smell of incense told her Replica was on her other side. She took his hand, "Replica, I need to see what's going on, but to do that I need you to let me see what you just saw."

"Doubt you want to see this." He muttered, summoning Soul-Eater.

Thea squeezed his hand. "Replica, if they're what I think they are, then I know how to get rid of them."

There was a moment of silence, before she heard him sigh. "You're so-"

"'Stubborn'?"

"I was going to say 'bossy', but that one works too." Replica rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. How do we-?"

"Just your hand will be enough." Thea replied before clutching it tightly.

The image was blurry at first before clearing quickly. While it looked like the Dream Eater Bella, the colors were wrong as well as the marking. This one's coat was a combination of dark purple and blue, and its knee stripes were indigo and light green while its paws were the same shade of green as its stripes. The cat's whiskers and collar had the same color scheme, a dark purple that faded into a deep yellow, while its eyes red and its bells silver. Finally, the lower part of its note-like tail was yellow and transitioned into a dark purple. The symbol caught Thea's eye. It was a Nightmare Necho Cat!

Among the people were a few more of the monsters as well: Nightmare Komory Bats, which had a purple body and yellow feet. Its head black, with a light blue diamond, while the inside of its ears were pink, fading into purple, the back of its ears a lime color. Red eyes accented the body as well as fangs painted a similar blue as the diamond on its head, dark blue wings, while the stars on the wings were blue and green, and outlined in white. Five or so flew overhead, shrieking and diving at people below them. A pudgy-dog/cat looking Nightmare, a Meow Wow, kept bouncing around on its tummy, toppling a few people over or knocking them down. The top half of its body was black, and the bottom pink. It had white bands wrapping around its legs with black paws, and the Nightmare Emblem was located on its chest. The spots were purple in color, as well as the tips of its ears. It had red round pupils and a mint green tongue, as well as white muzzle and pale blue horn on its forehead. And lastly, it possessed a white tail and a black nose.

The Nightmare Necho Cat gave an underwater-like growl as it paced back and forth in front of them. Thea turned to Replica. "You need to strike it quick, Necho Cats are very agile."

"But aren't these creatures like Bonnie-"

"These aren't Dream Eaters, they're _Nightmares_. Look I'll give you an explanation later, okay? Right now, we have to help the people!" Thea drew out her quarter-staff, and made it extend before adding, "You with me, Replica?"

He looked back at the terrified crowd as men and woman scrambled about frantically. "Yes but-"

A hand was put on Replica's shoulder, and he turned to see the Priestess. She gave a small nod. "I'll stay here and create a barrier to protect the people. You both do what you must."

Replica nodded after a few moments, then looked at the Nightmare Necho Cat who was getting ready to pounce. "This seems like it'll be a good work out. One better than even Vexen ever thought up." As if sensing his decision, Thea gave a firm nod before both jumped off the platform in unison.

Thea knocked the Nightmare Necho Cat off the platform and proceeded to battle it. The feline-shaped creature summoned what looked like Clef's and other music notes at the young woman, each one deadly that sounded like screeching, very much unlike the sweet notes Bella would produce. Thea felt the sound waves coming and dodged a few before sending the others back to the caster with a swipe of her staff. Luckily, the air currents were working in her favor. The Nightmare Necho Cat yowled in pain and anger, before charging at Thea full retaliated by swinging her staff in an upward arch, launching the dark spirit into the air before doing a series of jabs that turned the Nightmare Necho Cat into glittering fragments that resembled shards of stained glass. Feeling a Nightmare MeowWow coming up behind her, she vaulted upwards and landed behind it. Quickly, she swung her quarterstaff like a club, knocking it down into the dirt and watching as it too also become shards.

Replica was busy trying to cutting down four Nightmare Komory Bats, brow furrowed as they kept dodging his attacks and scratching him with their claws. Their sense of teamwork was on point, as when Replica would strike one, another caught him off guard. He back flipped a few times to put some distance between him and the Nightmares. However…he didn't count on one of them to let out a shriek-like sound wave; the sound was like nails on a chalk board, or something even worse. The silver haired teen crumbled to his knees and clamped his hands over his ears. _"It hurts…it hurts…!"_

"Replica! Hang on!"

He opened his eyes in time to see Thea leap into the air, her quarterstaff spinning in front of her before thrusting it at the four Nightmare Komory Bats. Steam engulfed the creatures, only for Replica to be surprised when the bat creatures were frozen solid. He realized then that it wasn't steam Thea had blasted them with…but frost!

_"She knows magic too?!"_

She slammed her quarterstaff into the large 'bat-cicle', making it-and the Nightmares within it shatter before dissolving into mist. Thea helped him up, feeling his breathing slowly returning to normal. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just give me a second…" He shook his head to clear it from the ringing sound. Suddenly he swung at Thea. Or rather something behind her, as a Nightmare Necho Cat shrieked in pain before becoming shards on the ground.

Thea smiled before turning to the sound of a man and child being cornered by a Nightmare MeowWow and Komory Bat. Slightly turning to the aquamarine-eyed teen, she asked, "Up for another round?"

He looked at her, then at the man with the child. "We won't be able to make it in- Wait, what are you doing?"

Thea had picked up a metal plate and was testing the weight of it as if it was a ball. "Ever played 'Discus'?"

"….Huh?"

"Guess that's a no. And to answer your question, this is going to by us time."

Replica narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "How is a plate going to-?" His words were cut off as Thea threw the plate like a Frisbee…and knocked the Nightmare Komory Bat out of the air. What was comical was the fact that the Nightmare MeowWow was now more interested in the 'Frisbee' than its quarry, chasing after it as fast as its little legs would go. "What the…?"

"Come on! We have to get these Nightmares into the center, their running around all over the village is endangering everyone."

Thea's reasoning snapped him from his thoughts, and soon after the young man followed her to help the people. A few Nightmare Necho Cats ran at them; Replica swung Soul Eater in a semi-arc, hitting the cat-shaped Dream Eaters in a critical strike. Thea spun her staff in an almost impossible speed, cutting down a couple of Nightmare Necho Cats while pushing the rest to the center of the dance floor.

"At your six, Replica!" Thea said, as she kicked the Nightmare Komory Bats to join the group.

He jumped over a few Nightmare MeowWow's and tried to hit the closest one, only to be knocked around by those bouncing off him like how one would bounce a rubber ball of a wall. And unfortunately he was wall. Every time he tried to attack, a Nightmare MeowWow would, literally, bounce off him. "This…is getting…annoying!"

Thea vaulted over them and reached out to the silver haired teen. "Grab on!"

Replica grabbed her hand and let the young woman pull him out of the fray, landing behind the stage. He hissed from the bruises he knew were going to appear in the morning while shooting a glare at the dog/cat-shaped Nightmares. "I hope they bounce into a coma."

Thea shook her head and grabbed a child's small ball from the ground. "You have to think outside the box, Replica. Not everything can be solved with combat." She held out the ball in front of her, making him raise a brow. "Take it."

"And what do I do with it? Throw it for them?"

"Yep."

He blanched. "Are you serious?! There's no way I'm tossing a ball for a bunch-" The rest of his words were cut off as something landed on his head. "Get off me!"

The object, which happened to be Bonnie, didn't; it struck a Nightmare MeowWow with a strong upper-cut using one of its strong ears, then hopped onto Thea's shoulder as the auburn-haired teen held out the ball to Replica again.

"Well?"

"Not doing it." Replica stated again.

"And?"

"I repeat: Not. Doing. It."

"So?"

He squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance, then took a deep breath, before muttering. "I can't **believe** I'm **doing** this…"

Taking the toy from Thea, he walked over to the group of Nightmare MeowWows who kept squeak-garbling while waddling after people or rolling from side to side. Replica looked at the ball then at Thea with an expression that clearly read 'you owe me', then bounced the ball a few times to get the Nightmare dog/cat-like spirits attention. Their eyes followed the rubber toy and their tails began to slowly wag as a playful whine left their throats. Replica almost smiled, but caught himself and threw the ball near the tangled mass of the Nightmare Necho Cats and Komory Bats before quickly moving out of the way right as the dog/cat spirits stampeded after the ball, colliding into the pile of other Nightmares.

Now that they were all in one place, they could easily destroy the rascals. But just as they were about to strike, a dome of golden light encased the creatures. The High Priestess gave them a winking smile before snapping her fingers, making all the Nightmares inside become thousands of glittering shards.

Thea smiled and threw her arms around Replica in joy. He froze in shock, not sure what to do. Bonnie hugged both their legs as Thea's mother walked up to the teens, putting a hand on both their shoulders with a proud look. "Well done, the both you."

Those words filled something up inside the teenage boy, who this time didn't stop the small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes…Well done." A voice rang out from behind.

All turned to the sound of the new voice, and Thea felt her blood freeze in her veins. She knew that voice…and she felt her mother's grip on her and Replica tighten. That's when Thea was certain it wasn't her imagination.

Duncan walked out of the shadows with a smile that made many people draw back in fear. "You certainly can fight, my dear. But your fighting days are done." He held out a hand. "Now come with me. Unless you want more of those creatures to attack the village."

Thea shook her head. "You've lost Duncan; twice now. And just so you know, the Nightmares can't stay in this world every long. I don't know how you brought them here, but it'll take a lot more than them to make me even consider marrying a sleaze like you!"

Replica stood in front of Thea and her mother as the former-Mayors son's face twisted in rage. He almost didn't look human, and the darkness inside Replica began to claw at his very being. It whispered honeyed words in soothing tones, saying that Duncan deserved to be a Heartless as the man raged and shouted at the High Priestess and her daughter. It would be quick and he'd never trouble the village again…never trouble _Thea_ again. Just the thought made smoky tendrils of darkness rise from his fists, as the whispers became louder in his head: 'Do it…Do it…Do it!'

A hand suddenly clasped his own, and all at once the whispers halted as if a door had been slammed shut in 'their' face, the sound of his own heavy breathing replacing it. The smoky tendrils vanished from his hands instantly. He looked at Thea, whose unseeing eyes bore into his own as her face was lined with worry. "You alright? You just went still, all of a sudden," she whispered.

He gave a shaky nod as Duncan raged at the sweet scene between them. He then looked at the people around him, "Villagers of Pathos, you've been invaded by a demon! One who can bend the shadows at will! What's more: the High Priestess and her daughter have been harboring it!"

Yelling and shouting from all around was heard, some in outrage while others having doubts.

"Where is the demon I speak of?!" Duncan continued, then pointing at Replica with hatred in his eyes. "Right there!"

The High Priestess held the two teens close to her, and the aquamarine-eyed young man felt the stares of revolt and disdain crawl over his skin. Arguments came left and right; some spoke against the awful accusation of their beloved priestess and her child. Others meanwhile agreed with the former Mayor's son:

"What I'm saying is true! He swayed the Priestess to imprison me, for no reason-"

Thea whirled around to face the tyrant, pale green eyes burning with fury. "You lying viper! You know fully well you were imprisoned for stalking and assaulting me. If anyone's a demon…it's _you_!"

"Agreed!" A voice called from the crowd forming around them all, boxing them in.

"She's right!"Another yelled from high on a rooftop.

"You're a pox on this village, boy!"A crippled man snarled, pointing his cane at Duncan.

"No, he's right!" A younger man now took a step toward Duncan, eyeing his fellow villagers.

"I believe him!"A little girl cried out.

"Hand over the demon!"Two more spoke shrilly.

What happened next was anyone's guess. One of the older men grabbed Duncan by his shirt and growled, "My daughter's heart was shattered because of you, wretch!" He then winded back and punched him square in the face, the blow making Duncan stumble backwards a few steps. This unfortunately set off a chain reaction among the crowd, people beginning to fight each other left and right. The High Priestess's guards ushered her and the two teens away from the madness. Bonnie, who had been hiding behind Thea the whole time, clung to her shoulder as they ran back to the temple. The group dashed through the gates, and the High Priestess ordered the doors to be shut and bolted. She turned to one of the guards beside her. "Get everyone out of the temple. Quickly!"

"As you command, High Priestess." The guard replied before running off to carry out his order. Many others followed him to help, while those that remained stayed to guard the gate.

Thea turned to her mother in worry. "What do we do now?"

Replica hung his head, "This is all my fault. I should've left-"

"No, Replica." The High Priestess pulled off her heavy coat and looked at him. "This was going to happen sooner or later." Her motherly gaze swept over him, hands cupping his face, which surprised him. "Such sorrow your eyes held before…There's less now." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You've taken the first step."

Upon removing her hands, Replica blinked in confusion. The 'first step'? Did she mean him restarting his life? Or something else? Banging was suddenly heard on the gate and angry voices could be heard from behind it. The High Priestess looked at the guards and nodded at them, before gesturing to the teens to follow her. She led them through the hall, the banging slowly becoming harsher, as they entered her private garden. "I was saving this for when you came of age, Thea. But times have changed. This belonged to your Grandfather, and now…it's yours."

Thea heard her mother use some of her magic before feeling their hands clasp together. Memories flooded her mind of a figure exploring many lands, all while flying through space in…a ship! It was half the size of the garden and shaped like an old dark colored Koch ship, with a glass dome over the top where the helm and the stairs that led below deck were, with two thrusters in the back. Following the High Priestess, Replica and Thea got on board. Both had been worried about where they stepped, fearing the material beneath their feet would give way. Going below, they found a simple living space that contained two single beds, a hammock draped over an old trunk, and a nearby bathroom. A stove was in place against one wall, while the engine was under the metal stairs. A few glass covered port holes could let the outside be seen.

Everything was simple, but functional.

"Grandfather piloted this?" Thea asked, amazed. "He must've so many adventures…"

The High Priestess nodded. "Yes. He was an explorer…and a star charter when he wasn't off flying. One day he landed here and fell in love with a young woman who was a priestess in training. She was your grandmother."

Replica ran his finger over the star carved head board of one of the beds, while Bonnie started bouncing on the other bed which had a carved bird in flight, sending up a small cloud of dust.

"He took her on many adventures; both enjoying their freedom…However, the priestess in-training was soon picked to be the next Holy Woman. And once chosen, that person can never leave the village. So, they were given a choice by the former High Priestess at the time: stay and obey the laws, or leave and never return to see his love. Your Grandfather picked the first, and the ship was hidden. Only those of the family-line know about it. If word got out…many people would try and take it away."

"Why?" Thea inquired.

"Those who knew your Grandfather have passed on. And as you've seen, people fear what they don't understand."

"I must agree on that note, Miss Thea."

The blind woman spun towards the voice, Replica following her gaze soon after to a crate nailed on the wall. It had a large hole on one side, which had a small quick-made balcony of devised from popsicle sticks, a light gleaming within. Standing on the balcony was a familiar face.

"Basil? What are you doing here?" Replica asked, confused.

The mouse gave a polite bow with a tip of his hat. "Why, I'm to accompany you of course. By order of the Priestess; I'm to chronicle your journey."

Thea tilted her head to one side. "'Journey?' I don't understand."

Her mother came closer, smoothing out the blanket on one of the beds. "The time has come for you to leave the village sooner than I thought. …I had hoped to tidy it up and give you the ship when you came of age. But things have changed." She put her hands on Thea's shoulders, "You must find the path that has been charted for you. I've set a course for you and Replica, to a place your Grandfather often visited more than once. You both must go now-"

"But you're coming with us right?"

The High Priestess sadly shook her head. "No. I can't join you on this journey."

Thea's lip trembled, realizing what her mother was trying to say. "But the people…they'll kill you!"

"I can't die, Thea. As long as I'm in your heart, I can never die." She kissed her child's forehead, and gave Bonnie a loving pat. Turning to Replica, the High Priestess held out her hand to him. "Come here, young man."

He came forward, and was surprised when the High Priestess pulled him into a hug. This kind of hug was different than the ones he had gotten from Naminé and Thea. It was like the kind that Riku received from his mother. At least, that's what the memories told him.

"You came to us, to restart your life. I only wish I could stay to help you…but maybe this gift will suffice. The gift you've longed for."

He felt his eyes widen slightly._ "What I've…? Does she mean-?"_

She whispered something in his ear, something he couldn't understand. Yet, the words radiated with such power that Replica felt something inside him slightly unlock. Seeing the confusion on his face, Thea's mother gave a small smile. "You'll understand when the time is right. Not before." She held both of the teens close, eyes brimming with tears. "Never lose sight of your goal, and keep to the stars. For they will be your compass."

Thea felt her mother tighten her grip as they heard the heavy gates break open.

"Priestess! They've broken down the doors!" A guard called from outside.

The High Priestess took a shuddering breath before whispering something to the teens. Then, with the speed and grace of a humming bird, went above deck to the control panel. After pressing a button, she jumped from the ship as the dome closed shut and the engine roared to life. Thea ran onto the deck as the ship started to leave the ground, and feeling the glass in place, pounded on it with her fists. "Mother! Mother, please don't do this!"

Replica rushed up beside her and looked on as they left the ground. He knew there was nothing they could do, but still…

Eyes filling with tears, the High Priestess tore her gaze from the ship to the warriors before her. "Guards of Pathos Temple: help me buy my daughter and her guardian some time! Keep the mob away for as long as you can!" War cries came from the gathered troops, and they got into position as the crazed people burst into the garden.

Seeing what was happening below, Replica firmly gripped Thea's shoulders to pull her from the glass. "Come away from the glass, Thea."

"Let me go!" She squirmed in his grip as tears fell from her pale-green eyes. "Mom!"

As if hearing her daughter, the High Priestess looked one last time at the ship before activating her spiritual powers to lift off the ground. The last thing the two passengers saw of the temple, and the village, was a blinding light before the ship took off in a warp jump.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thea and Replica's journey is beginning after a sad start...I used the scene from the movie 'Kubo and the Two Strings' as inspiration for the last bit of the chapter. Won't lie when I say, even I teared up writing this.

Now for the fun bits: the Nightmare MeowWows having a short attention span was my own idea, as I see regular MeowWow's like puppies (Their behavior fits XD ) So, Thea using a dish like a Frisbee and having Replica throw a ball to get them to go where they wanted, worked.

As for Basil; I wanted someone like Jimmy Cricket, size as well, and my favorite crime-solving mouse appeared in my head. He'll be very helpful to our heroes in the future.

If this was a game: You'd have to help Thea teach Replica how to dance. (Like how you'd interact in Corona in KH 3 )


	7. Compass Point pt 1

Replica was thrown backward onto the deck with Thea against his chest, gritting his teeth as the force from takeoff was something he hadn't experienced. Once it faded, he made his eyes open to see a world, Thea's home, become nothing. As if it disappeared from existence. _"__This is all my fault,"_ He thought, bitterly. _"__I should've left the minute I was well enough…instead, I made Thea lose her home, her mother…"_

A sob broke his train of thought, and his gaze returned to Thea who was still crying. Tears ran down her face as her hands gripped the leather in a tight hold. At that point; Replica wasn't sure what to do, he never had to comfort someone who was crying. He was usually the one who needed it, and not the other way around. And more importantly; what could he say to her? Tell her that 'all will be ok'? That 'nothing bad will happen as long as he was with her'?

Cooing made him turn to see Bonnie and a large Dream Eater, which was like a panda. Both were sad, and the large panda-like spirit pointed to the room below deck. Taking the hint; Replica helped Thea down the stairs and sit on one of the beds. Bonnie hopped over and crawled into Thea's lap. Letting the blind teen cry into its fur, while she held it close. "Why didn't she come, with us? Why?!"

The sliver-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck. Struggling to find the right words. "I…don't know. But from what I gathered, about mothers and their children; the mothers will always protect them." He closed his eyes. "Wish I knew what that was like."

A warble made them turn as Kuma Panda walked into the room, paws full of Shield Cookies. It put the treats on the nightstand between the beds, then put a paw on their shoulders. Patting them gently, in a comforting way. Thea clung to Kuma Panda's paw, a few stray tears falling.

Replica decided to give Thea some space and went above deck. As they were still in a warp-jump, he couldn't see anything aside from odd streaks of light. But even those couldn't detour his anguished thoughts. The sliver-haired teen suddenly drew Soul Eater and began to do a series of attacks. As if doing so would cut away the thread of this future. _"It's my fault!...I shouldn't have stayed, if I hadn't none of this would've happened!"_ His fist that held the sword hit a support beam and began to hurt, but he didn't care. Not even when he felt something sting under his gloves. His anger rose higher and higher, movements were sharper and becoming wilder. _"All my fault…"_ Harsher. _"…All my fault…"_ Deadlier. **"All my fault!"**

With a battle cry; he swung his blade in a wide arc, as it was covered in blue flame. His breathing turned heavy, and sank to his knees, as tears brimmed his eyes. What had he been thinking, when Thea gave him the option to re-start his life? He felt like a fool for believing it could be done.

"Dealt out the punishment, for yourself then?"

Replica didn't look at Basil, who had come on deck. He only stared at the ground, even as the mouse lit a pipe and began to puff on it. After a few minutes; Basil sighed, "You know it's not your fault."

"How can you say that?" The male teen asked, lowly. "If I hadn't accepted Thea's help-"

"Rubbish! You think what happened wouldn't have occurred if you hadn't met Thea and her mother? Well, let me tell you, my dear chap…it would! And Thea would probably be dead…or worse."

Aquamarine eyes narrowed. "What could be worse than seeing your home and mother be swallowed by darkness?!" He growled.

The mouse mimicked Replica's expression, puffing on the pipe so hard that the embers glowed red. "You really have to ask that?! Think, man! What would be absolute torture for that dear girl?! I know, you know!"

"If you're so smart, then you tell me!" Replica yelled. "As you know so much!"

Basil climbed up the young man's arm so fast, he was a brown blur. He then yanked hard on Replica's ear, as hard as he was able. The teen could even feel the heat from Basil's pipe against his cheek. "You listen well, young man! If Thea hadn't met you; she'd be with the mayor's horrible son! He'd make her his wife, and keep her locked up in a tower! She'd never be able to see her mother or the outside world…a bird in a gilded cage!" The mouse's expression softened. "And you of all people; should know what that's like."

Replica let the words run through his head, Basil was right on a few points; Thea would be a prisoner and would most likely become a soulless doll in Duncan's grip. But even if he hadn't made Thea his wife…Thea's world would've fallen anyway. And while that was all true, it didn't make the pain go away. He put his head in his hands, making Basil climb down and empty his pipe.

"But I don't know how to make her feel better….I've never had to comfort someone before." The young man muttered. "Usually I'm the one who needed it."

A chuckle left the gentlemanly mouse. "Never too late to learn, my boy. But I suggest you get some rest, as Lady Thea is doing."

A sigh left Replica and he stood on shaky legs, upon reaching the stairs, he turned back to Basil. "You know; you're quite insightful for a mouse."

"One of my many talents," Basil replied, with a small smile. He followed Replica down the stairs, and into the room. While the mouse returned to the crate he made into his house…Replica looked at Thea, who had fallen asleep on the bed that had the star carved on the headboard. Bonnie, who had been resting under the girl's arm, saw the silver-haired teen come up. Carefully, it slid out from under Thea's arm and hopped over to Replica.

It rubbed its head against his leg, with a sad coo.

Replica patted the Me-Me Bunny's head. "Yeah…me too. I'm not sure what to say to her when she gets up through."

A warble made him look behind him, to see Kuma Panda. In a motherly-way, it ushered him towards the other bed. He took the hint as his body became heavy, but a thought crossed his mind. "What about the ship? Shouldn't someone steer?"

Bonnie shook its head and took a few Shield Cookies, from the nightstand, and spelled the word 'auto' with them.

_"__That's right…"_ He thought. _"Thea's mother put the ship on 'auto-pilot', to the place Thea's Grandfather always went to."_ The young man sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Okay, I'll rest. But for both our sakes…wake us up when we arrive?"

Both Dream Eaters nodded; before vanishing in spirals of color. Replica looked at the bed and tested it before lying down. The blanket and pillow smelled musky, from never being used in so long. But he didn't mind, as he was asleep the minute his eyes closed.

:~*~:

"Seems that Priestess had more power than we thought."

The one-eyed man growled at his companion. "You mind not talking? My head's still ringing, from that attack she blasted me with." He clutched his head. "But yeah she was powerful…her attack even followed me through the dark corridor."

The other hooded man glared at the speaker. "I told you not to give that brat the Nightmares, because of him…we lost the key to enter the Dream Realm." A huff left the man. "I don't know why I put up with you Xigbar."

The man, Xigbar, glared and removed his hood. Revealing a gold eye, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. His right eye was badly damaged and covered with a black eyepatch. He also had a large, jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. He received these injuries when he fought the Keyblade wielder Terra…back before he joined the Origination. "Don't think you're not at fault either! You didn't tell me that failed experiment of Vexen's was still kickin'! If he wasn't around; we would've gotten the power more easily, Xehanort!"

The man took off his own hood and looked at Xigbar with cold, golden eyes. Xehanort had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spiked and fells past his shoulders in the back; it is styled albeit with four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, the topmost one slicked back.

"If you recall I was **trying** to tell you about him…but you wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Xigbar rubbed his temples. "So what now? With the priestess dead and all, should we look somewhere else?"

"No…because the priestess wasn't the one we needed."

"…huh?"

Young Xehanort looked at the sky. "It seems she was shielding the one who truly had the power, we so crave."

"You mean to tell me; I just got my bell rung for nothing?!"

"No. You just helped reveal who we need."

Rolling his one eye, the scared man put his chin in his hand. "And just who would that be?"

A dark smirk slid across the young man's face.

:~*~:

Replica was pulled from sleep by the sound of humming, to the tune of a song he was sure he had heard somewhere before. He sat up and saw Thea's bed was empty. Getting up he went above deck to see her by the steering wheel, her eyes were open and red from crying. Her face was calm, but her voice was shaky. Upon feeling the vibrations of Replica's footsteps, Thea turned to him slightly. "Hey." She said, softly.

"Same to you." He replied, standing next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Thea sighed. "I'm not quite sure. Still in shock, I guess. But…I don't know what to do now. Mother said to find our roles in this. I just wish I knew where to start."

The young man nodded; even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah…agreed."

"She did give you a gift, though."

"The only thing is; the more I try to say 'it'…the more it vanishes from my mind."

"Mother did say, you'd 'understand when the time is right'. But I also would like to know what she gave you. Any idea what it could be?"

He looked out at the passing stars. "…A name."

Thea turned fully to him, a small smile on her face. "I look forward to the day you discover it. Until then, may I still call you 'Replica'?"

Aquamarine eyes met her pale green ones. "Sure." Her smile at his reply made his chest swell, with the unfamiliar emotion again. Which added to his cheeks slightly growing warm.

"Replica?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Tell me about the stars around us?"

Replica blinked. "Um…ok…" He took a breath, then thought about how to describe the glowing lights around them. He then remembered the glowing insects and turned to her. "They're like fireflies; although they don't move like them. There's so many too, and the ones that are far away…shine like diamonds."

The smiled, as the image appeared in her mind. "Sounds like a dream."

"Yeah…like a dream." He then remembered something and cleared his throat. "Speaking of 'dreams', those Nightmares from before, you said they weren't like Bonnie. So what were they?"

"They're the opposite of the Dream Eaters," Thea explained. "While Bonnie and its friends protect the good dreams of those asleep…the Nightmares devour those dreams and leave bad ones in its wake. Aside from the marking of Nightmares they wear; the only other way to know the difference, between the good and bad ones are the colors. Dream Eaters have the bright, cheerful colors while the Nightmares have darker tones of them. When either is destroyed; they become fragments or shards, and if you have enough of them…they can be brought back. Only thing is that when they return, they have no memory of what happened or who they were before."

Replica nodded as the information was a lot, but he could understand why she wanted to tell him after the fight. If she hadn't waited to tell him, they may have never left the world in time to escape. "I'm guessing you've dealt with those things more than once?"

Thea nodded. "I have. Sometimes a few will wander into the Dream Realm, either hungry or just want to cause trouble. Through its rare when they do." She felt Bonnie return and climb onto her shoulder. "At one time; Hebby Repp and Komory Bat were Nightmares."

"What?!"

"It's true. They just appeared one day, when I was with Bonnie in the glen. I was about twelve and I wasn't as strong as I am now. One moment Bonnie and I were playing tag, then the next we were being attacked. Both appeared out of nowhere, and went for the closest thing…which was me." Thea patted the Dream Eater as it nuzzled her cheek. "Bonnie was able to help me subdue them, and I dealt the blow to make them Spirit Shards. Later, I brought the shards to the Dream Realm and they were reborn as Dream Eaters. Although, they are still a bit mischievous at times."

Replica gave a small smile at that last part, before a beeping sound drew their attention to the control panel. A glance told the silver-haired teen that it was the landing/descending alert button. Which was flashing on and off. "Seems we arrived."

"What does this world look like, I wonder?" Thea thought aloud.

"It's right ahead of us." He replied. "The whole place is like a port town, and water covers most of it. Not much land."

"Does the Control Panel say where we are?"

"Gimme a sec." Replica scanned the panel for anything that could help, and after tapping the central screen, the name of the world appeared. "'Compass Point' is what it's called."

Thea folded her hands in front of her. "Sounds like a nice place."

Bonnie suddenly started pushing the two teens to one of the walls, making them have their backs flush against them. Just as Replica was about to ask what the Dream Eater wanted, the ship surged downwards with great speed and force. If the teens hadn't been against the wall, then they'd be thrown around the ship like ragdolls.

Once the ship landed in the outskirts of town; both slid onto the deck, breathing hard. "Well," Thea said, with a chuckle. "That was quite an experience."

"It was 'something'. But I **wouldn't** call it a fun experience." Replica muttered, getting up on shaky legs. "You okay?"

Thea was about to reply when a loud boom cut her off followed by smoke, which came from below deck. Replica ran downstairs, coughing along the way. "Basil?!" He called out. "Basil, you alright?!"

"Perfectly, my boy! **cough** Just fine!"

The male teen waved some smoke out of his face, even though his eyes were already stinging. "What happened?"

The mouse came onto the 'balcony' of the crate. "I suggest you check the **cough** engine."

Replica ducked his head to look under the stairs and saw that the engine had blown a circuit or fuse. There were also deep cracks in several spots, and some pieces either flown off or broke apart. _"Just great…" _Irk rising, he returned to Thea and told her the news. "…So it seems we're stranded."

Thea tapped her chin. "Maybe not." She picked up Bonnie in her arms, before scratching it under the chin. "Mother did say Grandfather came here often…perhaps we can find someone to repair the engine?"

He thought a moment and then nodded. "Guess it couldn't hurt. But I don't think I should be seen."

The blind woman sighed and shook her head before an idea formed. "What if you 'power down'? You had other clothes before you adorned the outfit, you're currently wearing. What if you wore those? Just while we're in town."

"Not sure if that's possible."

"Try, can't hurt." She replied, putting Bonnie down.

Replica closed his eyes and focused. He imagined the yellow, blue, and black clothes he and Riku wore. Darkness swirled around him for a moment and then settled down to reveal it had worked. Opening his eyes, the teen flexed his fingers and tested how he could move in the attire. The gloves were fine but the pants seemed a bit snug. "Seems I've, uh, grown a bit. Which is odd because I can't do that…at least that's what Vexen said."

Thea came up and held out her hand. "May I see?"

He placed his hand in hers, and she saw through his memory of the moment. A giggle escaped her, "Perhaps while we're in the town, we can-Oh! But what will we use for money?"

"That's a good question." Replica muttered.

As the two were talking; Bonnie hopped downstairs, and over to the bed where Thea had been resting. Underneath was a wooden box with a leather pouch, and a letter addressed to Thea. Quickly, the Dream Eater carried it above deck. Cooing non-stop, which got the teen's attention.

"What is it, Bonnie?" The young lady asked, kneeling. She felt something hit the deck and let the Me-Me Bunny guide her hand to the box with its paw. "What's this?"

"Some kind of box or crate." Replica answered, getting on one knee. He reached inside, only to have one of Bonnie's ears smack his hand away. "Ouch! What was that for?" The rabbit-shaped spirit waved its paw in a 'no, no' motion, and then pointed at the box then to Thea. After a few moments, it clicked. The box was meant for her. "I think it's something for you."

Curious; Thea reached into the box and felt the leather pouch, as well as something else. Smiling, she held up the jar of Milk Chocolate Almonds and the bag of Chocolate Stars from the festival. "It's our sweets, the ones we bought." She then held up the pouch and used her ability to see what it was used for. "And this is…Munny!"

"What? Really?" Replica asked, surprised. The pouch looked familiar, to him though.

"Yes, but who's…" Her words trailed off as it showed a memory of its owner. "Mom…this is hers."

Bonnie gave a sad warble and hugged Thea's side. Replica bit his lip, struggling to find something to say that wouldn't make Thea any sadder. But he's fear was put to rest, when Bonnie handed him the letter. He looked at Thea, "Bonnie wants me to read you the letter that was with it. That okay?"

"Yes. Please do."

He unfolded the paper and smoothed it out, before reading aloud. " 'Thea; if you're reading this, it means my journey in the mortal plane has ended. Yours, however, is just beginning. No doubt you have questions, and I'm sad I cannot be there to answer or help you. But I can give you a clue about where to go should you need a place to sleep.

Your Grandfather spoke of a friend that runs an inn, and to go there should something as this occur. Just say that 'the stars above sent you' and he'll know who you are. I also included some Munny; as no doubt, you'll need supplies for this journey. But don't spend it all in one place. Should you ever feel lost or uncertain; look to the stars and know I'm watching over you. I love you very much, Thea. Never forget that.'"

Replica put the letter down and looked at Thea, who had a few tears fall down her face. Her hand went to the letter and she took a shaky breath. "She always thought of everything."

"Thea I-"

"I'm fine, Replica. Really." She stood up and put the Munny pouch on her belt. "I just needed to hear her words. I feel much better now." Thea held out her hand to him, with a smile. "Shall we go?"

He gave her his own small smile, and then let her help him up. "Yeah, lets."

:~*~:

The town was small, yet was bustling with many kinds of people and shops. The buildings were made of stone with moss-covered roofs and the streets were dirt. Lightly wet so the dust didn't blow into anyone's face. A harbor was full of ships for people to buy; some were for fun sailing while others were for fishing or living on. Nearby was a sawmill that made many of the wood the builders used, for the ships or homes. A market place was bustling with people running around to either buy goods or returning to the stalls with more inventory. Besides the stalls; there were also shops like the General Store, a Tailor, and Seamstress, Newspaper, even a Blacksmith. A barber could be seen through his shop window, shaving a client while the assistant swept the floor with a broom.

Replica kept his arms around Thea's so they didn't get separated in the semi- crowd. Basil, who was hiding in one of Thea's pouches, would often poke his head out to have a look then dart back inside.

A group of children darted past in glee as they chased a ball, before disappearing near the old churchyard.

"Quite a busy place," Thea said, to her friends. "And the water smells fresh and cool."

Replica looked wearily around them; flashes of what had happened in Pathos Village still ringing in his head. "Many of these people don't look local…maybe they're merchants?"

"Perhaps, they could also be travelers as well." The blind teen replied. "Also, this is a port town so many of the fish caught or bred here probably are sent to certain places."

Basil poked his head out at that. "Not all places I'm afraid, Lady Thea. Only those who protect the world order can receive things from certain other worlds. For instance; Disney Castle, home to King Mickey, receives not only food but also fabric from places called 'Radiant Garden' and 'Twilight Town'. However, as I mentioned only certain places can get things from other worlds."

Thea slightly tilted her head down to hear Basil better. "If the world order is so strict, how do you know about it, Basil?"

A chuckle came from the mouse before he smirked. "Pathos Village wasn't the only place I stayed at. I've been to a few myself…as a youth."

"Like a soldier?"

"Indeed, my lady. But that's a story for another time; the inn seems to be ahead."

Replica looked up and saw an old house that was two stories, with peeling white paint and blue shutters. The porch steps looked worn but sturdy, and the porch itself had a few chairs to sit on. A hanging sign had a picture of the pretty star-shaped flower Replica had seen earlier. Upon entering the building; the two saw a desk with an elderly man sitting behind it and a row of keys hanging on the wall to the left of him. An open book of green leather was on the desk with a pen so guests could check-in and out.

The man himself was hunched over a newspaper, muttering softly as he read the contents. His face was wrinkled and a bit leathery, probably from working in extreme weather, and he wore a white shirt with a blue and yellow striped vest.

The elderly man didn't notice them walk up until Thea knocked on the desk, politely. His coke-bottle glasses made his eyes look like that of a bug, and he squinted before realizing he had guests. "Ah, welcome! Welcome to the Starflower Inn, how may I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb your reading sir," Thea began. "But do you have any rooms open?"

The old man shook his head. "Sadly all our single rooms are full, the only one I have left is a room with two beds."

"Oh, that'll be fine." Thea said, with a nod.

The silver-haired teen looked at his traveling companion like she had grown an extra head. "Wait, what?!"

She patted his arm. "It'll be fine, Replica. It's the same arrangement on the ship."

Blood started to rush to his face. "Y-Yeah, but-"

Thea smiled at him, while putting a hand on his. "Don't worry, I know you'd never hurt me." She then turned to the elderly man, who was getting the key to the room from the way she heard rattling metal. "Perhaps you could help us with one last thing, good sir. Our ship needs repairs, do you know someone who might be able to fix it?"

"A couple of travelers, eh?" He replied while accidentally dropping the key. Carefully he bent down to pick it up. "What brings you to here?"

"You could say, 'the stars above sent us'."

There was a moment of quiet before the owner of the inn stood up, and looked at the two teens before him. He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. "I haven't heard that saying in a long time…been many years, you know?" He took a shaky breath and then gave a small smile. "You look just like your mother, miss."

Replica blinked. "You knew the Pathos Priestess?"

"Oh yes…I met her only once when her father managed to sneak her off, on her fourth birthday." He cautiously looked around them, before motioning for them to follow him upstairs. "Should talk more in the room, this way."

Curiosity rose in both the teens; just why did talking about the Priestess and her father had to be kept a secret? They followed the old man to their room, which was simple with two beds that had white sheets and green blankets. A ceiling lamp could be turned on at night, one chair was in the corner of the room and a window with white curtains showed the lake.

"It's not posh, but you'll be comfortable." The innkeeper said, allowing Thea and Replica to enter. He shut the door behind them and sat in the chair. "To continue our conversation; we must talk in private to protect the world order."

Replica nodded, remembering something about it from Riku's data. The dark fairy, Maleficent, had spoken to Riku about the order…but told him it wasn't needed. It was more of a barrier or something along those lines and didn't affect them. 'Course that was a lie.

"I forgot to introduce myself; the name's Joshua. I was your grandfather's best friend." The elder said, holding out his hand for Thea and Replica to shake it. "We were like brothers, him and I…he'd go off to explore the skies, and I'd try to keep him out of trouble. One day we met a man who used to train a group of warriors. I suppose it was after learning about other worlds than the ones in our solar system that your grandfather choose his path. He became a Star Charter; making out maps for those who would uphold the order, and logging his adventures. Once he set his mind to something, you couldn't stop him." Joshua started to laugh. "He was as free-spirited as they come. Perhaps even more."

Replica mentally smiled. _"He sounds a lot like Thea…always wanting to be free."_

"One day I found this inn on a trip with him, it was so nice I decided to stay. Later; it became your grandfather's go-to when he needed to get supplies and bunk down for a while." The innkeeper continued. "And there were times when he was stubborn as a mule. Oh, there were times I thought he'd be a dead man walking…but he slip on through it like an eel."

Thea giggled. "I wish I could've known him."

"You'd have been two peas in a pod, my dear." Joshua's face became somber. "I assume Maria sent you here, right? Because something happened?"

"Whose 'Maria'?" The male teen asked.

Thea took his hand. "That was my mother's name…but no one was to say it." She then turned towards the sound of Joshua's breathing. "And yes, she sent us."

This, of course, made the elder take a shaky breath. "He and your mother told me that should anything happen…I prayed it never would…but I'll help you like I promised him and Maria."

"May I ask; why didn't many people know her name?" Replica asked, in confusion. "I mean she was an important person and all. Everyone should've called her 'High Priestess Maria'."

The young woman shook her head. "Once you become the Priestess; only those who've come before you use your name. Plus when they do it's always in secret."

Joshua clicked his tongue in irritation. "The one who came up with those rules, was a bloody idiot. In my opinion anyway."

Replica gave a snort. "On that we can agree on."

Thea gave them a small smile, before hearing Joshua get up and saying with they needed anything to come down and ask. "Oh wait a minute, Joshua." She took a few steps forward. "As I asked earlier: Do you know someone who could repair our ship? It's engine it...well uh-"

"Nearly burned to a crisp." Replica stated, in a flat tone. "And us along with it."

Joshua thought a moment. "Hmm, the only place I can think of is 'Necessities Shipping Co'. It also has a mechanic, the guy who fixes the air crafts they use is a master." The elder suddenly winced, "Course he's a bit of an odd ball; not much up stairs if you get my meaning."

The boy closed his eyes in annoyance. _"Oh great, just what we needed."  
_  
"You can find the 'Necessities Shipping Co.' at the edge of town, just follow the dock and make a right at the Harbor Master's house. After that, it's right down the road."

Thea bowed with a grateful smile. "Thank you, you've been very helpful."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thea and Replica have arrived at Compass Point; and have learned a bit of Thea's Grandfather. Now the only thing left is to find that mechanic and get the ship fixed.

If this was a game: You'd have to make Thea and Replica, ask/look around the town.


	8. Compass Point pt 2

When Joshua left the room to return to the desk, the two teens decided to freshen up before going to find the shipping company. Thea washed her face and then gave Replica the comb to tame his silver hair. Upon finishing the two left the inn and walked towards the docks. Sailors young and old were dashing back and forth from either ships or carts filled with goods.

Replica wrinkled his nose at the smell of fish that greeted them and had to sidestep with Thea to avoid getting run over by a man pushing a large crate on a dolly. Another passed with a fishing pole and a bucket filled with fish. "And thought Vexen's lab smelled awful."

Thea gave a small laugh, "First time on a port, does that to everyone."

The two continued towards the path that led to their destination, soon they were leaving the port and walking down a dirt path. Dust kicked up with each step, soon covering their shoes. Halfway both decided to sit in the shade of one of the many trees. Replica leaned against the trunk of the tree, and closed his eyes. His mind was still trying to calm down about being in the open. For all he knew Maluxia was tearing up the cosmos looking for him.

"Are you alright, Replica?" The blind teen asked, snapping him back to reality. "You've been awfully quiet for the past ten minutes."

He sighed. "Just thinking."

"Oh? Anything in particular?"

"I guess…the past." He replied. "I'm still having a hard time, not looking over my shoulder."

Thea gave a nod. "I understand, I feel the same way about Duncan. I sometimes think he might've survived and will pop out from anywhere. However; I doubt the organization would try something, with so many people around."

"They're unpredictable, so I bet they would try it to smoke us out." The sliver-haired teen stretched before pushing away from the tree trunk. "We should keep moving."

Thea stood up and brushed off her skirt, before walking beside him. Both walked in silence for a while. Replica was internally going through a ramble of multiple panic. _"Quite a Deja-vu moment, here I am with a girl who's powerful, but unlike Naminé who wanted to escape and find a home… Thea's trying to find a new one. She's lost so much already…"_ He shook his head. _"I won't betray Namine, but I swore to protect Thea also and I'll do just that. If anyone dares to hurt, either of them-"_

"HELP!"

Both halted and looked towards the direction of the voice.

"SOMEONE CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!"

Thea turned to Replica, "Come on, someone needs help!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her, to get to where the voice was coming from. Replica felt something land on his back, before yelping as when upside down furry face appeared in front of his own. "Are you trying to scare me to death?!" He asked, in a hint of anger.

"Bonnie, to me."

The Me-Me Bunny jumped off Replica, and onto Thea. Clinging to her shoulder like a monkey; ears flowing behind it like streamers. Both teens skidded to a stop, upon finding a group of Nightmare Hebby Repp's and 'Meow Wows'. The first looked like the one Thea knew; expect it had a lime-colored head, with two yellow spots as cheeks, and white, pointy teeth. Its eyes were red, and squared, with black spikes lining its head down its spine. The Nightmare emblem was located on its colorful underbelly, which was lime, fading to purple. Its back was purple, and its body ended in a lime coiled and black-spiked tail that melted into orange, purple, then finally black. Two thin, lime legs had purple and black shoes covering the feet.

The Nightmares were trying to climb a tree; where a grey colored bear with a dark red-pink nose was clinging to a branch, just high enough that the Nightmare Hebby Repp's could only snap at air. No matter how high they tried to jump. Speaking of the bear, it was dressed in clothes. It wore a safari shirt with the sleeves rolled above the elbow. An old pilot hat was perched on its head, which the bear took off to wave at the Nightmares below it. "Go away! Shoo, ya pesky critters!"

Bonnie jumped off Thea's shoulder and tackled the closest Nightmare Dream Eater, sending both of them rolling in the dirt. Kicking the creature off it, Bonnie spun like a top and hit its target multiple times with its ears. Sending its opponent back into nothing.

Replica escaped Thea's grip and summoned Soul Eater, before leaping at the nearest Nightmare Hebby Repp. His sword went through the creature like butter and became shards that landed in the grass. He dodged another one by grabbing a branch and swung fully over once like a gymnast, then pushed off to gain speed in order to skewer another that was charging at the tree.

Thea put herself in front of the tree and knocked a Nightmare MeowWow that jumped at her back a few feet. It shook itself off and ran at the girl, leaping up to pounce on her. Spinning her quarter-staff in front of her at a rapid speed, Thea cut it down before ramming the end into another that grabbed her skirt in its mouth. Ripping the fabric, before becoming shards and fragments.

Looking around, the teens found all were gone. Thea slightly turned to the bear in the tree, while putting her weapon away. "You can come down now, sir. They're all gone."

Panting, the bear slid down the trunk while trying to calm his heart down. He whipped his forehead, "Hoo man…! Thanks little gal, you and your friends saved me. I thought I was done for."

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "No thank goodness. I was on my way back to work when those things attacked me."

Sheathing his sword; Replica spotted a package and picked it up, before holding it out to the bear. "Excuse me, is this yours?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, man!" He took it from the silver-haired boy and checked it over. "Whew, glad this wasn't breakable. Not easy to get these kinds of nuts and bolts."

"Nuts and bolts? Like for a project?" Thea asked.

The bear nodded, putting the package under his arm. "Yep, I have to fix the metal door of my shop. One of the sliding wheels is busted, and the type of bolt and nuts are hard to find. Not many make this kind anymore." He suddenly blushed and held out his paw. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Name's Baloo; I'm a cargo pilot."

"Nice to meet you," Thea shook it. "Mine's Thea, that's Replica and the little one's Bonnie."

Replica gave a nod as Bonnie hopped twice in place, causing Baloo to laugh. Smiling at the sound, Thea asked, "You said you're a cargo pilot, right Baloo? By any chance do you know the Necessities Shipping Company? We were told it was near here."

"Know it? Why sure I know it. It's right around the bend. You guys expectin' a package or something?"

"The latter." Replica answered. "Our ship needs a look over. Joshua told us the mechanic might able to help."

Baloo nodded. "I see, I see. Well if you come with me, I'll get the truck and bring it to the shop. My mechanic loves challenges."

"Wait, 'your mechanic'?" Thea asked.

The grey bear puffed out his chest. "I own 'Necessities Shipping Co'."

"You?!" Replica asked, in disbelief. Before grunting in pain, from Thea lightly elbowing him inside. Along with Bonnie waving a paw with a scolding look. The blind teen turned to Baloo. "I'm so sorry, please excuse him."

Baloo waved it off. "It's fine, I get that all the time." He then motioned for them to follow. "Come this way; I'll show you to the shop."

As they followed; Bonnie scooped up the shards that were left behind, and found a torn-up bag to put them in. Seeing its friends were leaving, it quickly hopped after them. The large bear led them around a corner and down a gravel path which led up to a Hanger with multiple crates and boxes around it. "Here we are. And by the looks of things, all seem to be unpacked."

A loud clanging and tinkering was heard along with someone whistling an old song. Often singing a lyric or two in an off-key tone. "Aaaand the mechanic's defiantly in." Baloo sighed while rolling his eyes. "Come this way, and sorry if you get a headache."

Thea and Replica followed Baloo, while Bonnie hopped a few steps behind. Inside were more crates and packages, along with rolling carts, crane, a table with shipping orders, a large map that covered half of a wall, and lastly; a plane in the center of it all. It was almost as tall as their ship and twice as wide. The propellers alone almost as long as Bonnie if it was lying flat and fully stretched out. Machine parts and tools were scattered everywhere, which made the teens have to watch where they stepped.

"Launchpad? Launchpad!" Baloo hollered, over the clanking of tools. When that didn't work he went around to the other side of an open hatch and banged on it. "Launchpad, get out here!"

There was a moment of grumbling before a figure climbed out. It was a muscular duck that was slightly taller than Replica; with white feathers, red hair, and a bulky chin by his orange bill. He wore a rust-colored pilot coat and helmet, a cream scarf, tan knickerbockers, and lastly a brown belt and boots. "Aw shucks, Baloo…what's going on? I was right in the middle of the best part of the song-"

"Turn down the whining, Launchpad. We got some customers." Baloo motioned at Thea and Replica behind him.

"Oh well howdy, folks!" The duck said, accidentally whacking himself in the head with his wrench when he tried to salute. "Doh!"

Replica slightly winced at the action, and Thea cringed from the yelp of pain. Bonnie was more interested in an open empty crate, which was on its side and full of packing peanuts. It jumped into it, like it was a pile of leaves, clearly having a fun time. Thea, meanwhile, came up to the tall duck. "Are you alright, Launchpad?"

"Eh, I've had worse little lady." He muttered rubbing his head. "So, you guys expecting something?"

"Actually, they need their ship looked over," Baloo stated, before going over to a tow-truck that was designed to haul planes to the repair docks. "And we may need your help, so c'mon. You kids can hop on the back."

Replica jumped on and helped Thea up after she plucked the Me-Me Bunny out of the crate. Both held on as the truck pulled out to the backroads. As well as sped up a bit. It was about twenty minutes before they all came to the spot the ship was hidden. Upon getting out and getting a closer look, did both Baloo and Launchpad nearly faint at the sight. Both looked at each other than let out a 'whoop' of excitement.

"Um, mind telling us why you're cheering at our broken ship?" The silver-haired boy asked, in a deadpan tone.

Baloo took off his head in respect. "Oh, sweet mangos…I can't believe it. A real '16 'StarRacer'. They only made five of these."

The auburn-haired girl tilted her head to the side. "Star Racer? Is that what the ship is called?'

Launchpad was practically drooling as he ran a hand down the side. "Twice more speed than a Charger, slim wings for smoother travel, and the warp speed…oh, man! I can't believe I'm seeing a real one in the flesh!" He looked over at the two teens behind him. "This amazing!"

"Yeah. These were the fastest ships of the time." The grey bear chimed, turning to face them as well. "Where'd ya find this beauty?"

Thea blushed. "It belonged to my Grandfather. He left it to me, but it hasn't been flown in a while…so the engine could only get us here."

The boy beside her rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

Bonnie had climbed on to the ship as they were talking; going over to the nightstand, it shook out the Shards into an empty drawer. Hearing the others coming down, it quickly tossed the bag before climbing onto Thea's bed. "The engine's under the stairs." Replica said, motioning to where the broken piece of machinery was.

Upon seeing the state of it, Baloo had to remove his hat while Launchpad tumbled down the last few stairs. "Hoo-man, you kids weren't kiddin' about her not being tuned up. Ya both lucky it didn't blow up in space."

Launchpad shook the stars from his vision and crawled over to the engine. "They weren't kidding," He did a bit of poking and then stood up. "The engine's brittle as potato chips. In fact, the pipes and gears are too."

"Can it be fixed?" Thea asked, picking Bonnie up.

The red-haired duck scratched his head. "Well…its gonna need a lot of work; the engine alone will be tricky, as it's hard to get ahold of some of those parts. If that's a no, then I'll need to give it a whole new one."

Replica rubbed his face, feeling a headache starting to come. "I'm afraid to ask about how much that'll be."

"You don't have to."

All looked at Baloo in surprise, he gave a smile in response. "I have some connections, and considering you saved my life it's only fair."

Thea nearly fainted from shock and quickly shook her head. "Oh n-no, we couldn't…I mean…we should pay you something!"

"I'd not fight him about this, little lady," Launchpad said, with a hopeless sigh. "He's not going to let it go. But Baloo, this could take days!"

Baloo gave Launchpad a look, "Like I said: 'I have connections'; we'll get the parts we need to fix up this piece of history." He then turned to the teens. "You kids don't worry about the ship, go and explore the town and relax. We got this covered."

Thea was about to say something, but Replica put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright then, we'll leave you to it." He then helped her up and led her above deck, Bonnie gave a questionable look with a chirp of the same tone. "You heard Launchpad, Thea; Baloo won't let up. And I don't think we should look a gift horse in the mouth. If that's how the saying goes."

"I know that but…I just don't believe it." She replied, looking back when she heard a 'clang' followed by a yelp from Launchpad. Along with grumbling from Baloo. "What should we do? Go back to the inn?"

Replica thought a moment, then nodded. "Why not, I could use some rest."

"Speaking of," Thea turned to Bonnie, who was drooping. "You go back to the Dream Realm. You've overstayed too long again."

The Me-Me Bunny wearily nodded and in a swirl of colors, left both the teens alone. Once they were back in town, did Replica and Thea look for something to eat. As they walked, the blind girl kept gazing at the different clothes in the shop windows every time they stopped to let someone pass. Replica then spotted a vendor selling meat pies near the post office and turned to the blind girl beside him. "There's a vendor by the post office. Shall we try him?"

Thea nodded. "Why not? It smells so good, and I haven't had a meat pie in a long time."

Both went over to the seller and bought two pies each: Thea had chicken while Replica had beef and pork. Finding a quiet spot, the teens sat down to enjoy their meal. Basil came out of Thea's pouch, and politely accepted a bite of Thea's pie when she offered.

"I say, this is smashing!" The mouse said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. "Most scrumptious meat pie I had in long while. And I've had many, in my travels." He turned to Replica, who was halfway through his first pie. "What do you think, chap?"

The silver-haired teen paused mid-bite, before answering. "The first time I've had one."

"I take it you like them, then?"

Replica gave a nod, and then went back to his meal. It certainly was delicious, and the carrots and gravy really made it flavorful. He couldn't wait to try the pork one.

Basil, however, suddenly saw Thea's skirt. "By Jove, Lady Thea! What happened?!"

That made Replica stop, and look over at his companion who was trying to hide her damage skirt. It was beyond repair and was showing a cut above her knee. Just the sight of it made him almost drop his food. "It's no big deal, really." The woman said, blushing. "A Nightmare Meow Wow just ripped it up. No big deal."

"Big or not, you need new clothes." Basil continued. "I doubt they'll last for much longer."

A sigh left Thea, and she slumped forward. "You have a point, but we need to save the Munny to buy supplies. Probably need about…two or three of everything."

"You don't have to worry about me." Replica replied, heat rushing to his face.

Thea held up her hand. "As long as we don't go overboard and spend the Munny wisely."

At the pointed look she was giving him, he sighed in defeat. He knew it was pointless to argue when Thea was like this. As she had been this way when he was still recovering in her glen; at the time he found it annoying, but now it was logical. No matter how hard it seemed to be. Once they finished their food; the teens went to a few shops while exploring, to see what they had so they could make a list. It was sunset when Baloo found them by the General Store.

"There you two kids are! I went to the inn, but you weren't there."

Thea giggled and turned slightly to the bear's voice. "The town's so big and there's so much to see."

The grey bear let out a laugh and slapped his leg while doing so. "You can say that again!"

"Why were you looking for us, Baloo?" Replica asked. "Something wrong with the ship?"

"Nah, the ship's fine. Launchpad's working twice as hard to repair it…never seen him that happy since the newest issue of his favorite comic came out. Should be good to go in about three to four days, with the speed that duck's going." Baloo replied. "I came to find you because we found something under one of the old planks." He held out an old-looking leather journal. "It was wrapped up pretty good in cloth. Wasn't sure if I should hang onto it or toss it; but as it was your Grandfather's I thought I'd better give it to you."

Thea took the journal and ran her fingers over the cover, feeling the same star symbol as the one on the bed in the ship. Further inspection found a clasp of iron, keeping it shut. She saw a vision of her Grandfather writing in it, almost every day, and using the same blue ink her mother always used. He also sometimes sketched small pictures in it too.

Thea's lips curled into a sad smile. "Thank you, Baloo. You don't know how much this means to me."

"My pleasure, little lady. Now I better be off; if I'm not back to keep an eye on things, who knows what trouble Launchpad'll land in."

As the bear sauntered off, Replica turned to Thea. "You okay?"

The blind teen nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…wish I could've known him. Perhaps with this, I truly will."

Both continued to look around the town, then headed back towards the inn. Half-way, Thea stopped by the General Store to put in their order for supplies. As she spoke with the owner; Replica looked around at all the items: canned food, spices, soaps, dried meat, wheels of cheese, barrels of apples and oranges, combs, medicines, candy, and so many other things that he probably wouldn't remember all of them.

When they finally left, Thea slightly turned her head towards Basil. "Did I forget anything on the list?"

The mouse double checked the list, he had made with the young lady. "Hmm….seems all is checked off. Aside from 'clothes', we're all set."

Ah yes, the clothing was the only thing left. Butterflies started to form in Thea's stomach, as the Munny was low now. What could they do? Her teeth nibbled her bottom lip, while she played with the chain brooch she wore…and then it came to her.

"Basil? Do you know if there's an appraiser around here?"

The mouse looked taken back. "W-Well, I did see one a few shops ahead. Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Replica repeated.

Thea removed her brooch and held it tight. "I want to sell this."

"Huh?!"

"Stop." She said, firmly. "If we can get some Munny for this, no matter how much, I'll be happy. Besides, I have no need for jewelry now." Pale green eyes looked to them both. "Please respect my decision."

Replica opened his mouth to ask more, but a cough from Basil made him stop. Thea was right, it was her choice. Upon reaching the Appraisers Shop, the blind teen asked for the manager who came out and bowed. "How may I help you, today madam?" The owner said.

"I was wondering how much this brooch is worth? I wish to sell it." Thea said, calmly. She let the owner examine the brooch for a few moments before he gave it back to her.

"Quite an impressive piece, miss. High Quality in fact. I'd say you'd get about….two thousand Munny for it." The owner tapped his fingers, on the counter. "Are you sure you wish to sell this?"

Thea nodded, with a frim expression. After a few minutes, the exchange was made and the blind woman put the Munny in the coin pouch. As they left; Replica turned to Thea with concern. "Are you alright, Thea? You're sniffling."

"I'm fine, Replica. Just…I just feel free." She replied, with a bittersweet smile. "As I mentioned; it was one of the few things of my old life, and I didn't need it to continue with me on this new journey. While it's hard…I had to do it."

Basil nodded, from in Thea's pouch. "I wise decision, Lady Thea. Many must do the same. In fact, in ancient times of Greece; brides would throw their rings into the sea during weddings. It meant that while a ring could be replaced…the bride could not."

Replica thought back a growl of annoyance. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Quite simple: A brooch can be replaced…but the future cannot be. Thea almost lost her life; so why keep something, that could earn us money Munny for supplies, just for herself?"

Thea slightly turned her head to Basil and nodded. "You're correct Basil. That's why a part of why I did it."

A still bit confused, Replica let it go and they headed back to the inn. As they pasted the Tailor and Seamstress, Thea told Riku to go on ahead. "I'm going to look inside for some ribbon and sewing supplies, that way I can mend my skirt."

"Alright, just be careful." The silver-haired teen said, mentally thanking whoever built the town had put the shop close to the inn. He thought he heard something, but shrugged it off. Believing it was just the wind, and the fact that he needed to rest for a while.

Meanwhile; Thea let Basil climb onto her shoulder, and asked, "Did you get them?"

"But of course! I've jotted down every bit."

Perfect. Let's do this!"

_An hour later, _

Replica woke up from a dreamless sleep…or rather he wished it was dreamless. He had been in Castle Oblivion; surrounded by white walls and floors, no doors or windows and he could hear Larxene laughing with Vexen while Maluxia's thorn-covered vines kept trying to strike him. If he hadn't woken up, it probably would've driven him mad. He rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand while sitting up with a groan. Even in death, they continued to torment him.

Humming reached his ears, and he turned to see Thea with her back to him. She sitting on the other bed and brushing out her long hair. The clips she wore in her hair were beside her. The blind teen sensed Replica was awake and turned her head so she 'saw' him over her shoulder. "Had a good nap?"

"A small bit. Through I wish my memories of the Castle would leave me alone."

Thea bit her lip, "I could ask one of the Dream Eaters to help with that if you'd like."

He shook his head, "I don't want to trouble them, plus I think I can handle it." However, he was lying through his teeth about 'handling' it…yet he didn't want to burden Thea's friends. After a minute; he peered closer at Thea, as she looked a bit different. "Hey, did you tear your dress again?"

"Hmm?"

"You're shoulder's bare."

"Oh, that." She giggled and stood up to face him. Revealing that her clothes were quite different than her usual one. The off-the-shoulder dress was the same color as her old one, and the skirt was the same length…bit it had a slit on one side that started at her thigh. Which showed dark purple leggings, that covered her legs. Pale yellow lining; outlined in violet thread, was on the edge of her top, as well as the ends of her sleeves. Two strands of the brown cloth were attached to the sliver heart pendant in the middle of the top, that went behind her neck to hold the outfit in place. A zipper was sewn on as an accessory and couldn't be opened or closed. It started at the brooch and went in a horizontal curve to her left side. Her brown belt had stayed but the star-shaped buckle had been changed to a fake flower like the inn's sign.

Grey and brown fingerless gloves covered her hands, with a silver disk on the back. The boots were her old ones but repaired so they could be stronger.

Basil chuckled at the boy's awed expression and stuffed his pipe while saying, "Come now Replica. I doubt you're part codfish, but if you don't close your jaw…well…"

The teen snapped it shut while blushing five shades of red, as Thea giggled. "I take it, you like my new clothes?"

"Yeah, I…I do." He rubbed the back of his neck, in a shy manner. "It uh, really suits you."

Now it was Thea's turn to blush before she came over with a package in her hands wrapped in brown paper. "I got something for you too. Wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who got something."

Curious, Replica took the parcel before opening it carefully. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside: a new set of clothes. Looking at Thea, he struggled to find the right words but couldn't find his voice. _"These…These are for…?"_

She seemed to know what he was thinking and nodded at him. "These are yours, Replica. I really hope you like them…I wasn't sure if the colors were a good choice. Basil helped me get your measurements."

"How?"

The mouse puffed out his chest. "While you both were eating, I measured you. Then transferred those into what they would be for a human. As I was using a measuring tape that is normally used for mice." He then made a 'shooing' motion. "Now don't just sit there, lad! Go try them on!"

Legs feeling wobbly; Replica stood and went over to the small closet, it was big enough for him to stand in and change. After a bit, he came out to show them.

He now wore a dark blue, short-sleeved thigh-length tunic that faded to violet at the end of the sleeves, finger-less crimson gauntlets covered his hands, with a metal shoulder pad of the same color on his right shoulder and a leather cord going across his chest (like a sash). Black pants tucked into boots of the same color, and a purple belt adorned his waist. Replica tested his movement in the new attire, before looking at Thea, in an almost scared expression. "How do I look?"

She smiled and took his hand. His appearance flashed in her mind, and her grin widened like a child at Christmas. "You look wonderful, Replica!" She then held out something, with her other hand. "There's one last thing, here."

He looked at what she held out; a black band and tilted his head. "Um, what's that for?"

"For your hair, of course. I noticed when you were fighting; it kept getting in your face. So, I thought you could use this."

Replica closed her hand around it. "While I appreciate it, I'm not sure if it would look good…I'd probably mess it up."

Thea pressed her lips in thought before pointing to the chair, "I'll do it for you then. Sit down."

"Thea I don't think-" The teen started before he was pulled over to the chair. "Really Thea, you shouldn't do this."

She waved a hand, to dismiss what he said. "Don't worry, I did this for my Mother all the time. Just leave it to me." Her fingers combed his sliver hair, then got to work. Gently, she pulled Replica's hair so it was loosely gathered, and tied behind his head with the black band. Once she was finished, Thea gave him the small mirror from the wall. "There, what do you think?"

Aquamarine eyes widened slightly, it wasn't a big change like with the clothes but it was still shocking. With some of his hair pulled back; he looked like an entirely different person…and not like Riku at all. _"This is…really me?!"_ He thought. _"I don't feel any different, and yet…I am."_ His gaze went to Thea, who hadn't stopped smiling. "I-um…like it."

She put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm glad. The style suits you well."

Heat rose to his face as he felt his 'heart' beat wildly in his chest. Confusion wrinkled his brow; as these feelings had been happening more frequently, since the time he caught her from falling by the pond in Pathos Village. He knew he didn't have a real heart, as he was made from data, so he shouldn't be having any deep emotions like he was now. Plus, there was Naminé. The promise he made, rang in his ears over and over. Was he turning his back on her, if he was feeling this way towards Thea?

Bonnie took that moment to appear and gave a coo in greeting, before clapping its tiny paws in the delight of both the teen's new garments.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Thea said, giving it's head a loving pat. "But surely you're not back to full strength already? What brings you here?"

The Me-Me Bunny made motions with its paws and a series of coos and chirps. Replica could only raise a brow as only Thea seemed to know what the Dream Eater was saying. Upon finishing, the young woman smiled and nodded. "That's a wonderful idea! We'll be right there."

"Care to translate what it said, Thea?" He asked.

She blushed in realization. "Sorry, I forget that only I can understand Bonnie and the others." Thea clasped her hands together in front of her. "Bonnie invited us to the Dream Realm. Well, actually Kuma Panda did…but I still would like to introduce you to the others."

Replica blinked. "Uh…how?"

"Well, I can open a path for you with my power. Course…as it requires a lot of energy, I only use it on special occasions." Thea explained.

"You've done it before?"

She nodded, with a smile. "Mother once came with me when I was little, but as I said it takes a lot of my energy."

The young man mentally took note of that and asked, "Okay; is there anything I have to do? Like a password, I have to say?"

"Nope. You just have to sleep, I'll open the path. Bonnie will help guide you, as it can be a bit overwhelming the first time."

Replica got onto the bed, _"I feel a bit silly, but I trust Thea not doing anything to harm me. Besides, if she wanted to she'd have done it already."_ He looked at the Me-Me Bunny when it climbed onto the bed. "Don't pull anything funny, alright?"

Bonnie gave a salute, as Thea laid on her bed. She turned a little towards him, "Okay; just clear your head, close your eyes and relax. Bonnie will do the rest."

Swallowing, Replica did as he was told and closed his eyes. Clearing his mind was simple enough, as he was often told to not think about things by Vexen and Zexion when they…er…did tests. Just the thought of them made his stomach turn to ice. Pushing the memory away, he took a few breaths and cleared his thoughts.

Bonnie's paws took one of his hands and pulled him forward; or up in this case. Cinnamon and milk hit his nose, and a light breeze blew against his skin. Replica felt his feet touch solid ground but kept his eyes shut. As he wasn't sure whether it was safe to open them.

"You can open your eyes now." Came Thea's voice.

Slowly, the teen did so before feeling both widen at the sight of the world before him; the pavilion of lavender wood with the top made of Stained Glass, a few trees and bushes that had multiple treats, the glittering pond where Tatsu Steed and Tatsu Blaze were currently playing with Hebby Repp. It was so colorful… _"Naminé would love this place…it feels like she could've easily drawn it…or draw forever here."_ He thought. Feeling something against his leg, he found Bella purring and rubbing against him. Bonnie had let go of Replica's hand, before Bella had shown up, and was hopping towards Thea who had Parfait in her arms.

"Welcome to the Dream Realm." She said in a shy tone. "Sorry, that probably sounded a bit dorky."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. So…this is where Bonnie and the others live?" Aquamarine eyes glanced around. "Or is this just a part of it?"

"The latter, but my power can't let me go past the pond. Kuma Panda and mother said it's because my power has to be higher than I am now." She petted the Frootz cat in her arms, before putting it down and holding out her hand to Replica. "Come on, I'll show you around."

He took it before realizing something. "Wait…you can see?"

She grinned, a bit sad. "Yep. This is the only realm or plane I can see with my eyes."

Hearing her say that, made his chest tighten. However; he merely nodded and put his hand in Thea's outstretched one. "So, uh, where to first?"

Happiness returned to her face and she led the way to give him a 'tour'. Bonnie hopped beside them while Bella and Parfait had stayed at the pavilion to curl up on the steps. The two seahorse-like Dream Eaters burbled 'hello', causing R&R Seal to leap out of the water and onto a rock. The watermelon shaped ball under one flipper. Seeing the two teens made it squeak in joy while waving the other flipper in excitement.

Kuma Panda spotted them while harvesting some Confetti Candy with Komory Bat, and also waved before handing them a treat each. The latter trilled joyfully, flying a circle around the teens and then was about to dive into the harvest basket to gorge itself… Only to have Kuma Panda grab it by its pink feet, at the last second. Replica had to contain a snort, at seeing the bat-shaped spirit straining to escape and get to the treats…and getting nowhere. Even when Kuma Panda shook a claw at Komory Bat in a scolding manner.

Thea openly laughed and finished the tour by showing Replica the different treats on the trees and bushes.

_"__I have to admit; this place doesn't seem too bad."_ He thought while sitting with Thea on the pavilion steps. Bella and Parfait had gone to groom themselves in the sun, yet weren't getting far as Bonnie kept waving a cat-tail in front of them. _"I can see why Thea calls this 'her second home'…"_ The silver-haired teen's thought was cut off from hearing that sound again. A voice…or like a cord or note of music? No, it was almost a merge of the two. But where was it coming from?

The touch of Thea's hand made him turn to lock his eyes with hers. She tilted her head, "We'll have to leave in a few minutes…I can't keep us here for much longer."

It took a moment to realize what Thea was talking about, then gave a nod. "Alright, I'm ready when you're set. But uh…how do I-?"

"Quite simple: once you've returned to the mortal plane, you'll wake up." Bonnie hopped over when Thea motioned for it to come, and took Replica's hand in its paw again. "Bonnie will lead you back, I'll meet you there."

He let the Me-Me Bunny lead him away, and his body slowly felt heavy. When he blinked; he was back in the room at the inn. Replica sat on the edge of his bed and stretched his arms, as Thea covered a yawn while sitting up. After rubbing some sleep from her eye, she slightly turned to Replica. "So; what'd you think of the Dream Realm?"

"I can't seem to find the words," He replied, truthfully. "Although; it was an interesting place to see."

Thea nodded and got off her bed to put her hair clips back in. "There's still time before dinner, is there anything you'd like to do?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I wish the ship was fixed already. I'd like to at least keep moving." For all he knew, Axel could appear any minute and stab him with those chakras of his. Or worse; Maluixa would-He shook his head to clear that image from his 'brain'. Thea sensed his distress and walked over to him before asking, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure the ship will be up and running in no time. Plus; if that Lighting Witch or Pink haired Demon do appear…I'll send 'em back to where they came from."

That remark made him give a small smile, _"She's so much like Sora, he could be a distant relative for all I know."_ He thought. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"The Dream Realm; how did you find it anyway? Did your mother show you?"

Thea shook her head. "Nope. I guess you could say I found it on my own. I was only two or three when my ability to dream walk emerged, and the first one of the Dream Eaters I met was not only Bonnie but Kuma Panda. In a sense, they helped me master this gift. Oh, Mother did too when she could." She brushed a lock of her hair from her face. "And I meant it when I said; Bonnie and the others would help you, should your dreams become frightening."

Replica waved it off. "It's not dreams that plague me at times. A fake can't dream. It's memories; the false ones Namine was forced to put in my head and the ones of what happened before." His hand gripped the sheet, and the thought of memories of being on the lab table made him shudder. "I doubt your friends could stop those night after night."

Basil poked his head out of the pocket on Thea's belt; which was on the chair. "I don't know my boy, I'm sure they could at least make those ease up at least."

"I just said-"

"I'm not finished." The mouse replied, cutting him off. "Memories and dreams are sometimes the same; in retrospect and theory of course. You might say, it's a like-say-a picture or play. Things that happened in the now or past, acting out the scene. Farther down the line it grows and reshapes; actors costumes change, the plot rises or falls, and things are added." Basil lit his pipe and puffed it a bit so Replica could process what he had said. "After all, in the words of Shakespeare: 'All the world's a stage, and we are merely the players.' Each of us has our story to tell."

The silver-haired young man shook his head. "I doubt I do."

"That's ridiculous." Thea said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Mother often told me: 'Everything alive has a story; from the smallest ant to tallest mountain…from birds in the sky to even people in a town'. You have a story Replica, like everyone else."

He sighed and rubbed his head. Everything was spinning inside his 'brain' like a top, and he wasn't sure which to believe or not. As it sensing the dilemma; Basil cleared his throat, "Perhaps you both should see if Joshua needs help with making dinner? Or setting the table?"

Taking the hint, Thea nodded and put on her boots before taking Replica's arm. Once the two were out of the room, Basil looked out the window at the colors of dusk. _"I can only hope things will not get worse before they get better. Whatever comes, I pray those two will be strong enough."_


	9. Compass Point Final

...

A slight breeze brushed against the closed eyes of the sliver haired teen. Replica looked around the Roman ruins, all the stone pillars were navy blue against the night sky, wondering how he got there. Above him, stars glittered like diamonds on dark fabric…blanketing the whole sky. "Where…Where am I?" He took a cautious step forward, and when nothing happed he then took another. His eyes scanned for any movement or path that lead out. Then he heard that sound again, it was clearer now…and it was a voice. "Hello?" Nothing. "Hello!?"

Only that haunting voice sang in reply. It seemed to curl around the air and tug on his very being. Replica was getting nervous, what was going on? He turned and ran in a random direction, hoping to get away until he could figure something out. The ruins vanished and he was on a rocky path that lead to the shore of a lake. Catching his breath, the young man looked around to figure out what to do. He suddenly realized he was wearing his Dark Mode clothes, and his mind began to whirl before he heard the voice again. He clamped his hands over his ears, to block it out. In annoyance, he stomped away from the water. **_"I can you…but I won't. Some look for trouble, while others don't."_** He muttered while rubbing his head. **_"There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore your whispers which I wish would go away."_** The teen picked up a rock before tossing it into the water. "Ooh, ooh." The ripples it formed made his reflection become distorted. He heard the song again, and his lips curled into a snarl. Darkness began to pool at his feet, in response to his annoyance. He saw the shadowy tendrils, and willed himself to calm down; he couldn't lose control. He just couldn't. **_"You're not a voice. You're just a ringing in my ear…And if I hear you, which I don't, I'm uninterested I fear._**

**_Everyone I've cared about disappears when darkness falls_**

**_I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls!_**

**_I don't need an adventure, I don't need something new_**

**_I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you…_**

**_Into the unknown!_**

**_Into the unknown…_**

**_Into the unknown!"_**

All was quiet, then the stars shone brightly all at once; like the sun. He shielded his eyes before it settled down, and before him was a star. It hovered and bounced slightly as if it was alive. (Perhaps it was.) It flew around him and zoomed towards the middle of the lake; the glow almost like a lighthouse in comparison. Replica carefully stepped onto the water, and upon finding he could walk on it, raced after the star. When he reached the living light; it kept dancing out of his reach, as if playing a game**_. "What do you want?_**

**_'Cause you've been keeping me awake._**

**_Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?"_** He paused when he thought of something. **_"Or are you someone who's a little bit like me?_**

**_Who knows deep down I'm not what I'm meant to be?"_**

The darkness within him began to pulse and slowly reawaken to his stress about this, but Replica forced it down. Feeling his energy leave him a bit weaker than usual.

**_"Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow._**

**_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go…_**

**_Into the unknown? "_** The star started to fly up, only for Replica to start hovering above the lake. As if he cast 'Aero' on himself. Taking the hint; he flew after the star, hoping to grab it. For some reason, he had to catch it. Yet it kept dancing out of his reach. **_"Are you out there?_**

**_Do you know me?_**

**_Can you feel me?_**

**_Can you show me?!"_**

The star flew past him, and he chased it; flying faster to keep up. The voice was louder now, but it seemed to come from every direction around him. Replica surged past the Milky Way and many clusters of stars. The constellation of a ram reared up on its hind legs… a dolphin swam in a graceful circle…a lady poured a cluster of stars from her vase…a swan flew over him… plus many more. Replica's star, however, was getting harder to follow. Plus it was going higher than he could.

**_"Where are you going?_**

**_Don't leave me alone,_**

**_How do I follow you…_**

**_Into the unknown?"_**

He suddenly fell back to earth, only to make contact with the wood floor. Aquamarine eyes opened and find himself on the floor of the room in the Starflower Inn. Sheets tangled around his legs, as part of his arm throbbed from landing on it. Softly groaning, Replica noticed Thea was still asleep, so began to quietly unweave the bedding from his legs.

It had been four days since they arrived on Compass Point; aside from having meals with the other inn guests, talking with Baloo and Launchpad, plus walking around town, the teens had been waiting for their ship to be fixed. Replica was on pins and needles, looking over his shoulder and thinking Maluixa or one of the Organization would spring out and drag him back to that white prison. He'd tell Thea it was nothing whenever she asked if something was bothering him, and though he didn't want to worry her it felt better that she didn't know.

Once he was free and in bed again, the teen saw the bruise starting to form. "Stupid dream." Replica rubbed his limb. "Wait, if I'm a copy…then how can I dream? Could there be some truth to what Thea and Basil said? No, no. It's too crazy." He lay back down with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. The pink of dawn was slowly coming into the room, and he shut his eyes to try and get some more sleep. But the memories of the past few days kept repeating in his head; Thea had not only got new clothes for each of them but also some sleepwear as well. She got herself an elbow-length peach-colored top with matching capris, and for him, she picked out a soft grey short-sleeved top and black sweatpants.

While it was nice to have his own things; Replica had to admit it was strange, as he mostly made from Riku's data and also made to like things he liked. So trying to not follow that programming left him with a headache. Plus the feeling of wanting to throw up. Upon entrusting this secret with Basil, the mouse theorized that since he was refusing to follow what he was made to think and do, it was basically like trying to 'kick a habit'. To put it simply: if he continued refusing to obey, he would become immune to the urge of being like Riku. But it would take a while to achieve that goal. As to how long was anyone's guess.

Replica found himself opening-up to the mouse detective a bit easier, when Basil helped him figure out what was going on with him. Maybe it was because Basil was more mature than himself and Thea? Or perhaps wiser? Either way, the mouse had earned his respect.

The smell of bacon and eggs soon wafted through the inn, and the teenaged boy took the hint to get up. He sat on the side of the bed and stretched his arms, before covering a yawn and got his clothes from where he put them on the chair. As he finished putting on his shirt and pants, Thea woke up and turned to the sound his 'heartbeat'.

"Good morning." She said, covering a yawn of her own.

"Good morning. You slept alright?"

A nod was her answer, and she climbed out of bed before opening the curtains. Golden light shone through the window; and the warmth hit her face. Causing her to smile. "Seems it'll be a lovely day."

Replica shrugged while equipping his gauntlets, "Joshua seems to have breakfast ready."

"Oh good," Thea picked up her clothes from where they were folded at the end of her bed. "I'll be ready in three minutes."

He nodded and went into the hall. "I'll be in the hallway then."

This had been their routine every morning; once Replica was up he quickly dress himself, then wait outside the room while Thea got dressed. When the girl said 'three minutes' boy did she mean it. Her response when Replica asked how she could do that so fast, her response was simple. "I always had to get up early to spend the morning with mother or in my glen before the servants could get me. Linger too long and I'd never be able to get away 'til the afternoon."

Once Thea was dressed, the two headed downstairs to the dining room where the other guests were eating. After grabbing their share and a table did the two begin to eat. Both were just finishing when Joshua came over. "Pardon me, kids," He said. "Baloo just called, he asked you to come over when you get a chance."

Thea looked at Replica, "Perhaps the ship's ready?"

"We can only hope."

:~*~:

A cool breeze met both the teens, as they walked towards the Necessities Shipping Co. Stores were opening up and many people were starting to go about their day. Three young boys hurried to the docks, with fishing poles with a little dog beside them. Fresh bread and pastries came from the baker's open window. A few captains came out from the Harbor Masters office, with documents under their arm before heading back to their ships…

"Things seem to be hopping today," Thea remarked, as she kept her arm looped with Replicas. "There seems to be a lot of fishermen than usual."

Basil 'hmmed from inside Thea's belt pouch. "It could be the fishing season. Or maybe crab?"

Replica pulled Thea to one side as a teen ran past them, with a net. This resulted in the sliver haired youth being pushed off balance when the said runner bumped his shoulder against his own. Quite hard. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, guvnor!" Called the teen, as he jumped into a boat.

The gentlemanly mouse tutted. "The sun's hardly overhead, and people are rushing without so much as a 'by-your-leave'."

Thea giggled, before shrugging. "Well," she remarked. "If this is the Fishing Season, I imagine they've waited a very long time to fish. So; who wouldn't be excited?" The blind teen pulled Replica along. "Now let's go, shouldn't keep Baloo waiting."

Replica wasn't sure if he should argue with Thea, or just go along with whatever she said. He often was confused as Thea was different from Naminé, so he wasn't sure of how to act or respond. Perhaps he should ask Basil about it later. His thoughts were interrupted by Thea suddenly halting. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," She replied. "There's a crowd ahead of us…and they're in quite an uproar." Thea tilted her head to the side. "But there are so many voices I can't make out what's being said." Upon getting closer, the group found a cart had fallen on its side in the middle of the road to get to the Necessities Shipping Company. The contents, which were fruit, were spread out in multiple directions. Some were in one piece while others had been smashed when they had made contact with the ground. The driver was taking a swig of water as the medic bandaged his leg. "Came out of nowhere…I couldn't stop the horse in time…" He muttered.

Thea turned to the man nearest to her. "Pardon me, sir?"

"Eh?"

"What happened here?"

"Oh, just a cart accident. Happens from time to time." Came his answer. Replica quickly looked around, as he felt something wasn't right. The man cleared his throat, before continuing, "The old driver claims there was a…something…which dashed into the road and then up and vanished. Said it was a cat or dog."

Thea squeezed Replica's hand. "Is there a chance another road to Necessities Shipping Company? We need to get there."

The man thought a moment then pointed to a road on the far right. A dense cluster of trees seemed to stretch for almost miles. "The old road is the only way I know of. If you two are going to take it, be warned. It's not safe to go at night, thieves often hide in there. And then there's that old-"

"Oi, mate! Need some help righting this cart, lend a hand will ya?!" Called a sailor.

"Coming!" He turned to the teens. "Hope I was of help. Take care."

Replica looked at the forest road then back to Thea. He saw that look in her eyes and sighed. "We're going in there aren't we?"

She nodded firmly and pulled him along. "You really had to ask that? Of course, we are." The blind teen turned her pale green eyes to her companion. "Don't tell me you're afraid?"

He heard an odd trill from down the path and mentally swallowed. "No."

Thea took his arm, "It'll be fine, Replica."

:~*~:

_"Why did I let her talk me into this?"_ The silver-haired teen thought.

The two had been walking down the shady path; which seemed almost dark as the heavy canopy of leaves above them blocked much of the sun. Some of the tides had created a stream that flowed down, and it made the ground soft and a bit sandy. At this moment they had come to a fork in the road. The man hadn't said which one to take.

"Which one do you think we should pick?" Thea asked.

Replica shot her a glare, "This was your idea, so you choose: Left or Right?"

Thea thought hard to consider their options, then softly sighed. "I don't think we need to bother with the paths in a moment…"

"Huh? Why's that?"

In a split second; Thea swung her staff like a tennis racket to hit an oncoming fireball, which would've struck her in the back. Behind them was a group of Nightmare Meow Wows, Nightmare Hebby Repps, and new Nightmare that the teenaged boy had not seen. Its head was a light blue with a purple and yellow swirl at the top. Purple antennas with a yellow and pink top and a black and yellow butterfly-shaped flower behind its head. The body was primarily yellow, with a purple collar, and black fins on each side that had a light blue tip, and yellow dots in the middle. The bottom of its body was a purple, blending of a yellow shaped heart, which is where the Nightmare Dream Eater emblem was located.

Beside it was something similar, but instead of flower petals, it had two horn-like appendages on its head. Wicked looking thorns covered them and the 'hands' were hardened flower buds that looked like they could pierce through armor. The colors were different however; the face was blue and lavender, the body black with the thorns and buds bright blue and fading to green at the tips. The heart-shaped bulb it had on the bottom was a peach and electric blue with the Nightmare emblem on the front. They were known as Nightmare Wheeflowers and Woeflowers.

Replica closed his eyes in annoyance and summoned Soul Eater. "Really? Don't these things ever take a break?"

"If they did," Thea replied. "I doubt they'd stop even then." She spun her staff, then slightly turned to her friend. "Besides; I think this'll be a good training session for us."

A small smile tugged at his lips, at hearing that. Then with a nod, both ran at their opponents.

Thea rammed the end of her staff like a spear into a Woeflower, before flinging it into an oncoming Wheeflower and Hebby Repp. Spinning it in front of her; she charged a MeowWow and slammed her staff onto it like a hammer. She did the same thing to the Nightmare Woeflower and its counter-part. As they shattered into glittering shards and fragments; she put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. A flurry of multi-colored lights later, Bonnie hopped into the fight. But it didn't come alone: Kooma Panda had joined them too.

The large panda-spirit lifted Thea up with one paw and throwing her like a catapult. In her flight, Thea twisted to impale a few of the nightmares, causing them to burst into shards. Landing with a bounce, Thea recovered and grabbed one of the MeowWows, throwing them high into the sky, to fall back to the ground hard.

Bonnie hopped around, moving like a dancer while striking its opponents with perfect precision. Spinning like a top on its head more than once. At one point it landed on a MeowWow's back and rode it like a bronco before having it crash into a tree; making the shards scatter across the ground.

Replica ducked to avoid being bit by a Nightmare Hebby Repp, the teeth missing his face by a few inches. Sharp pain in his lower leg made him look down to see a thorny vine wrapped around his limb. The thorns were slightly coming through his boot, just enough to stab the skin. He spotted a Nightmare Woeflower controlling it nearby; red eyes gleaming as it made the vines grip tighter. The sliver-haired teen started to raise his sword when pollen from the second Nightmare Wheeflower hit him in the face. He let out a scream and covered his face as it burned (as if someone had thrown salt in his face)…causing the darkness inside to wake up and pool at his feet in reaction to his pain.

Upon hearing Replica's scream; Thea turned and tried to dash over to him, only to be stopped by the Wheeflower. The young woman dodged the pollen aimed at her before turning to Kooma Panda in panic. "Kooma! Help Replica, **please**!"

Stubby legs moving fast; the Dream Spirit raced over to the Woeflower and grabbed it around the middle with its strong claws before crushing it into fragments. With it gone, the thorny vine disappeared which caused Replica to fall to his knees. Kooma Panda pulled him out of the ink-black shadows and carried him over to Thea and Bonnie. The girl poured some water onto Replica's face and eyes, to wash out the pollen. "Replica?! Replica, can you hear me?!"

He nodded with a grimace. "Y-Yeah."

"Can you open your eyes?"

"Hu-Hurts…"

Thea squeezed his hand, "I know. But I need to see if I washed out all the pollen. Please try."

Replica swallowed hard, then slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, not to mention the sclera was red from being irritated. Relief spread across his face when she smiled to see through Kooma Panda that the pollen was gone. However, it was short-lived as more Nightmares showed up. There were just too many to handle, and with Replica slightly hurt…

A blast of light came from no-where, hitting one of the Nightmares dead on. It was followed by more until all of them were destroyed. Bonnie growled as a figure moved towards them, and posed to attack before Thea put a hand on its head to stop as the figure came into the light chuckling. It was a short elderly woman; she had dark, wrinkly skin. She wore a white dress and turban, black sunglasses, gold earrings, a gold necklace, a gold bracelet on her right hand, a blue ring on her left hand, and was barefoot. In her hand was a club-esque wand that was glowing. "Not bad for a hundred and ninety-seven year old blind lady, eh?" She asked in a southern accent, before blowing off the shimmering smoke that was rising from the tip of her wand.

Kooma Panda helped Replica up, as Thea came over to the elderly lady. "Thank you very much, ma'am. You saved us."

"Was nothin' child. But why you two in this part of the woods?"

Thea wrung her hands, "Well, we were told that we could get to the Necessities Shipping Company through here. The normal path is blocked."

"I see, well you're off the path. People don't come down this way often unless they need to see me." Was the elder's reply. Kooma Panda gave a low gurgle, which caused the old woman to nod. "I agree. You both could use a bit of help, 'specially you young man."

Both teens blinked, in surprise. "Wait, you can understand the Dream Eaters?" Replica asked.

" 'Course I can child! I've been talking to Spirits since the world began." She chuckled, before coming up to them. "Now mind telling me yur names?"

Thea, who realized they hadn't introduced themselves, gave a small bow. "I'm Thea, it's nice to meet you."

"Replica." Came the sliver haired teen's reply.

"Pleasure to meet you both." The old woman held up her wand, and Replica thought she was going to bash them over the head with it. Instead, she cast a 'Curaga' on them both which healed all of their scrapes and cleared Replica's eyes of any remaining pollen. "There now. I'm sure tha's better."

He nodded, while Thea smiled.

"Thin's gettin' odd around these parts." The elder explained. "These spirits have been poppin up every which way. Through I sense you both already know what they are."

Thea nodded. "Yes, they're Nightmares. But I don't understand why they're in the real world…let alone so many."

"Eh, who knows. But its gettin' bad…many other worlds are being taken over by them." The strange woman held out her hand, in her palm was a glittering shard. This one was so clear, it looked like glass. Bonnie took it from her, and squeaked a 'thank-you'. "You both have quite a journey ahead, however, I think you two will be fine." She then bade them to follow her, so she could show them the way to their destination. Kooma Panda had left after a few minutes, but Bonnie tagged along once it gathered up the shards and pieces of the fallen Nightmares.

Replica was confused about the old woman, she seemed to know more than she was letting on. "How do you know about us on a journey?"

A soft chuckle was her reply, before saying, "Your little spirit told me. And if you both plan on trying to find the root of all this…I suggest following the star to lead you towards the light of dreams."

The auburn-haired woman cleared her throat. "Pardon me, Ma'am? But you haven't told us your name."

The elder chuckled, "True, I never did tell ya. It's…"

"There you two are!"

Both teens looked up to see Baloo ahead of them at the end of the path, waving both arms. The grey bear jogged up and hugged the two kids. "I was getting worried when I heard the usual road was blocked, and you guys don't know the other way here."

Replica cringed when he felt the hug press slightly hard on his spine. "G-Good to see you too, but uh, could you ease up? Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" The bear released them and stepped back a bit. "Glad you guys are safe, though. That forest can be pretty tricky."

Thea nodded at the comment. "We also ran into some Nightmares on the way here. Luckily, this lady-" To Thea's surprise, the old woman was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Baloo scratched his head, "I didn't see anyone with ya. What'd she look like?"

"She was an elderly woman with dark skin, white dress and turban, and barefoot." Replica replied, curious as to how the old woman had left so fast. "She had a gold necklace, earrings and wore black sunglasses."

The bear shook his head. "Huh, never heard of someone like that…but then again many people come to Compass Point." He shrugged and ushered the teens and Dream Eater towards the Necessities Shipping Company hanger. "Anyways; glad you got here in one piece. Launchpad's finished with your ship, and he wanted to show you both before it got too busy with the fishing at the docks."

Thea clasped her hands together. "That's wonderful news! We'll have to send word to the shops to bring the supplies-"

"Already did, little lady. Once Launchpad declared he was done, I sent word via telegram to all the shops." He chuckled. "101 of being a pilot; always send word when you need supplies, to the shops to do business with before a long journey."

The hanger was still cluttered inside, yet it was circled around the teens' ship more than anywhere else. Which was hidden under a tarp. Launchpad had come out from under it, cleaning a wrench with an oil-stained cloth. Upon seeing the teens with Baloo, a wide smile spread across his face while he jogged up. "You guys got here! Finally! We were getting-" He suddenly tripped on his toolbox, which made the wench he was holding fly out of his hand, and skid across the floor. "Ouch…worried."

"Does this happen often with Launchpad?" Replica whispered to the grey bear. To which the pilot nodded. "Yes, but what he lacks in grace he makes up for it with hard work."

Thea helped the ginger-haired duck up, before lightly tilting her head towards the ship. "I hope you weren't having a hard time with my grandfather's ship, Launchpad."

" 'Course not, little lady! She was a good patient, and pulled through." The duck gripped a cord and pulled. "Say hello…to '16 Star Racer 2.0!"

The tarp was raised to reveal their up-graded vessel: the wood-like material was polished to a shine; the dome glass and porthole glass were clear and a bit larger and thicker. The whole outer color was dark indigo with swirl-like designs in goldenrod yellow. On either side of the ship, were blasters oiled and shined and ready for whatever wanted to try and attack. Launchpad motioned for the teens to climb up the repaired ladder, and onto the deck; which had new wood and more space to walk around. The control panel also had been updated, and there were chairs with seatbelts so no one would be tossed around like rag-dolls upon takeoff or descending.

"Now, it was hard to acquire the right stuff to do this," Launchpad explained. "This type of Gummi the whole ship is made of isn't made much these days. So we had to use the current kind, but it's actually better and more durable." He opened a hatch in the deck, to reveal the engine. "Moved the engine up here for easier access, and that way you won't worry about getting hurt should you be downstairs." Moving up to the command station he pointed at the panels. "I up-dated the controls and made sure you both had seatbelts, plus you both can fly this darlin' a lot more easier. Also, your scanner and maps are better equipped." He then motioned to the side control panel, where the controls for the blasters were. "For Miss Thea; I installed a braille style of buttons to help with using the weapons."

Thea gave a nod, as Bonnie hopped down below. "Thank you, Launchpad."

The duck blushed and started to stutter in embarrassment before Baloo coughed to snap him back to reality. "Erm…right! Now for below deck, uh, this way." The stairs were more studier, the walls were a light cream and a second wall separated the room into two: one for sleeping, and the other for cooking. The stove was updated, along with the bathroom and the wood of the beds were polished to a shine with clean blankets. The old chest had also been cleaned up, and a dresser was next to it with a closet that had been bolted down. The nightstand between the beds stayed where it was. And curtains had been installed to cover the porthole.

Lighting had replaced the old oil lamps, which allowed them to see everything. A table was in the kitchen with two chairs, skillets hung on one wall below cupboards filled with the canned food and spices, pots and pans were in another and a medium-sized fridge and ice chest were set in one corner. "I made sure you guys had a good kitchen and put everything in its proper spot. The bathroom was a bit hard, but I managed to get the appliances to fit." Launchpad explained while showing them the shower tub, and other things. "Wasn't sure if you wanted pictures on the walls, however, I decided to leave it alone."

Thea smiled at hearing Bonnie coo in glee and turned to the two behind her. "It's wonderful! I don't know how to thank you!"

Replica, who had been looking around, noticed the old crate had stayed yet had a lot of dust. However; he was very impressed by the work Launchpad had done, it almost didn't seem like the same ship they arrived in. "Don't know how you did it in four days."

"Heh, it's a gift."

Baloo then motioned around them. "This beauty will last for a long time, as long as you care for her."

Thea hugged them both before saying, "Guess we better test how she flies."

"Which means, we have to go." Replica said, coming up to them. "We need to Thea."

The young woman slumped a little. "I know, but still…"

Launchpad slung his arm over both teens. "Hey now, no long faces kids! It's not good-bye; you can always come back and see us. Compass Point is the only trading town for miles, so you know you'll be back to restock."

Baloo nodded. "He's right, we'll see you again. And when we do, we'll have a good time. Now," He jerked his thumb towards the stairs. "Let's get this bird in the air."

All helped the pilot and mechanic bring the ship out of the hangar and onto the runway, by using the truck. Once it was set, the teens strapped in while checking over everything. Basil, who had left Thea's belt pouch, went to his home in the crate and also put on his seatbelt. Replica flipped the switch and the ship's engine roared to life. As it started to leave the ground, Replica turned to the auburn-haired woman. "So, where shall we go?" He asked.

Thea thought a moment. "The sky's the limit," A smile graced her lips. Bonnie suddenly hopped into Thea's lap and waved the glass clear shard at her and pointed to the slot in the dashboard. "Bonnie? What are you doing?"

Replica looked from Bonnie to the shard, then it clicked. "I think it wants you to take that shard and put it in that slot."

Carefully; Thea took the shard, feeling it pulse in her hands, and placed it into the round slot. A beep was heard before a Holo-map appeared in front of them. A few white dots stood out, and neither teen doubted they were worlds. "Looks like we have a few options." Said the blind teen, after using her power to see through Bonnie.

"Guess so," Came the silver-haired teen's reply. "Which should we go to?"

A laugh escaped Thea. "Why choose? Let's just fly out and see where the wind takes us. That's more fun than picking." She then winked, with a bright smile. "Right?"

An image of Sora flashed in his mind; which made Replica blink in surprise before he turned his gaze back in front of him. "Yeah…"

The count to lift off clocked down and Thea waved back to Baloo and Launchpad who were waving 'good-bye'. Bonnie, still in Thea's lap, held on as the ship surged off into the atmosphere. As they did; Replica heard that voice again. It was the same as his 'dream'. And just the sound pulled on his very being. Or was it pulling at something else?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Looks like the journey's starting to take shape, but what awaits the two teens? And who was the odd woman they met?

After hearing this song from 'FROZEN 2', I just had to add it. Mostly because it fit the story.


End file.
